Harry Potter, Wizarding Savior?
by dbzdragonlanceman
Summary: Harry in his anger at the Headmaster after the death of Sirius finally burns through the Memory Charm that the Headmaster cast on him just before third year and comes to some surprising revelations
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Wizarding Savior?

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts just minutes after being released from the Headmaster's office. His thoughts swirled around many things including the Prophecy, his injured friends, and the death of Sirius. The more he thought about it, the more furious he became with the Headmaster. Slowly as his anger built, a massive pain shot through his forehead and he passed out.

At roughly the same time Daphne Greengrass was walking down the corridor and spotted Potter as he collapsed. She strode over to check on him, but as she checked to insure that he was still breathing, he moaned and began to regain consciousness.

"What happened, Potter?" asked Daphne.

"I feel like I just got trampled by a herd of hippogriffs." Harry blinked his eyes in an attempt to focus and as they did so, the occupant of his field of vision became recognizable. "Greengrass?" asked Harry in surprise.

Daphne nodded, "Yes. I saw you collapse, so I came to make sure you were alive."

Harry replied, "Why? I assumed most Slytherins would be ecstatic if I died."

Daphne bristled, "Not all of us are Malfoy's mindless little sycophants, Potter. Since you seem to be fine, I will be on my way."

As Daphne rose and began to turn around, Harry said, "Wait. That was rude of me, and you have my apologies. I'm sorry."

Daphne quirked an eyebrow in appraisal, but at the sight of the apparent sincerity on his face she sighed, "Very well." Then, she held out a hand to help him up from the floor.

Harry smiled as he stood with her aid and then shifted holding her hand into a handshake and said, "How about we start over? I'm Harry Potter."

Daphne smirked, "Daphne Greengrass, Lord Potter. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Harry started, "Lord Potter? Oh, that son of a bitch."

Daphne jerked back in surprise, "I didn't think Gryffindor's Golden Boy spoke that way."

Harry gave her a piercing look, "Don't call me that ever again. After this revelation, I doubt anyone will ever dare to use that moniker again."

"I'm confused. What revelation? Who's a son of a bitch?"

"The Old Man. He's been keeping things from me. The goblins brought me in to explain my heritage to me when I was 13, while I was staying in Diagon Alley after I blew up my Aunt Marge. Dumbledore obliviated the knowledge from me after he found out because he didn't want me to be able to take my rightful place in the wizarding world. He thought if I did, then he might not be able to control me or my destiny. That's why he has insured that I have not returned to the bank since. He doesn't want them to discover that I've been memory charmed."

Daphne's jaw was hanging open momentarily at this diatribe, but then she recovered herself, "How did you suddenly remember, and why are you telling me of all people? We hardly know each other."

Harry took a deep breath, "This affects you as well, but you don't know it, since the knowledge was obliviated from your father as well. The goblins are well aware of what the Old Man is up to, but since most wizards won't pay any attention to the findings of what they consider to be lesser beings, they can't really do anything about it. Come, with me. We have a lot to talk about, and then you are going to need to send an owl to your father, and have him go to the goblins to have the memory charm removed. I'll send them an owl to deduct the cost of the procedure from my vault."

Daphne shook her head, "I'm not going to go anywhere with you until you explain what is going on."

"I can't do it here. There is too much chance of being overheard. Can you write a message to your father and get him to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"How would we get there, Potter?"

Harry grinned mischievously, "Dobby?"

With a pop the little elf appeared, "What would Master Harry Potter be liking his Dobby to do for him?"

With that Daphne pulled ink, quill and parchment from her bag, and drafted a letter stating the importance of him coming to the Leaky Cauldron to meet her and Harry Potter immediately. Dobby took the note and disappeared with it as by this point Harry had explained to him exactly what he wanted done. A few moments later Dobby returned, and said, "Lord Greengrass is saying that he will be there in fifteen minutes, Harry Potter, sir."

"Excellent, Dobby. If you would, take Miss Greengrass and I to meet with him."

"Certainly, Harry Potter, sir." Harry held out one hand to Dobby, and the other to Daphne. Dobby took Harry's hand while Daphne took the other, and away they went.

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Daphne took seats at a table and waited until Rupert Greengrass entered the pub. Harry rose and introduced himself while holding out his hand, "Harry Potter, Lord Greengrass. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Rupert took his hand and shook, "As am I, Lord Potter." Then, he turned to Daphne, "Now, what is so urgent that you have snuck out of school to see me?"

Harry cleared his throat, "That was my doing, sir. I believe we should retire to a private room, because what I have to tell you is going to be most upsetting."

The three of them grabbed a private parlor and after the tea was served, Harry asked, "Would you be so kind as to cast a spell to keep people from eavesdropping, then we will begin."

Rupert turned and cast the spell and then said, "So, what precisely is this about?"

Harry replied, "I'm afraid that Albus Dumbledore has cast a Memory Charm on you, Lord Greengrass."

"How would you know that?"

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, the memory that he removed from you pertained to me. He also stole something from you. The reason I know is because the goblins told me when they were finally able to explain to me that I was Lord Potter. Information that our illustrious headmaster was desperately trying to keep from me. So, once he discovered that I had found out about my heritage, he Obliviated me as well, and has since prevented me from coming to Diagon Alley, so that the goblins don't find out about the rest of his duplicity."

"So, what about that would be necessary to remove from my memory, as I have no connection to the Potter family."

"You have more of a connection than you think. The Potters and the Greengrasses signed a marriage contract to be executed the next time that there was a female Greengrass and a male Potter of the same age. Daphne and I are the first to satisfy the requirements since the contract was signed four generations ago."

Daphne gasped and then began to tremble with anger at this knowledge. Harry patted her on the elbow, "I'm sorry, Daphne. I was shocked when I learned of the contract, and I can only imagine that you will have a much worse reaction. I'll understand if you hate me, but know that I will always do my best to make you happy, since the contract has no loopholes."

Rupert grimaced, "So, I take it that I was aware of the contract?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. The Headmaster apparently Obliviated you and stole the contract shortly after my parents were killed, because he didn't want anyone to interfere with his plans for me. He knew if you were aware of the contract that you would have demanded your right to foster me as your ward, and he wouldn't have been able to manipulate me into being his subservient little weapon. Also, he wouldn't have been able to put the block on my magic, since the old bastard is terrified of anyone surpassing his power."

Rupert sucked in a breath, "You have a block on your magic?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, according to the goblins it is holding back approximately sixty percent of my magical power."

Daphne shook her head, "That's not possible, Potter. You're already one of the most powerful wizards in the school. For this to be less than half your power.." she trailed off as her father caught her and the ramifications of such a concept washed over them.

Harry chuckled, "Exactly. I'm not the first wizard he's done this to. He did the same thing to Riddle. It was this knowledge that turned Riddle to the Dark Arts in order to break the block, since unfortunately for him he wasn't rich, so the goblins paid him no mind."

Rupert asked, "Who is Riddle?"

Harry shook his head in exasperation, "I swear I wish I could figure out what the old man is up to keeping that information from the general public. Tom Marvolo Riddle, better know as Voldemort was Head Boy at Hogwart in the 44-45 school year."

"You're kidding."

Harry shook his head, "No, and we need to get the Memory Charm removed from you, and get to a copy of the contract. There is one in the Potter Family Heirloom Vault. Luckily, the old man only has access to my trust vault and the Money Vault."

Daphne broke in, "I still don't understand. He stole the contract and Obliviated my Dad just so that we wouldn't foster you. That doesn't make any sense."

"There's more to it than that. He has plans to force me into a marriage contract with Ginny Weasley. He's actually already tried to do it once after he had himself declared my magical guardian, since he had my parents will sealed."

"Why would he want you to marry Arthur's daughter?" asked Rupert.

Harry sighed, "I don't know if Ginny is in on it or not, but Molly definitely is. Arthur doesn't know anything according to the goblins, but Molly signed the contract that Albus tried to have filed with the Ministry and the goblins. The goblins pointed out that only a Head of House could sign a contract, not self appointed guardians. The Ministry refused to recognize the contract, since it hadn't been signed by a Head of the House of Potter. We can only assume at this point that he intends to coerce or manipulate me into signing it to make it legal."

"I still don't understand why they want you to marry Ginny."

"According to the goblins, the contract states that upon my death, half the Potter fortune will go to the Order of the Phoenix, and the other half to Molly Weasley. That's why I'm unsure if Ginny is aware of what they are up to since she wasn't going to get anything from the marriage. The goblins have a copy of the contract that the old man attempted to file. The plan was for me to take a copy of it to Arthur as the Head of House Weasley, and have him deal with Molly. So, I need to get to Gringotts as soon as summer begins. I have no doubt that I will have to dodge whoever my Order stooges are, but I'm going to need help to get away from them. That's where you come in."

Rupert gritted his teeth, "I can't believe I'm about to do this, but assuming that I have a Memory Charm removed by the goblins and all of this is accurate, you will have an Oath of Fealty from House Greengrass, Lord Potter. It seems as if my family's vaunted neutrality is at an end."

Daphne turned to her father in open mouthed astonishment, "Are you serious, Father? We're going to declare fealty."

Her father smirked, "Daphne, if the contract is real, you're going to have to do it anyway as you will be a Potter. If that's true the rest of us will stand by you, which means we stand by your husband as well."

Harry's expression faltered for a moment and then he slumped, "Thank you. I hate putting your family in this situation, but in reality, I didn't do it. Now, that this is done, I need to be alone for awhile."

The look of absolute melancholy that came over Harry's face softened Daphne's heart just a pinch, and she reached over to pat his hand, "What's wrong, Harry?"

He sighed, "My godfather was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange a few hours ago. I would have much preferred not to have to deal with this, but I was so angry at the old man that my magic destroyed his Obliviation, and with you being right there at the time, I felt it prudent to take care of the situation, so that we can begin to counter him. Now, I would like to return to the castle and settle down for the night."

Rupert nodded, "Of course, Lord Potter. I will attend with Gringotts first thing in the morning and we will meet the day after the train runs. The house elf that brought you here tonight should be able to get you there." He stood and apparated away, while Dobby came and took Harry and Daphne back to the school.

Upon arrival, Daphne looked at Harry. She said, "I know this is just as overwhelming for you as it is for me, but I promise that I will try to make the best of it. I will see you in a few days, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 2

Harry returned to Hogwarts with Dobby and Daphne and then with a nod to her, he walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. After a long nights sleep, Harry got up and went to breakfast the next morning, where he was confronted with his friends for the first time since returning from the Ministry. Hermione rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug, while Neville clapped him on the back in a brotherly fashion.

Hermione asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry mutely shook his head, "No, Hermione, but I will be. Sirius wouldn't want me to wallow for long, but I still need a little time."

Ginny butted in, "Of course you do, Harry. Everyone needs time when someone important to them dies. It's just a natural part of grieving. If you want to talk, know that we are here for you."

Harry gave Ginny and then Ron a puzzled look. In his mind, he was wondering if either of them knew of their mother's duplicity, but decided that was something to worry about another day.

The six of them sat down to breakfast, where several people gave Luna an odd look for sitting at the Gryffindor table, but one look at the expression on Harry's face dissuaded any of them from commenting. In a spare moment where none of his friends were paying close attention to him, Harry caught Daphne's eye and nodded at her. She almost smiled in reply, but settled for an indifferent nod in return.

In truth, Daphne wasn't quite sure how to react to the knowledge that she was Harry's betrothed. The idea of doubting that he was telling the truth about the contract never even entered her mind. She had spoken last night after returning to the dorms with Tracey about it. Sitting at the table she reflected back to that conversation.

She walked into her dorm room in the dungeons with a dazed expression on her face, and Tracey immediately pounced on her, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen your own death."

Daphne sat down on Tracey's bed and shrugged, "In a manner of speaking, I may have."

"What do you mean?"

"I just discovered that I am subject to a betrothal contract that was signed by my great-great grandfather. Since I barely know the boy in question, that could be interpreted as death."

Tracey's eyes widened. Betrothal contacts were pretty rare in this century, but had still been common practice a hundred years ago. "Who are you betrothed to?"

Daphne shook her head, "I can't tell you that, yet. I promise you'll be the first person I tell, but I just found out about it, and apparently there has been an attempt at Line Theft, so the situation is complicated."

Tracey gasped, "Who would be crazy enough to attempt Line Theft. If the Head of House of the victimized lines demands it, they can claim your magic."

Daphne shrugged, "I don't know if my betrothed will be able to claim the magic of the real culprit, since he was acting as his guardian at the time he attempted it. Whether magic will judge him responsible remains to be seen. We have to get to Gringotts and see what the contract actually says."

Tracey asked, "Have you not seen the contract?"

Daphne shook her head, "Until last night, I didn't even know it existed. So, I just have to wait until we get off the train. Trust me, I will let you know who my betrothed is as soon as possible, but this is information that can't be released inside this castle."

Tracey chuckled, "With all the cloak and dagger, you would think you were betrothed to Harry Potter."

Daphne leaped forward and placed a hand over Tracey's mouth, "Don't even jokingly make comments like that. You know the walls have ears."

Tracey's eyes widened as the implication of Daphne's reaction descended over her mind. The possibilities and ramifications of such a union whirled through her brain, while all she could do was nod dumbly and mumble, "Merlin."

The two continued to talk about betrothals in general for awhile before bed, but nothing of consequence was mentioned once their year mates came into the dorm.

The last few days of term passed without any happening of note, except one all important conversation with Dobby. Harry managed a few discreet nods to Daphne, which she returned in kind, but Hermione hovered too often for them to have a conversation.

The conversation with Dobby was much more dramatic. Harry called him when he finally had a moment away from Hermione, who was practically babysitting him.

"Dobby."

Dobby appeared immediately, "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry asked, "Dobby, are you bonded to Hogwarts or are you still free?"

"Dobby do being free. Dobby can leave and find work elsewhere whenever Dobby being wanting to, but Dobby likes it at Hogwarts and most wizards isn't wanting to be paying house elves."

Harry grinned, "Dobby, I would love to pay you if you would come work for me."

If it were possible for anyone to jump out of their skin, Dobby would have done so at that moment, "Dobby has always been hoping that Harry Potter would be asking Dobby to work for him."

Harry's countenance grew grim, "As a free elf, would you still be bound to keep my secrets, Dobby?"

Dobby bobbed his head, "Of course, Harry Potter, sir, a house elf always be keeping masters' secrets. Dobby would be honored to keep Harry Potter's secrets."

Harry nodded, "Good, Dobby, I want you to come work for me, and your first task will be to get me from the train station when it arrives at Platform 9 ¾."

"Where is Dobby to be taking Master Harry Potter?"

"I don't know yet, Dobby, but as soon as I do I'll let you know."

Outside Hogwarts, however, Rupert had been to Gringotts and had the memory charm removed and was seething with the knowledge that he could have been fostering Harry for all these years. Rupert knew the contract would basically give Harry control of the Greengrass family as the dowry. Rupert would remain Head of House until his death, but the title would pass to one of Harry's heirs, not one of the Greengrass cousins. If Harry had been living with him, he could have groomed the boy to handle the idea of being Lord of four different lines.

Over this rumination in his mind Rupert grinned. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him in the next meeting of the Wizengamot when Harry took all of his votes away from him. Unbeknownst to most of the Wizarding World Dumbledore had been voting the Black proxy since Sirius went to Azkaban, and the Potter and Peverell proxies since James' death. Rupert, as one of the leaders of the neutral faction of the Wizengamot knew that a lot of the older families had more than one vote that only had to be split up if the controller had two heirs. Most of them were savvy enough to only produce one heir to keep the votes in the family. The Malfoy's actually controlled three votes, and if Lucius hadn't been captured at the Ministry, he would have been doing everything he could to obtain control of the Black vote through Narcissa. Luckily, Harry had the best claim, since Sirius had named him his heir in the will. Rupert had used his connection to Harry by the betrothal contract to get a sneak peek at Black's will.

Back at Hogwarts, the students were getting on the train, and Daphne brushed against Harry, and deposited a note in one of his pockets. Harry nodded at her to confirm that he felt the note, and then went into a compartment with his friends. As soon as possible he excused himself to the loo, and pulled the note from his pocket.

The note read, _My father and I will be waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as you ditch your handlers_.

The rest of the train ride was quiet with the Ministry Six letting Harry sit quietly and stare out the window. Hermione fretted, but thought back to what Neville had said just before getting on the train, "Hermione, I know you're worried about Harry, but you have to let him grieve in his own way, or the only thing you're going to accomplish is to drive him away, and while I will still talk to you, most of Gryffindor wouldn't even acknowledge your existence if it weren't for Harry. Don't drive away the best friend you've ever had."

The thought that Harry might finally get tired of her nagging and tell her to go away was the only thing that kept her mouth shut, but it was so very hard for one Hermione Granger to keep her opinion to herself.

The train arrived at Kings Cross, and the students began to disembark. In the confusion of everyone meeting their families Harry managed to slip away for just a moment, "Dobby," he said softly.

Dobby popped in beside him. "Where is Dobby taking you, Harry Potter, sir?"

"I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron in a hurry."

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand while Harry held onto to his trunk, and Dobby grabbed Hedwig's cage and with a quiet pop, Harry Potter was gone from Platform 9 ¾. Hermione was the first to notice his absence a few seconds later. She turned to Ron, "Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, "He must have already went through the barrier to meet the Dursleys."

Hermione shook her head, "He wouldn't go without saying goodbye." She walked over and tapped Tonks on the arm, "Tonks, Harry's missing."

Tonks swung her head around, "What do you mean Harry's missing? I just saw him a moment ago." She looked back and forth around the platform. By this point Arthur, Moody, and Remus had realized something was wrong.

Remus asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione replied, "Harry's gone. He was here just a minute ago, and then we were talking to Fred and George and he was gone. I didn't see him leave, and he didn't say goodbye."

Moody swore, "We have to assume the worst. Arthur, get your brood home, and then pop into headquarters. Remus, go to Dumbledore, and let him know what has happened. Tonks, go to the ministry and tell Amelia that we have reason to believe that Death Eaters have abducted Harry Potter."

Across the platform Daphne and Rupert watched the apparent panic in most of the Order, while Astoria looked on curiously. Daphne smirked before turning to her father and saying, "Well, Dad, I believe we have an appointment to keep."

Rupert nodded, "I believe we do. Astoria, you are about to hear and see some things that fall under family secrets. Tell no one. Your mother is going to meet us at Gringotts."

Astoria nodded wide eyed, as she attempted to process the order. Family secrets meant something big was coming.

Back to where the Order were all preparing to head out on their missions, one question was running through each of their heads. Where was Harry Potter?

A/N: I'm not going to give too much away here, but there will definitely be Dumbledore and Molly bashing. There will also be one other member of the Weasley family that is involved, and ten points to anyone who guesses which one. The story is going to focus on taking down Dumbledore far more than Voldemort, although Voldemort will still feature in the later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 3

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with Dobby, and then asked, "Dobby, can you shrink my trunk and Hedwig's cage?"

Dobby nodded, "Of course, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry let Hewig out of the cage and said, "I don't know where I will be going after Gringotts, so just hang out in the alley."

Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and then winged her way out the window for post owls at the top of the building. Harry turned to Dobby and took the shrunken trunk and cage from him and put them in his pocket, "Thanks, Dobby, and by the way my friends call me Harry. I'd be honored if you would as well."

Dobby choked up, "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever. Never has a wizard offered to be Dobby's friend." Then, Dobby threw himself on Harry's leg, and hugged him before disappearing.

Harry sat down at a table after Dobby left, and ordered a Butterbeer while he waited for the Greengrasses. A few minutes later Rupert, Daphne, and Astoria walked into the pub. Daphne immediately spotted him and began making her way over. Harry dropped a few Sickles onto the table as he got up to meet her. Rupert was directly behind her, with Astoria tagging along until she saw who they were walking towards, at which point she stopped dead in her tracks. Rupert cocked his head over his shoulder, "Come along, Astoria."

Harry and Daphne had already turned and headed out the back door into the alley by this point, so Rupert hurried to catch up while Astoria shook herself out of her daze and followed obediently. Once in the alley Harry held out a hand to Rupert, "Its good to see you again, sir."

Rupert shook his hand, "None of that sir stuff with me, Harry. We're going to be family, so just call me Rupert unless we're in a Wizengamot session."

Before Harry could reply, Astoria squeeked in a most unladylike manner, "FAMILY!"

Harry grinned, "You must be Astoria." He glanced back and forth around them, "I'd explain what he meant by that, but this isn't the best place for such a conversation, so let's be on our way to Gringotts for a little privacy."

The three of them turned and began walking quickly towards the large marble building, leaving Astoria to race after them as she attempted to recover from the series of shocks that had been thrust upon her this afternoon.

Once the four of them arrived at the bank, Daphne and Astoria walked up to greet a regal looking woman that based on the similarity in their looks could only be their mother, while Rupert and Harry went to the first available teller. Once the goblin looked up at them Rupert said, "Yes, Lord Potter and I have an appointment with Runetooth."

The goblin nodded, "Yes, Ripclaw will show you to his office." He motioned and another younger looking goblin came forward. The two men collected the girls and followed him down a corridor, where the goblin showed them into an unoccupied room where there were half a dozen seats in front of an imposing desk.

Ripclaw motioned and said, "Please, have a seat. Runetooth will be right with you." The goblin exited through the door that they had entered, and then a few moments later another goblin entered.

He sat down behind the desk and said, "Welcome to Gringotts. I understand that you are here to hear Sirius Black's will and to view the balances on your accounts."

Harry nodded, "I remember viewing the details of the Potter accounts the last time I was here. I assume little has changed there."

"You would be wrong, Lord Potter. Molly Weasley has been helping herself to your trust vault the last two years."

Harry swore, "That bitch. I forgot that they wouldn't let us go to the alley and she still has my key. How much has she taken?"

"Just over 8000 galleons. That, however, pales in comparison with the million galleons that Albus Dumbledore deducted from your family vault. He used the excuse that James gave him funds for the Order the last time it was activated in that amount, and so he had the right to do so again since you had not reached your majority."

Rupert inserted himself, "There is little we can do about either of those things until Harry is an adult. The fact that Dumbledore had the Potter will sealed, and himself declared Harry's magical guardian negates all the avenues that Harry could use to stop him or Molly."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it seems I have little choice but to tolerate this garbage for another year."

Rupert grinned, "Maybe not. I've been using my connection with the goblins through the betrothal contract, and I've gotten a sneak peek at Sirius' will. It solves a great deal of our problems. So, Runetooth, if you would bring out the will and take care of that, then we will be better able to deal with the other concerns." He reached over and patted Harry on the back, "I know this won't be easy on you, Harry, but Sirius wouldn't want you to grieve for him. I can't say that I knew him well since I was in Slytherin and two years older than your dad and Sirius, but I can say that he was the type to think that you should celebrate the lives of those that have gone before us rather than spend an inordinate amount of time missing them."

Harry took a deep breath, "Very well. Runetooth, if you would read the will."

Daphne seeing the look of despair on his face reached over and took his hand. He gave her the barest bit of a grin, and squeezed her hand in appreciation.

Rune tooth began, "_I, Sirius Black, by Magical Oath declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. Officially, as Head of House I disinherit and disavow Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and all offspring from their lines. Also, I reaccept Andromeda Tonks nee Black into the family and restore all rights and privileges forthwith. Now to the dispensation of items, property, and money. As of the making of this will, the Black family fortune is worth slightly in excess of 64 million galleons. I leave one million galleons to Andromeda Tonks, one million galleons to Nymphadora Tonks, one million galleons to Remus Lupin, two million galleons to pay for perpetual care for Frank and Alice Longbottom, and the rest to my chosen heir and successor to the title of Lord Black, Lord Harry James Potter. As to the dispensation of items, Andromeda Tonks is allowed to go through the Black Heirloom Vault and take anything of sentimental value, and the rest will go to Lord Potter. All property owned by House Black at the time of the reading of this will shall pass to Lord Potter. Also, as Head of House Black, and official guardian of Harry James Potter, I emancipate him. With that statement Harry James Potter is now officially Lord of House Black and House Potter."_

Runetooth paused for a moment to allow Harry to compose himself, "Sirius also left a letter for you with the will, Lord Potter." He handed the sealed parchment to Harry and then rested back in his chair. Harry took another moment and then with a deep breath broke the seal on the parchment and opened it, before putting his hand back in Daphne's.

_Hey, Harry. I know you would much rather have me than this letter, but this was the best I could do. I know this is going to sound strange, but I don't think you should trust Dumbledore. I have been overhearing some things while I have been cooped up in Grimmauld. I haven't been able to determine exactly what he is up to, but I did hear him mention having your parents will sealed. Unfortunately, upon talking to Gringotts I found out the only person that can have the will unsealed is you upon reaching your majority. I have legally emancipated you with my will, so you now have the ability to do so, and can hopefully discover what the old man's game is. _

_Now, that the serious business is out of the way, we can get to the Sirius business. I hope that at least made you smile. I don't want you to spend time mourning me, Harry. Go on with your life. Have fun with your friends, and find a girl. Give Dumbledore a good kick in the ass, and destroy Voldemort, because ultimately everything wrong with your life falls back on those two. I love you, Harry, and your parents and I will be waiting for when it is finally your turn to join us, which better be after a nice long life of reviving the Potter line. Goodbye, Harry, if I had ever had a child of my own, I could not have asked for a better son than you. I'm sorry that we didn't have longer together._

Harry allowed the letter to slip from his fingers and fall to the floor, where Astoria scooped it up, and handed it to Daphne, who was still holding onto Harry's hand. Once the letter was back in his hand, Harry steeled himself and then asked, "What precisely does being emancipated allow me to do?"

Runetooth replied, "As far as Gringotts is concerned it allows you full access and control of the Potter and Black accounts. Also, it will allow you to have your parents will read, since you are now Head of House Potter."

Rupert nodded, "From the Ministry side of things, it removes the Trace from your wand, so that you will no longer be subject to Underage Magic Laws. Also, you will be able to claim your seats on the Wizengamot. That will give you three votes."

Harry responded in surprise, "Three?"

"Yes. As a Potter, you still have control of the Peverell vote, and once I am gone, the Greengrass vote will fall to you until you appoint one of your heirs to take it."

Harry asked, "What's the Peverell vote?"

Runetooth answered, "The Peverells were one of the founding wizarding lines, but there are no more wizards that have that surname. The last daughter of the Peverell line married into the Potter line about 400 years ago, so their vote passed to the Potters."

"I don't understand. Why didn't the daughter just keep the vote?"

Rupert chuckled, "Harry, the wizarding world is mostly patriarchal in nature. Women can hold seats on the Wizengamot, but only if there isn't a male with claim to the seat, or if they have been appointed by the man that has claim to the seat. For example, Amelia holds the Bones seat because Susan isn't old enough to claim it yet, but as soon as she reaches her majority it will be her seat. However, as soon as Susan marries the Bones seat will fall to her husband's family to control since there is no male heir. Augusta Longbottom technically holds that seat as regent since Frank is incapable of exercising control of it, but her husbands younger brother is the de facto head of the family and votes the seat. He will also have to relinquish the seat to Neville when he becomes of age."

Harry protested, "That's barbaric."

Rupert shook his head, "Not really. If you think about women don't pass on a name due to tradition, and the new controlling family can give the name back."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, take you for example. If you have two sons, you can have the younger one take the Greengrass name, and give it the Greengrass vote, while the older is the heir to the Potter name. If you had three sons, you could even revive the Black or Peverell lines. Four sons would allow you to revive them all. If you only have one son, then he would inherit all four titles."

Harry nodded, "So, the man basically gets to decide how to divide the votes if he is heir to more than one line, which means I could let my second son have the Black name."

Rupert shook his head, "No, the second son would have to be a Greengrass since I have no male heir, and as my oldest daughter Daphne would inherit the seat which will pass to you as her husband. That's why family's like the Malfoys don't have multiple children, because they want to keep control of their votes instead of them being divided up."

"The Malfoys control more than one vote?"

"Of course. Their political power comes from more than just wealth. Controlling three votes makes them the Dark equivalent of Dumbledore."

"So, Dumbledore has three votes as well?"

"Not anymore. You being emancipated just took all three of them away. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock because of his Order of Merlin, but that only gave him the ability to vote if there was a tie, which almost never happens. However, using that power and his influence at the Ministry he became your magical guardian which gave him two votes, and then using those votes and his supporters had himself appointed the Black proxy when Sirius was sent to Azkaban."

"Why wouldn't the Black vote have went to another member of the Black family? Why would there have even needed to be a proxy?" queried Harry.

Rupert responded, "The vote couldn't be discharged to another member of the family until Sirius died, and being incarcerated left him unable to appoint his own proxy. Dumbledore had himself appointed proxy with the argument that you were Sirius' heir and the vote would fall to the House of Potter upon his death anyway."

"Would that have been true then? The will that was just read had to have been made recently. I only became his heir with that will."

"No, you became his heir when he was named your godfather, and he didn't have his own issue. That would have been negated if he ever had his own child, but since he didn't it was true."

"It seems I have a lot to learn about politics, but we have taken up a great deal of Runetooth's time. For that, I apologize. If you would, I would like to hear my parent's will now." said Harry.

Runetooth spoke up, "You have no need to apologize, Lord Potter. I am at your disposal for the rest of the day. However, before I can read the Potter will you must formally release the magical seal."

"How do I do that?" asked Harry.

"You must simply state that it is so as Lord Potter."

"Very well. I, Lord Harry James Potter, release the seal on my parent's will so that it may be read. So mote it be."

Runetooth pulled the document from his desk and unrolled it. He began, "_I, James Potter by Magical Oath declare this my Last Will and Testament. All of the wealth, property, and possessions of House Potter will pass to my wife Lily should I precede her in death. If we pass together, a trust vault has been set up for our son, Harry. He will inherit everything, but shall only be allowed access to the family fortune once he has become an adult. The current value of the Potter estate is just shy of 58 million galleons. In regards to the care of my son Harry, his magical guardian shall henceforth be Sirius Black, a man I consider to be a brother, and Harry's godfather." _

Runetooth continued, "That was in 1979. The current vault contents of the Potter family is just over 70 million galleons. Sitting untouched has allowed it to accrue interest, and the investments that James had the money in have given steady returns. Your current balance on your trust vault is about 75,000 galleons."

"Thank you, Runetooth. Now, Rupert, I believe we're going to have to find someplace for me to hide out until the next Wizengamot meeting. While hiding, I'm going to need a crash course in wizarding world politics, and we have to have a game plan for dealing with one manipulative old man."

Rupert pulled out a stick, "Runetooth, if you would activate the Portkey triggers, I have just the place for Lord Potter."

Runetooth pushed a lever on his desk, and Rupert told the others, "Grab hold."

Rupert tapped the stick with his wand once everyone was touching it, and the portkey activated.


	4. Chapter 4

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 4

Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys returned to the Burrow, where Molly hustled them up to their rooms, and Arthur Apparated to Grimmauld Place to see who amongst the Order he could press into service. Hestia and Diggle were the only ones there. Arthur said, "Start flooing Order members. Harry disappeared from the platform."

Diggle went for the Floo, while Hestia looked piercingly at Arthur, "What do you mean he disappeared? The boy isn't old enough to Apparate, and Portkeys don't work on the platform."

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know. We all saw him get off the train with the others, and then Hermione was telling us she was gone. We searched the platform and couldn't find him, besides he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to his friends."

Hestia nodded, "That would fit with what we know of him. I think I will head to the Ministry to talk to Amelia."

"Mad-Eye sent Tonks to do that. He also sent Remus to Dumbledore, so we should be having numerous people showing up shortly."

Meanwhile, Tonks had gotten into Amelia's office, "Amelia, Harry Potter disappeared from Platform 9 ¾. It's possible that he was abducted by Death Eaters."

"How would he have been abducted by Death Eaters on the platform? Portkeys don't work, and Side-Along Apparition is impossible if the second person isn't willing," replied Amelia.

That brought Tonks up short, "I hadn't thought of that, but who would Harry have left with willingly? All of his friends were already on the platform."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Auror Tonks, as I don't know the boy, and have only met him once. However, unless you have proof that he has been abducted, I caution you to warn Dumbledore's little Order that any illegal activity that they engage in will be prosecuted most harshly. I don't approve of vigilante organizations."

Tonks nodded cautiously before slowly backing out of the room and fleeing for the Apparition point to get back to headquarters.

Remus apparated to Hogwarts and raced across the grounds into the castle. Minerva spotted him as he was running through the halls and hurried after him. He shouted out the password to the gargoyle, and raced up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. He stopped to catch his breath and gasped out, "Harry is missing," just as Minerva was entering the office.

Dumbledore stood in alarm, "What?"

Remus took a couple of deep breaths, "He got off the train with the others, and then he was just gone. None of us actually saw anything, not even Moody. Hermione was actually the first one to notice that he was missing. Mad-Eye sent Arthur to headquarters to start contacting Order members, and Tonks to Amelia to get the Ministry involved."

Dumbledore started moving towards the fire, "We must get to Grimmauld and get everyone organized to begin a search." The three of them went through the fire to Grimmauld Place and met several others as they were Apparating outside and coming or popping through the fire. Most of the Order was assembled when Sturgis Podmore came racing into the kitchen, and said, "Harry Potter was spotted going into Gringotts with a man and two younger girls. The person that spotted them didn't recognize the people that he was with."

Dumbledore jumped up with a purpose, "I'm on my way to Gringotts, then. The rest of you remain here, and be prepared to have a meeting when I return with Mr. Potter."

Remus and Minerva stood, "I'm going with you," they both said simultaneously.

Dumbledore waved them off, "That won't be necessary."

Remus insisted, "Yes, it is. Harry isn't exactly happy with you right now. He blames you at least in part for Sirius' death. He's far more likely to listen to Minerva and I than you."

Dumbledore sighed, "You may be right. Come along then."

The three of them Flooed to Diagon Alley and made their way into Gringotts. Dumbledore snagged the first available teller, "It is my understanding that Harry Potter is at the bank. I need to see him."

The teller eyed Dumbledore for a moment, "I will get you a manager."

A few moments later a goblin in more ornate clothing came out and said, "I am Ironknife. How may I help you?"

"I have been informed that Harry Potter is in the bank. I need to see him most urgently," replied Dumbledore.

Ironknife shook his head, "I am afraid that is impossible. Mr. Potter is in private conference with Runetooth and cannot be disturbed. You will have to wait until they are finished."

Dumbledore practically snarled at the goblin, "As Chief Warlock, I demand to see Harry Potter, right now."

The goblin smiled, which if you know anything about goblins you know is a bad thing, "Your titles mean nothing inside this bank, Albus Dumbledore. This is goblin territory. Only our laws matter here. If you would like to wait until Mr. Potter is done, then do so. If you persist in this action, I will have you removed from the bank."

Albus reached for his wand, but Remus grabbed his arm, "Have you lost your mind? Drawing a wand in Gringotts is a death sentence. The goblins won't allow harm to come to him. We can just wait."

Albus visibly calmed down, and went to the benches to sit and wait for Harry. Remus turned to look at Minerva and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged with an alarmed look on her face. Neither of them had ever seen Dumbledore lose his cool in such a fashion.

The three of them sat and waited for nearly forty-five minutes, until it was becoming apparent that Dumbledore's renowned patience was wearing thin. Remus got up and said, "I'm going to go ask and see if they know how much longer Harry will be." He walked over to the teller that had gotten Ironknife for them and cleared his throat. The goblin looked up at him. "I was wondering if we might inquire as to when Harry Potter would be finished with his business?"

The teller nodded, "I will get Runetooth for you."

Moments later Runetooth entered the lobby. He walked over to Remus, who was standing next to the bench that Albus and Minerva were sitting on. He said, "I understand that you are looking for Mr. Potter."

Albus interjected, "Yes, and if you are finished with your business with him, then I demand to see him, now."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, as Mr. Potter is no longer within the bank."

Albus' face darkened, "How did he leave?"

"By Portkey."

"That's not possible. Portkeys don't work in Gringotts."

"While it is impossible to make a Portkey to get into Gringotts, you can however leave Gringotts by Portkey with the permission of a bank manager. I gave Mr. Potter and his associates permission to do so."

Albus ground his teeth together, "Who were his associates?"

"I'm afraid their identity is covered by bank confidentiality."

"I am Harry Potter's magical guardian. I have the right to know who he is meeting with and what he is meeting for."

"I'm afraid you are once again misinformed. Your guardianship of Mr. Potter only gave you rights to know his dealings when it involves removing money from an account. Since, no money was removed during this visit to Gringotts, you have no rights to interfere in his business, and I am not bound to break confidentiality and inform you of anything." With that the goblin turned around and walked out of the lobby.

Albus stood there completely flabbergasted at not getting his way for a few moments and then wordlessly turned and walked from the bank. Remus and Minerva hurried after him with perplexed looks on their faces.

The three of them returned to Grimmauld Place, where the rest of the Order were waiting for them. Once they entered the kitchen Molly Weasley burst out, "Where is Harry?"

Most of the Order member rolled their eyes at the possessive and overbearing woman. Albus responded, "We don't know, Molly." He raked his eyes over the rest of the Order to make sure he had their attention, "It is imperative we discover who Harry was meeting with while at Gringotts, and we must find out what they were meeting about. The goblins could have told him anything."

Hestia asked, "So, we know he did have a meeting at Gringotts?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. The goblins confirmed that he was there, but they wouldn't reveal why he was there, or who he was meeting with. Also, they allowed Harry and whoever he was with to Portkey directly from the bank, so that we were unable to speak with him."

Dumbledore began to dispense orders to everyone of what they should be doing to help find Harry. The Order began to notice that nothing was said about combating the Death Eaters, which didn't sit well with several of them, but most thought of it as who were they to question Albus Dumbledore. They had focused on keeping Harry safe for a year, so he must be more important than just a symbol. This concept had several of them wondering just exactly what was in that Prophecy.

After most of the Order was filing out and Dumbledore had left, Remus walked over to Minerva, "Did you notice how tense Albus was?"

Minerva sighed, "Yes, I've never seen him behave in such a manner. He was actually going for his wand in Gringotts. If there is anyone who could actually get out of Gringotts alive after doing so, it would be him, but the ramifications on wizard-goblin relations if he did so is mind boggling. I can't imagine what would cause him to act so."

Remus mused, "Well, I have a bit of an idea about that. Albus seemed far more concerned with what Harry could have possible learned at Gringotts than with his safety. That has me wondering what it is that he doesn't want Harry to know."

"Could it have something to do with Sirius' will?" asked Kingsley from behind them.

Remus and Minerva both jumped in surprise, "That's possible, but I can't imagine what would have been in Sirius' will that would be so bad. It was my understanding from Sirius that he planned to leave most of the Black fortune to Harry, but since the Potters were already rich, I don't see how that could be that much of a big deal."

Minerva added on to Remus rumination, "The only thing that I could think of would be a magical emancipation, but even that shouldn't be a cause for worry. Harry can be a bit reckless when it comes to protecting people he cares about, but he mostly has a level head on his shoulders. Even if he is emancipated, he will still listen to advice from us."

The others nodded, and departed on their way with doubts still permeating their minds about what Albus Dumbledore could possibly be up to.

A/N: I know Dumbledore is extremely out of character, and my argument for that is so far in the canon universe, no one has actually challenged his plan for how things are to turn out. Harry re-learning about his heritage from the goblins, and them discovering and breaking the memory charm, which is what he assumes was happening, are a serious threat to his plans for the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore. Thus, his loss of composure.


	5. Chapter 5

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 5

They landed from the Portkey and Harry looked outside and saw the sun glaring down at him. He turned to Rupert, "We're not in Britain anymore."

Rupert chuckled, "No, we're not. This is Florida."

"Why are we in Florida?"

"This is my wife's cousin's beach house. Also, I believe that we should get introductions out of the way. We ignored that at the bank in favor of taking care of business quickly, so as to escape Dumbledore's clutches. Harry, this is my wife, Eleanor."

She held out her hand, which Harry shook, "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "Please, just call me Harry. As your husband pointed out to me, we're going to be family."

Just as this was occurring, another man walked into the room. He was tall, with extremely short hair, and tanned on a level that British people just weren't accustomed to. He smiled as he stepped over and kissed Eleanor on the cheek, "I see all of you handled the overseas Portkey trip without incident." He held out his hand to Harry, "I'm Daryn Spencer. Welcome to my home."

Harry shook his hand, "I'm happy to be here. I'm Harry Potter."

Daryn chuckled, "You don't need an introduction, Harry. Your name is known on this side of the pond as well."

"Understood. Now, however, I'm confused as to why we came to Florida."

Rupert explained, "I've been setting this up, because I got a peek at Sirius' will beforehand, so I knew that he was emancipating you. The goblins will file all the paperwork with the Ministry to make it legal, but will do so quietly, so that Dumbledore won't find out about it immediately. That way we can make plans to surprise him at the next Wizengamot session. Coming here was a way to get you completely out of his reach."

"How does coming to America get me out of his reach. He can come for me if he finds out where I am."

Daryn interjected, "Maybe I should explain this part. Harry, I'm the equivalent of Dumbledore within the American Ministry of Magic. I'm the Chief Warlock of the Wizarding Legislature, and my brother is Minister of Magic. Also, I should mention that we don't like Albus Dumbledore."

"That's all well and good, but Dumbledore has obviously broken the law when it comes to me before. What's to stop him from doing so again?" asked Harry.

"Ultimately, you will, once we've removed the block from your core, but in the meantime, I will," answered Daryn.

"How are you going to stop him? Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard on Earth."

Daryn fell down laughing, "I'm sorry. I get tickled every time I hear someone from Europe parrot that line. Dumbledore isn't even in the top 25 most powerful wizards in the world. Voldemort just barely is. Once we've removed the block on your power, and you actually finish with your core growth, your Hammerstein will put you in the high teens."

"I don't understand," replied Harry, "we've been taught our whole lives that Dumbledore was so powerful. Are you saying that his power is a joke."

Daryn shook his head, "Certainly not. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, and he is not to be taken lightly. However, he isn't as powerful in relation to the rest of the world as he claims to be. How much do you know about Hammerstein Indexes?"

Harry shrugged, "I've never even heard of it."

Rupert sighed, "That's not surprising. Purebloods are completely in control of the governments in Europe, and they don't want the information that Muggleborns and Halfbloods are much more powerful than Purebloods getting out. The average Hammerstein in Britain has fell in the last generation to an anemic 79. The only country with a lower score is France at 77. That is extremely sad since a few hundred years ago, Britain was in the top five nations for average magical power."

Daryn interjected again, "Maybe we should explain what the numbers actually mean to them. I can see by the expressions on Daphne's and Astoria's faces that they don't understand either. A Hammerstein Magical Index is a numerical representation of the amount of power in your core. Don't ask me how it works, the person that invented the spell that does it was dead before wizards even had recorded history. All we know is that it does work. A zero means that you are a Muggle. Anything else less than 20 denotes a squib. 21 to 50 indicates what we call an adept. They can activate a wand, but depending on where they fall in that range, their spell casting ability is somewhat limited. Once you pass 50 you can basically cast all the spells that you have to be capable of to get your N.E.W.T.'s. 51-150 is the range of what we consider normal witches and wizards. 151-250 is Sorcerer class. Incidentally, that is where Dumbledore and Voldemort both are. Dumbledore's recorded HMI is 187, and Voldemort's 243. 251-350 is what we call Grand Sorcerer class. That is what Grindelwald was."

Harry interrupted, "Wait, if Grindelwald was that much more powerful than Dumbledore, how did Dumbledore beat him, and how do you know what their indexes are?"

Rupert said, "HMI's have to be recorded for every member of the wizarding world at 11, 15, and 17. We'll explain why, after he finishes going through the classes."

Harry interrupted again, "But wouldn't I remember having the scan ran on me?"

Rupert shook his head, "No, in Britain they are always done while the children are asleep on their birthdays, so that they have no knowledge of the process. The Purebloods instituted that so that they could just Obliviate the knowledge from the Healer that performed the spell, and then the only record of the numbers are at the Ministry and the ICW offices, both of which are sealed except for officials, which is how we got access to their scores."

Daryn re-entered the conversation, "The long and short of Dumbledore is that he didn't defeat Grindelwald, but I'll explain that later. Now, 351-500 is Warlock class, which is where I fall. 501-750 is Mage class, and 751-1000 is Archmage class. There has never been more than one Archmage alive at a time. Then, anything above 1000 is considered Grand High Archmage, but there have only been two in recorded history. Merlin and Xiang Xu, who was a Chinese wizard around 4000 B.C."

Astoria asked, "Is there an Archmage right now?"

Daryn nodded, "Yes, he's Brazilian. There are three Mages, and I'm the most powerful of the ten Warlocks, which makes me the fifth most powerful wizard on the planet."

Daphne asked, "What was my Hammerstein?"

Rupert replied, "At 15, you scored a 49."

Daphne's face fell, "So, I'm weak."

Daryn put his arm around Daphne's shoulders and gave them a squeeze, "No, what you have to realize is that at 15 you've only achieved about half of your core growth. Have none of you ever wondered why we don't start magical schooling until 11?"

Astoria shrugged, "We just assumed it was tradition."

Eleanor finally spoke up, "No. Your magical growth from birth to 11 is extremely erratic. Its only at 11 that your core stabilizes and it becomes safe for you to use a wand. Now, there are some exceptions to that, but it is usually only very powerful wizards whose cores stabilize early. I was very jealous of Daryn as a child, since they let him start using a wand at 7."

Rupert picked up the explanation, "Between 11 and 15 your core is basically static. It grows, but it is so insignificant an amount it is more or less irrelevant. Then, between 15 and 17, your core doubles give or take 20%."

Harry asked, "What do you mean, give or take 20%?"

"In other words, you will gain 80% to 120% of what your core is at 15 by the time that you are 17. Take Daphne for example, she scored a 49 at 15, so by 17, her Hammerstein will be somewhere between 88 and 108, which is powerful for a Pureblood in Europe and about average for the rest of the world, where inbreeding isn't a concern," responded Daryn.

"What about Harry?" asked Daphne.

Rupert answered, "That depends completely on how much of his power the block is holding back because his recorded numbers only show the portion of his core that is available around the block. At 15, he was showing a 60. If as the goblins believe, the block is holding back 60% of his power, that would put him around 150, which would make him by 17 between 270 and 330. In other words, he's going to be Grand Sorcerer class, it's just a question of how powerful within that scale."

Astoria asked, "So, what about me?"

Rupert grinned, "At 11, you were 43."

"Does that make me weaker or stronger than Daphne?"

"You're going to be relatively close, which makes sense because your mother and I are both in the upper nineties. She's a 98 and I'm a 97. Since the Greengrasses have made a conscious effort to marry Half-Bloods, and Purebloods from other countries, we've avoided most of the problems that the inbreeding in families like the Malfoys have caused," replied Rupert.

"Where does Malfoy stand?" asked Harry.

Rupert consulted a piece of parchment, "I figured you would ask that. Lucius is an 81, and Draco scored 35 at fifteen. I wrote down your entire class if you would like to peruse them." He handed the parchment to Harry, who looked it over while Daphne craned her neck to read it beside him.

She protested, "There is no way Longbottom scored a 74. He's practically a squib."

Harry shook his head, "Neville will surprise you. I think the problem with him comes from the fact that he was using his dads wand."

Daryn put in, "A low wand compatibility will stymie even the most powerful of wizards. If your compatibility with your wand is anything less than 70%, you might as well have a stick from a tree in your yard in your hand. From what I know of the Longbottoms, who regularly marry Half-Bloods and Muggleborns like the Potters, a 74 sounds perfectly reasonable."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Neville is capable. In the fight at the Ministry, everyone was down, but Neville and I, and that was him using his dad's wand. I have a feeling he's going to turn heads with his own wand next year."

Rupert asked, "Why would he have his own wand next year?"

"His dad's was broken during the fight. So, he will have to get a new one."

Rupert cringed, "Augusta is going to take him to task for that. That woman is strict. She does Neville a great disservice with her attitude."

A house elf popped into the room, "Master Daryn, lunch is ready."

Daryn nodded, "Thank you, Shawn. We'll be right in." He stood, "Well, I assume all of you are famished as it would be dinner time in Britain right now. Come along, and after lunch we'll dive into our plans for the next couple of weeks before you return to Britain."

Harry asked, "Why a couple of weeks?"

Rupert answered as they walked down the hall, "It's actually a little longer. It's June 29th, and the Wizengamot meets on the 15th of every month. So, we have to have you versed in politics enough to claim your votes, and Occlumency to keep your secrets from Dumbledore. Then, we can go back the day before and inform the goblins of how we want them to proceed."

Harry nodded, "Good. I want to begin moving against the old man as soon as possible. I need him neutralized as much as possible before I step foot in that castle September, 1st." With that the six of them sauntered into the dining room and sat down to eat.

A/N: I figure the Express gets to Kings Cross by late afternoon, so if you factor in going to Gringotts, and then go back five hours, you're in time to have a conversation and then a late lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Wizarding Saviour?

Chapter 6

After dinner, they returned to the sitting room, where Harry leaned forward and said, "I guess now is the time to come up with a game plan."

Daphne and Astoria got up to leave the room, "I guess we'll leave you to it."

Harry grabbed Daphne's hand, "No, I want you to stay. You'll have a different point of view than me that still comes from the inside of Hogwarts. I want your input into how we handle this as it will affect you just as much as it does me."

Daphne flashed him a smile, and while he did not see it, Eleanor and Rupert exchanged a significant glance, while Daryn just grinned. Harry looked over to Astoria, "Astoria, you're welcome to stay and ask questions, because you might spot something we overlook. If you have any ideas, the more the merrier."

Astoria grinned, "I think I'm going to like having you as a brother-in-law. Most boys would just tell me to get lost."

All of them sat back down, Harry began, "I think the most obvious thing to begin with is Occlumency training. Snape didn't do a very good job of teaching me, so I am far less than adequate."

"If I can ask, what method did Snape use to teach you, focused visualization of barriers, or misdirection by the production of fake memories?" asked Daryn.

Harry gave him a blank look, "What? All he ever did was tell me to clear my mind, and then fire the Legilimens curse at me over and over." Harry looked back and forth between everyone in the room as all of them besides Astoria were purpling in rage.

Astoria added, "I'm guessing that's not a real way to teach Occlumency. Daddy has begun tutoring me and he has yet to cast the curse against me."

Harry turned to Rupert, "I'm assuming he wasn't even trying to teach me."

Rupert spoke through gritted teeth, "How long was he doing this for?"

"A couple of times a week for a few months."

Daryn gasped, "How are you still sane? Harry, what he did to you is called mind-rape, and at least here in the States is one of the few crimes outside murder we still execute people for."

"I wasn't willing to give in, so I actually managed to force him out a few times. Others I cursed him while he was doing it. I even managed a shield spell one time and got into his head."

Daryn appeared pleased with that news, "That means that you have a natural affinity for the mind arts which will seriously short circuit your tutoring. I should be able to enter your mind and build your shields for you. Once that is done, your mind will instinctively help you to maintain them. I should just have to teach you the basics of keeping your shields at power, and you will easily be able to do the rest."

Rupert sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if Snape is actually on our side."

Harry asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, Harry. Snape has to be fooling either Voldemort or Dumbledore. If he is a powerful enough Occlumens to fool Voldemort, he is equally able to lie to Dumbledore."

"I hadn't thought of that. I just assumed the way he treated me was because he hated the Marauders so much, but it is possible that he's still on Voldemort's side as well."

Daphne interjected, "I have a lot more access to Snape and the way he operates than either of you, and I have to say I think you're both wrong. Snape only has one set of loyalties and that is to himself. If I had to guess, I would say he's trying to play both ends against the middle."

Eleanor nodded, "That would fit with what I know of Snape's character. I was the year below him in Slytherin, and he always seemed to be focused on looking out for himself. I know that is normal for Slytherins, but he seemed even more focused than most."

"We'll bring up his crimes at the next Wizengamot meeting, and see if we can't manage to get around Dumbledore's protections and dump Veritaserum down his throat. However, we must focus our attention on how we are going to curtail Dumbledore. He's as much the problem right now as Voldemort," elucidated Rupert.

Daryn asked, "Harry, how much do you know about how the Wizengamot operates?"

Harry shrugged, "Just what I observed at my trial."

Rupert asked, "What trial?"

Harry answered, "When I was accused of underage magic before my fifth year. I was acquitted, but it was a near thing."

Daryn began to laugh, "You were tried in front of full tribunal for underage magic?" Harry nodded, "Yes. What is so funny?"

Rupert was chuckling beside him, "They acknowledged you as an adult, Harry. Minors can't be tried in front of full tribunals. This means that even if they wanted to, they can't protest your emancipation, since they had pre-determined that you were an adult."

Daryn took a deep breath, "Well, we have to give you a crash course in wizarding etiquette for the Wizengamot, political tutoring so that you understand the structure and function of the Wizengamot and Ministry, and you definitely need a new wardrobe befitting a wizard of your standing."

Rupert began, "A brief overview of the Wizengamot begins with the original 250 families that began the government. There are only 184 members at this point, due to several families having multiple votes from lines dying out. You, for example. The Chief Warlock is elected by the members of the Wizengamot, and can be someone that doesn't even possess their own vote, such as Dumbledore. The tribunal that oversees court cases is a revolving panel of 50 members that is chosen twice a year and serve six month terms on the judiciary. We will be selecting a new judiciary at the July Wizengamot session. The Wizengamot also makes all the laws that rule British wizarding society. The Ministry was created to carry out those laws, and is subject to the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot also elects the Minister, who in turn appoints department heads, as the older ones retire or are fired. There are several positions that are purely appointed, and when a minister leaves office, their staff goes with them, Umbridge being a prime example of that. Without Fudge, she would still be a secretary to perhaps a minor department head. The Umbridge family controls the Wentworth seat as regent, until the next Head comes of age. She got that appointment from Fudge."

Daryn took over, "So, with that basic knowledge, what would you like to accomplish?"

Harry chuckled, "I would love to see Fudge, Umbridge, and Dumbledore all thrown out on their head, and to have a law passed making having a Dark Mark an offense punishable by death, but I don't really expect any of that to be feasible. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let out my inner Slytherin, and ask what the rest of you feel are actual realistic goals?"

Eleanor smiled, "Getting Fudge out of office might be easier than you think. The only reason he survived the No Confidence vote in June was because Dumbledore cast the Potter, Peverell, and Black votes in his favor. To oust a Minister before their term ends requires a 2/3 vote. They had 165 of the 167 needed. Your three votes alone would change that. Not to mention, the new Minister would be able to appoint new regents for the three seats that currently have one appointed by Fudge."

"So, assuming we kick Fudge to the curb, who do we support as Minister?"

Rupert shrugged, "The people planning on running against him at the next election include Rufus Scrimgeor, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, and Alfonse Lestrange."

"How could a Lestrange gain office?"

"Alfonse is Rabastan and Rudolphus' uncle. He's not a Death Eater, but definitely supports the Pureblood to the exclusion of all else dogma. Diggory is only running, because Dumbledore wants him to, which is why he cast your votes to keep Fudge in office for now, since he doesn't have the votes to get Diggory elected. Amelia and Rufus either one would be good, but I think Amelia would end up being slightly better, since Rufus always seems to me to be the type that is more interested in the appearance of doing a good job than actually doing it. However, you can make your own decision about that since we will need to meet with both of them to prepare the charges against Snape in advance of the session. Presenting the charges at the session will make the trial be before the entire Wizengamot instead of the smaller judiciary. That way we don't take a chance of Dumbledore preloading the panel with people in his pocket."

Harry asked, "How is the Minster elected? Do they have a vote requirement?"

Rupert shook his head, "No. Everyone that runs announces it, and then they vote. Whoever gets the most, wins. If there is a tie, they have another vote with only those two contenders. If it becomes a tie again, the Chief Warlock casts the deciding vote."

"So, we have to make sure that we get enough votes for Amelia."

Daphne snorted, "The Boy-Who-Lived announcing that he supports her for Minister would basically put that in the bag. Most of the neutrals would be swayed by that, and Daddy voting for her would push the rest that aren't already in her camp. That should be more than enough, since Dumbledore's people will vote for Diggory, and the Darks will vote for Lestrange, with the neutral vote being split between Scrimgeor and Bones."

Rupert nodded, "She's spot on. I lead one of the neutral coalitions, and we represent 27 votes. Amelia leads the other main one that has 21. If you take your three votes from Dumbledore's camp, and then sway another 15 neutrals, she should have it."

Eleanor broke in, "That would make it close. Dumbledore controls 45 votes without Harry's. Lestrange can count on 52. The remaining 153 votes are amongst the neutrals. You're gunning for 63 votes, but that only works if several of the neutrals go either to Diggory or Lestrange. If they all vote for Scrimgeor, he still wins with 90 votes. Now, I think you can count on about 10 going to Lestrange, and about a dozen for Diggory. That, however, still pits you three votes shy if you plan to beat Scrimgeor."

Daphne laughed, "I think all of you are underestimating the sway Harry will have on them. Not to mention, if you throw Snape's trial in before calling for the vote of No Confidence, you'll drag Dumbledore's name through the mud, show the Dark Supporters in a bad light at the same time, and probably cost both sides some support. Combining that with Amelia coming out looking good as the prosecutor of the case, and I think she would be a shoe in."

Harry leaned back and smiled, "I have been a bit apprehensive about marrying you, Daphne, but I don't think I am going to have any problems with it at this point. I absolutely love how your mind works."

Daphne smirked, "I'm not particularly happy about being forced into a marriage, but I guess I could do worse than you, Harry."

Harry's smile grew bigger for a moment, and then grew grim, "Back to business, I'm afraid. I do believe that we were promised an explanation about Dumbledore and Grindelwald."

Daryn took up the explanation, "This is basically unknown in Europe, but Dumbledore didn't kill Grindelwald. The battle with him in Bavaria was actually staged and the fight was with a homunculus. It isn't widely known in Britain, but when they were young Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers. They only split ways when Dumbledore's sister Arianna was killed in a duel between Aberforth and Grindelwald that Albus tried to intervene in."

Daphne interrupted, "Who is Aberforth?"

Harry answered, "Dumbledore's brother. Moody pointed him out to me in a picture he had of the original Order of the Phoenix."

Daryn continued, "Instead of fighting Grindelwald, whom Albus knew he couldn't beat in a straight duel, he went to him and begged to be allowed to join back up with him. Loving Dumbledore proved to be his downfall. They stayed together that night, and Dumbledore drugged him, stole his wand and Obliviated his memory and dropped him in Nurmengard under and assumed name."

"How could you possibly know all this?" asked Harry.

Daryn replied, "My father was Ambassador to Germany about twenty years ago, and recognized Grindelwald on a tour of the prison. Using his connections, he had him removed in secret from the prison and another prisoner that was close to death Polyjuiced to look like him. We broke the Obliviation on his mind and Grindelwald spilled everything about Albus Dumbledore. We put him in a magic suppression cell, and he died several years ago, but didn't pass on which leads us to believe that he had a Horcrux. His spirit is still contained within the cell."

Astoria asked, "What is a Horcrux?"

Rupert answered her, "It's a particularly vile piece of Dark Magic that allows someone to put a piece of their soul into an object, and thus defeat death. Their bodies can still be killed, but they will always be able to regenerate a new homunculus form. We have reason to believe the Dark Lord did the same thing."

Harry nodded, "Knowing what it is, I'm certain he did. One question, though. What happens to the wraith form if their Horcrux is destroyed?"

Daryn said, "They pass on unless they are actively possessing a physical creature. If they are possessing something or someone, then they survive until the host dies, and then they pass on."

"What if someone made more than one?"

Daryn shuddered, "In recorded history, no one has ever attempted such a thing,"

Harry gritted his teeth, "I think Voldemort did. I destroyed what I am fairly certain was a Horcrux in my second year, and Voldemort is still kicking, so he must have more than one."

Daryn shook his head, "Harry, Horcruxes are extremely difficult to destroy. Even as powerful as you are, you wouldn't have been capable of any of the magic to actually destroy one at that age."

Harry grinned, "I didn't use magic. I stabbed it with a basilisk fang,"

Daryn asked, "Where the heck did you get a basilisk fang?"

"I pulled it out of my arm."

Daphne looked at him incredulously, "Do you mean to tell me that the rumor that was flying around at the end of second year about you killing a basilisk in the school was true? Snape assured us it was just people trying to bolster your reputation."

Harry snorted, "Snape would say anything to make me look bad."

Rupert looked at him incredulously, "So, it is true?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. I stabbed it through the head with Gryffindor's sword, and one of its fangs hit me in the arm. Fawkes healed me, and then I used the fang to stab the diary which was attempting to come back to life by draining Ginny Weasley of her life force."

"That sounds like a Horcrux to me," said Daryn.

"One thing I'm curious about is how Dumbledore can manage to do some of the stuff he does, and still have a phoenix companion?" asked Harry.

Daphne patted Harry on the leg, "I'll answer that one, Harry. Dumbledore used Newt Scamander to perpetuate the idea that phoenixes only serve those that are tied to the light. We know that to be untrue, since Daryn has a phoenix companion as well."

Daryn nodded, "Phoenixes are drawn to certain personality characteristics based on the type of phoenix. Also, you have to be at least Sorcerer class to bond with one, or their magic will destroy you. Once we have your block removed, you will probably attract a phoenix in relatively short order, Harry. Then, hopefully you can dispel the fact that the common witch and wizard thinks the sun shines out of Albus' ass because of that phoenix."

The rest of the next two weeks passed with lessons in etiquette, Occlumency, politics, and finance. They threw in a shopping trip, and managed to use the International Floo to set up a meeting with Amelia Bones on the thirteenth of July. Before Harry knew it, it was time to return to Britain and begin to face his destiny.

Britain, however, would never be the same, since the wizard that left Britain bore little resemblance to the wizard coming back.

A/N: I had to change something in Chapter Three. I realized that I left out the declaration of guardianship in the Potter wills. That has now been corrected.


	7. Chapter 7

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 7

Daryn stuck out his hand to Harry, "It has been a pleasure teaching you, Harry."

Harry grinned as he shook his hand, "I can never thank you enough for this."

"Yes, you can. Take that pompous prick down within your own country, so he will stop giving us headaches on the international front, and I will consider that thanks enough."

"I will do my best, and with a little luck we might even get him out of Hogwarts."

The girls all gave Daryn a hug, while Rupert shook his hand and then the five returning to Britain grabbed the Portkey, and they went spinning across the ocean. Upon arriving in Britain, Eleanor took Astoria with her to go back to the house, since it had been unoccupied for two weeks, while Rupert, Daphne, and Harry headed for Diagon Alley. Harry kept his hood up so no one would recognize him, and to hopefully avoid a confrontation with Dumbledore until the Wizengamot session.

The three of them arrived at Gringotts without incident, and asked the first available teller if Runetooth had time to meet with them. After a few moments of activity behind the counter, they were ushered to Runetooth's office, where they were greeted and asked to sit down. "What can Gringotts do for you, Lord Potter?"

Harry replied, "We would like to complete our discussion concerning my finances that was cut short, and also to inquire about how difficult it would be for Gringotts to break the block that Dumbledore placed on my magic."

Runetooth nodded, "The block will have to be removed by ritual. If you would like, we could have the ritual prepared for tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "That would be acceptable. We have a meeting with Amelia Bones at the Ministry later today, but tomorrow is free other than strategy planning for the Wizengamot session on the 15th."

Runetooth inquired, "Is it your intent to claim your votes from Dumbledore?" "It is."

"Then, you will need an official Writ of Emancipation with both the Ministry and Gringotts seals. I will have that prepared for you to pick up after your ritual tomorrow."

Rupert asked, "As to the funds that were removed from Harry's vaults without permission, what avenues to re-obtaining the funds does Gringotts have?"

Runetooth answered, "If the person removing the funds has an account with Gringotts that has the funds available, we can merely retrieve the money, and inform them after the fact. If they do not, Gringotts can bar them from doing any business with the bank until the funds are returned. Otherwise, it would be necessary to go through Ministry channels and pursue it as a trial matter before the Wizengamot."

Daphne asked, "Does Dumbledore have the funds available to retrieve?"

Runetooth consulted something on his desk and shook his head, "Dumbledore has two accounts open at Gringotts, his personal one, and another that can be accessed by a list of people that all belong to the Order. The two accounts combined have only slightly better than half of the amount owed."

Harry instructed, "Put in an order to have the funds confiscated day after tomorrow. We'll discuss the remaining amount with Amelia this afternoon."

Daphne asked, "What about the Weasleys?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm going to take that up with Arthur as a matter between two Heads of House. I have no doubt once he has been made aware of the situation that his personal honor will require him to do everything in his power to correct it."

Rupert nodded, "That would fit with my impression of Arthur. He's a fine man, he simply lets Molly get away with too much."

Harry turned back to Runetooth, "Speaking of the Weasleys, does Gringotts have a copy of the betrothal contract that Dumbledore attempted to put in place between Ginny and I?"

Runetooth nodded, "Yes, we have a copy of the document. I will have one for you tomorrow, as well."

Daphne interjected, "Well then, I guess the only thing remaining with our business here is to get our contract from the vault."

Harry sighed, "Yes, its high time you saw the contract." He turned to Runetooth again, "Could you have someone escort us to the Potter Heirloom Vault?"

Runetooth nodded and pressed a rune on his desk and another goblin came into the room, and escorted them to the track and down to the vault. Once there, the three of them fanned out and looked for the contract. Rupert found it in short order, but could not remove it, since he was not a Potter. Harry also found a pile of enchanted daggers, and strapped one to his waist to have a backup. Daphne admired the dagger, and Harry said, "Pick one for yourself, as well. There's no telling what kind of mess you'll be mixed up in at Hogwarts as my betrothed."

Daphne nodded and picked out her own dagger, and then the three of them rode back to the lobby and made for the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to the Greengrasses. Once there, they sat down and enjoyed lunch, before Rupert and Eleanor flooed to the Ministry with Harry under his Invisibility Cloak. They had made the appointment with Amelia under the auspices of talking about the election for Minister and having Rupert's coalition vote for her. They didn't make mention of Harry or any other business, so as not to tip off Dumbledore to Harry's whereabouts.

Rupert and Eleanor were admitted to Amelia'a office, while making sure to hold the door open long enough for Harry to slip in. Once they were seated, Amelia began, "Lord Greengrass, I was pleased when you contacted me to offer your support for my bid for Minister. However, I am somewhat confused as to why, since the vote of No Confidence failed, and with Dumbledore supporting Cornelius, it seems likely to fail at the next session as well."

Rupert smiled, "That would be because you aren't aware of certain events that will curtail Dumbledore's influence. I apologize for deceiving you about the reason for our meeting, but I had to make sure that Dumbledore would not look to closely into our comings and goings."

"Why is that?"

"That will be revealed shortly, but I must ask you to contain yourself, because the three of us are not alone, and we don't need anyone else to know about our guest," answered Rupert.

Amelia had her wand drawn and pointed at Rupert in the blink of an eye. He raised his hands, "I know it is unorthodox to sneak someone into a meeting, but this was necessary, as you will see when their identity is revealed. Harry, if you will."

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself, and took one of the other chairs in the room, "Madam Bones, I ask your forgiveness for startling you, but I needed to stay below Dumbledore's radar."

Amelia relaxed, although she kept her wand in her hand, "Why is that, Mr. Potter? I have always been under the impression that you were a Dumbledore supporter."

Harry nodded, "I was until he got my godfather killed with his stupidity, and then I discovered that he had Obliviated certain knowledge from me."

"What knowledge was that?"

Eleanor answered her, "Harry had the knowledge that he was a lord removed from his mind, so that he wouldn't interfere with Dumbledore controlling his votes. Also, there is an old betrothal contract between House Greengrass and House Potter that has never been executed. The goblins made Harry aware of it, and Dumbledore also obliviated that knowledge from him."

Amelia sat back, "Such accusations would undoubtedly do damage to Dumbledore's reputation, but I don't think they would change anything in the Wizengamot, since Memory Charms are almost impossible detect after a couple of days. Thus, making it impossible to prove such an accusation."

Harry chuckled, "While that is true, it is simply what set the stage for our current maneuvering. The fact that I was emancipated by my guardian and it has been recognized by the Ministry allows me to claim all three of Dumbledore's votes. According to what Rupert told me of the last vote of No Confidence, that should be enough to tip the scales."

Amelia looked shocked, "What guardian, and what do you mean that the Ministry recognized it?"

"Sirius Black was my magical guardian, not Dumbledore as he claimed to be. Sirius' will emancipated me."

Amelia interrupted, "That could be problematic, then. Since Sirius was a convicted criminal, the Ministry won't recognize his will or the emancipation."

Rupert coughed, "Amelia, I realize you weren't a member of the Wizengamot at the time, so you may be unaware, but Sirius Black was never given a trial, thus they have no basis to ignore his will. Not to mention, the Ministry has already recognized Harry as an adult, since he was given a trial before a full tribunal of the Wizengamot. Also, he was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament, which I have since researched and before implementing the tournament, the Ministry did change the underlying contract to state that adulthood was a condition of participation. So, that makes twice that the Ministry has recognized Harry as an adult. The goblins have already filed the emancipation quietly, and the records department didn't make a fuss, which means the magic of the documents was binding."

Amelia smiled, "As long as Harry shows up with a Writ of Emancipation to the Wizengamot meeting, no one will be able to stop him from taking his seats."

Harry nodded, "That is one of the things we wanted to talk to you about. We think that it will carry more weight for you to introduce me at the session than Rupert, since it will quickly become known that I am betrothed to his daughter Daphne."

"I would be happy too. However, even taking those three votes from Dumbledore may not be enough to get me elected Minister. Rufus has a strong following as the son of Lord Scrimgeor, and Diggory will have a lot of popular support."

Eleanor grinned, "That is why we want you to allow Harry to be your designated speaker prior to the election. The Boy-Who-Lived publicly decrying Dumbledore combined with him offering support to you will sway a large number of the undecided neutrals to your camp. Rupert's block will support you, and we can hopefully pull a few of Dumbledore's supporters into the middle. Worst case scenario would see Rufus into the top spot, but we think that you should be able to pull off the votes."

Amelia sighed, "I can't say I like it, but it seems our best shot. I wish we had something more to push favor into my column, but we work with what we have." Harry laughed delightedly, "I'm assuming that putting one of Dumbledore's teachers and trusted confidant's on trial prior to calling for a vote of No Confidence would put a damper on him."

"Who, and for what?"

"Snape. Mind rape of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Amelia's eyes darkened, "When did he do this?"

"For several months after the Christmas holidays last term. He was supposed to be giving me Occlumency lessons, but used them as an excuse to abuse me. I figure bringing him up on those charges should be enough to have him actually tried for his Death Eater activities rather than having it swept under a rug, because Dumbledore said he was a spy."

Amelia nodded, "That would severely damage Dumbledore. It might just be enough to make a push at having him removed as Chief Warlock."

Rupert shook his head, "We need to wait until the August session to try that. If we try to go too far too fast, we will make a very loud thud when we fall. We're planning on contacting Madame Longbottom, to bring up conduct issues for Snape at the next Board of Governors meeting. We're hoping that giving Dumbledore a month to prove all the accusations against him correct as he attempts to regain control of Harry, and Hogwart's dirty laundry being aired will be enough of a stain on his reputation to have him removed by then."

Harry continued, "Also, we intend to serve him with a Writ of Recovery tomorrow, as he had money removed from the Potter vaults that he wasn't authorized to remove."

Amelia shook her head, "That won't work. The Ministry had him named your magical guardian. He would have been allowed to get small amounts of money for your upkeep."

"He took a million galleons as one shot, and put it into an account to run the Order of the Phoenix. That hardly qualifies as my upkeep. In addition, he used his position as Chief Warlock to have my parents' will sealed, which would have precluded the Ministry's ability to have him declared my guardian in the first place."

Amelia nodded, "Well, the Wizengamot session is day after tomorrow, what do you have planned in the meantime?"

Harry responded, "I have to go to Gringott's in the morning to have the block that Dumbledore placed on my core removed, while Rupert is going to spend the morning softening up some other votes."

Amelia sucked in a breath at Harry's mention of a blocked core, "Have Gringotts swear out paperwork with their seal on it about removing the block. That will be a serious blow to Dumbldore."

Rupert looked quizzical, "I'm confused as to how that could present a problem for him. Blocking someone's magic when they are young is permissible."

Amelia shook her head, "I know, but that is only under certain circumstances. The first being parental permission, which he did not have, the second being that it is registered with the Ministry, which it is not, and the third being that the block is removed upon the recipients 11th birthday in order to record an accurate HMI, which it was obviously not."

Harry nodded, "Cool, just one more nail in the old man's coffin. I'm certainly going to enjoy seeing the look on his face when he realizes I'm taking some of his power away."

After that the meeting broke up, and the Greengrasses headed home, where Harry flooed Neville and set up the meeting with his grandmother the next afternoon, warning him to be quiet about the fact that Harry had been in contact with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 8

The next day, Harry traveled to Gringotts on his own, and met quickly with Runetooth, who took Harry to the ritual room, which was a stone chamber with an altar in the middle.

While on the way to the ritual room, Harry said, "Amelia Bones wants me to have Gringotts swear out a document with your seal denoting that you removed the block from me today."

Runetooth nodded, "I will have that done while the ritual is taking place and will have it with your other documents when you are done." The two of them entered the ritual room and Runetooth indicated Harry to go to the altar, "You must remove all your clothing, and then lay down on the altar. Three goblin shamans will enter and begin the ritual. It is imperative that all of your body remain on the altar during the whole ritual, so try to move as little as possible."

Harry stepped onto the altar, "Why do I have to remove my clothes?"

Runetooth shook his head, "I don't know why humans are so concerned with modesty, however the reason is simple. Any clothing that you are wearing when the block is broken would be incinerated by the magical backlash that will occur when your power is unblocked. We will return the items to you upon completion of the ritual."

Harry sighed, "Very well." He proceeded to disrobe, and laid down on the altar. Runetooth gathered his clothing and left the room. Moments later, the goblin shamans entered the room, and began chanting. Given that the invocations were in Gobbldegook, Harry didn't understand anything they said, but after several minutes he began to feel pressure inside his chest, as if something was trying to escape. He did as instructed and stayed as still as possible, but the pressure just continued to build until it became excruciatingly painful. Just as Harry was about to scream that he couldn't take anymore, there was a loud snapping sound that echoed through the room, and then a surge of power was released and infused through Harry. It washed away the aches that had been created and he felt better than he ever had before.

Harry sat up on the altar, and each of the three shamans bowed to him, and then filed from the room. Runetooth returned with Harry's clothes and laid them down. Harry quickly dressed and put on his glasses. Once he did, he discovered that his vision went blurry. As he removed them it cleared. "Was the ritual supposed to correct my vision?"

Runetooth shrugged, "There are numerous side effects to unbinding a wizard's magic like this. I can only assume that your poor vision was a condition caused by the block, and removing it allowed your magic to fix the problem. Very few wizards experience problems such as poor eyesight until they grow old. Had you not noticed that you were the only student at Hogwarts wearing glasses?"

Harry nodded, "I just assumed they had contacts."

"The wizarding world has no such thing. The Muggleborns might possibly use such a device, but no Pureblood would even know how."

"I suppose that makes sense. Well, if you have all the paperwork I need, I will be off. I have an appointment with Madam Longbottom after lunch, and the Greengrasses are meeting me there."

Runetooth turned and walked out of the room, "If you will follow me to my office, Mr. Potter, I have all the paperwork there." The two of them made their way through the corridors to the office, where Runetooth settled behind his desk, "Here is your Writ of Emancipation, this is the Writ of Recovery for you to present Dumbledore with, and this is a copy of the contract with the Weasleys."

Harry took the proffered documents and said, "Thank you, Runetooth. Gringotts and you have been most helpful."

Runetooth responded, "Good luck, Mr. Potter. The moment you hand that Writ of Recovery to Dumbledore, the magic will alert us, and we will lock down his accounts. At which point, the amount that he owes on the contract will magically update to what is remaining. I would recommend having someone serve him prior to the session beginning, as that will have him off-balance to start with."

"I welcome your advice, and will do so. With that I shall take my leave."

Harry nodded good-bye to the goblin and made his way out of Gringotts. In his haste he forgot to put up his hood, and as he made his way into the Leaky Cauldron to floo away, he was spotted from a distance by none other than Nymphadora Tonks, who rushed after him, but was too late to hear where he went. She immediately rushed to the Apparition point and Apparated to Hogwarts. She quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office, "Albus, I just spotted Harry."

"Where?"

"He was going into the Leaky Cauldron, but had flooed away before I could get to him. So, I didn't hear his destination."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will alert the others that he was spotted. This means that he is no longer hiding if he was in Diagon Alley. We will be able to return him to his relatives soon, then. Return to Diagon Alley, Nymphadora, and continue your vigil. He may have other business there, and return."

Tonks left his office and was making her away across the grounds, when she ran into Minerva. Minerva asked, "Why are you at Hogwarts, Nymphadora?"

Tonks replied, "I saw Harry in Diagon Alley. He flooed away before I could get to him in the Leaky Cauldron, so I came to report to Dumbledore as soon as I could."

Minerva asked, "How did young Harry look. He has been missing for two weeks."

Tonks paused to think, "He seemed fine. So, he hasn't been mistreated by whoever he's been hiding with. What I can't figure out is why he's hiding in the first place."

Minerva mused, "Why indeed? Carry on, Tonks. I dare say you have work to do."

Later that afternoon, the Greengrasses and Harry flooed into Longbottom manor. Neville greeted them, "Damn, Harry. Do you know how many times I've gotten letters and visits from people asking about you in the last two weeks? I've gotten daily reminders from Dumbledore and several other people to make sure I report to them if I hear from you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Did you report that you had heard from me?"

Neville looked disgusted, "Of course not. I didn't even inform Gran that you were coming today. I just said that it was the Greengrasses that wanted to discuss something concerning the Board of Governors meeting with her."

Harry smiled, "I knew I could count on you. As for introductions, this is Rupert and Eleanor Greengrass, their daughter Astoria, and their daughter and my betrothed, Daphne."

Neville gaped, "Bloody hell. No wonder you went into hiding. Most of our friends are going to hit the roof when they find out you're betrothed to a Slytherin."

Harry nodded, "I know. So, what do you think about it?"

Neville shrugged, "Daphne has never made fun of me at Hogwarts, so its fine. Now, if it were Pansy Parkinson, I would have to ask if you were out of your mind?"

Daphne laughed, "I knew there had to be a reason that you were the first of his friends that Harry decided to contact. I think Slytherin would have been a lot more fun over the years with the two of you instead of that prick Malfoy."

Neville winked, "Well, I'll lead all of you into the parlor. My Gran is waiting."

Rupert walked behind Neville with Harry bringing up the rear, so as to not startle the woman. Rupert bowed to Augusta and said, "I thank you, Lady Longbottom, for taking the time to see us today."

Augusta nodded, and was about to reply when she caught sight of Harry, "Harry Potter! Albus Dumbledore has been most insistent that he be notified if you contact Neville."

She stood to head for the Floo, when Neville stepped into her path. He shook his head at her, "Gran, you need to sit down and listen to them. Harry does not want Dumbledore aware of his presence."

Augusta Longbottom's mouth drew into a thin line, "Neville, you will move out of my way. I have a Floo call to make."

He replied, "No."

"Neville, you need to remember to whom you are speaking."

"And you, Gran, need to recall just who will be Head of the House of Longbottom in a year."

That comment caused Augusta to step back in shock. Neville continued, "I will attain my majority next July, and I will officially become the Head of House. I will no longer need Great Uncle to stand as proxy. If you would like to remain a member of this family at that time, you will sit and listen."

Harry started forward to intervene, but Rupert gripped his arm and shook his head. Harry subsided.

Augusta took a moment to compose herself, and then sat. She took a deep breath, and then, "Lord Greengrass, if you and your family would have a seat, I will listen to what you and Mr. Potter have come here to tell me today."

Between Neville, Daphne, and Harry, they filled her in on the dealings at Hogwarts over the last five years, with Rupert and Eleanor filling in occasional details from outside Hogwarts. Once they were finished, there was little in Augusta's eyes but rage.

"So, what would you like done about it? I'm certain you have an agenda, or you wouldn't have come here."

Rupert explained, "Well, Snape will be dealt with at the Wizengamot session tomorrow. Harry was emancipated by Sirius' will and will be assuming his seats. Amelia is going to bring charges against him for the mind rape. At the very least, that will cost him his job. Not even Dumbledore will be able to protect him from that. The backlash from the parents would be unstoppable if they didn't remove him from Hogwarts. Our ultimate goal is the removal of Dumbledore as Headmaster, but we don't have the ammunition to damage his reputation enough for that, yet. What we would like to propose is a greater degree of oversight on his dealings at Hogwarts. No more unilateral hires that bypass the board, and anything else that we can impose to curtail his activities."

Augusta nodded, "You can count on me to voice such proposals, and I daresay with testimony from young Mr. Potter, that we will be able to sway enough of the Board. I am the chair now that Lucius Malfoy was taken to prison. So, I need five of the other eleven votes to go along with me on this."

The party sat and talked about less consequential things including Daphne and Harry's betrothal for quite awhile that afternoon. As the meeting was breaking up and they were preparing to leave, Augusta stood and placed both of her hands on Neville's shoulders, "Neville, I want your friends to witness this. While I'm not exactly happy about how you did it, I have never been more proud of you than when you stood up to me for what you felt was right. I have faith that you will make an excellent Head of House Longbottom."

Harry gave Neville a thumbs up, as Neville's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his Gran.

Later that evening, the Order was assembled at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore rose and got everyone's attention, "Yes, by now everyone should be aware that Harry was spotted today. I have a Wizengamot session tomorrow, and I will speak with Amelia Bones to hopefully get the Ministry involved in discovering why Harry has been in hiding."

Remus commented, "He may just want to mourn Sirius' without handlers around."

"Be that as it may, Remus, Harry cannot simply roam around. He is in great danger from the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Minerva spoke up, "Speaking of You-Know-Who, what are we going to do about him? He's been quiet so far this summer, and we haven't done anything to be prepared for when he does become active again."

Moody nodded, "The only thing we've done is look for Potter. We should be going after Death Eaters, while Voldemort is recuperating from whatever Potter did to him at the Ministry."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Finding Harry is our priority. We must get him back under our watch, so that we can make sure that he is safe and isn't being unduly influenced by someone."

Dumbledore handed out assignments for various people, and then the meeting broke up. Remus cornered Minerva, "I know you noticed it too, Minerva. Dumbledore is far more worried about someone influencing Harry than he is his safety. He just keeps parroting that line like its some kind of mantra."

Minerva nodded, "I'm beginning to wonder precisely what Albus is so worried that Harry will find out. Over the years, he's been extremely careful not to let Harry learn too much about the wizarding world. He's limited his exposure to school and the few people he deems trustworthy."

Remus asked, "Do you think that he just doesn't want Harry to know about his political power? If Harry were to claim his voting rights next year, he would take those votes away from Dumbledore."

"Surely, Albus isn't worried about that. He would still be the Chief Warlock. He also has a strong voting block, and I can't see Harry going against the light anyway."

Remus shrugged, "I don't know, but my intuition is telling me something is wrong. I just don't know what it is."

Minerva patted him on the shoulder, "I fear we won't know until we find Mr. Potter. We'll have to save our questions till then."

"Yes, we will."


	9. Chapter 9

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 9

Rupert and Harry were standing in a room just off the main Wizengamot chamber. Rupert grinned as he watched Harry take a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Harry intoned.

"Just relax. You're as prepared for this as it was possible to make you. You'll be fine. I'll leave the door cracked when I go out so that you can hear the beginning proceeding, and then as soon as Dumbledore asks if there is any preliminery business, Amelia will announce you."

Harry nodded, "Then, I go in and hand my paperwork to Dumbledore. As soon as I'm invested, then I hit him with the Writ of Recovery, and you and Amelia will handle the rest of the accusations."

Rupert clapped him on the back, "See, I told you that you were prepared. I'll be waiting for you to take your seat out there."

With that Rupert walked out into the main chamber, leaving the door slightly ajar so that Harry could hear. The only thing he heard for several minutes was the shuffling of feet and murmured greetings as each of the Lords and Ladies found their way to their seats.

Then, Dumbledore's voice rang out, "As Chief warlock, I, Albus Dumbledore, call this, the seventh session of the Wizengamot in the year 1996 to order. Now, before we begin this month's agenda, does anyone have any preliminary business?"

Amelia stood, and said, "It has come to my attention in the past few days that we have a new Lord to invest as he has reached his majority."

Lord Longbottom, who had been clued in on the proceedings by Augusta stood, "What lord is this? We have no records that any of the proxied Lords were coming of age."

Amelia nodded, "This is true, Lord Longbottom. However, this Lord was emancipated with the death of his legal and magical guardian, and thus attained his majority."

By this point, Dumbledore, who was no fool, assumed Amelia was referring to Harry and said, "This is nonsense. For an emancipation to be legal, it has to be recognized by both Gringotts and the Ministry."

Amelia smiled, which Dumbledore felt boded ill for him, "Such emancipation has been recognized by both, along with the Wizengamot. I refer to Lord Harry James Potter."

Harry took this as his cue to enter, and walked proudly into the room wearing his Potter familial robes, with the Black and Peverell crests on the opposite breast to the Potter crest. Dumbledore snarled, "This is preposterous. I am Harry's magical guardian, and I have certainly never emancipated him."

Harry stepped forward, and presented Dumbledore with his Writ of Emancipation, "As you can see, that has both the Ministry and Gringotts seals, so it is legal, which also calls into question your claims to have been my legal guardian."

Dumbledore gave Harry a vehement glare, "I refuse to recognize this. Mr. Potter will not be invested today."

Lord Greengrass rose, "You have no choice. To deny Lord Potter his investiture would defy your oaths to the Wizengamot charter as Chief Warlock, and the penalty for such a thing would be harsh."

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry for a moment, and pretended to be thinking, while attempting to invade Harry's mind with Legilimency. His probe was soundly rebuffed. He stepped back in shock, and then relented, "Very well."

Harry's investing was handled quickly and then he took his place sitting next to Amelia Bones.

Albus stood, "Does anyone else have preliminary business before the Wizengamot?"

Harry stood, "I have in my hands a Writ of Recovery from Gringotts that is to be served upon you, Albus Dumbledore, for the theft of one million galleons from the Potter vaults while you were masquerading as my magical guardian." Harry walked over to Dumbledore and placed the writ in his hands to the shock of the entire Wizengamot, who were very soon in an uproar. Harry resumed his seat and sat smiling at the rage that was quickly becoming apparent on Dumbledore's face, while the Wizengamot chamber rang with the protests of old families, both light and dark, who were imagining the same thing occurring to one of their own children.

Once, the chamber had been brought back to order, Dumbledore resigned himself to ask for a third time, "Does anyone else have preliminary business before the Wizengamot?"

When, Amelia stood again, Dumbledore bowed his head. It was obvious to him what Harry had spent the last two weeks doing, and it was just as obvious that there was little he would be able to do within the constraints of the chamber to stop it. Amelia began, "It has come to the attention of the DMLE that there have been crimes perpetuated at Hogwarts. It is also felt by the Ministry that awaiting for a new judiciary tribunal to be selected and form an agenda would be a grave disservice to the students of Hogwarts. So, we propose that the trial take place in front of the entire Wizengamot."

Lord Longbottom, who had long been one of Dumbledore's supporters stood, "I second the motion."

Having a member of his own camp turn on him left Dumbledore with little choice but to call a vote. Given the tumult from earlier, and the number of members who had children or grandchildren at Hogwarts, the vote wasn't even close. 213 in favor and thirty against with seven abstentions. Once the vote was over, Dumbledore asked, "What supposed crime do you speak of?"

Amelia signaled one of the Aurors to get the prisoner, "There is no supposed about it, Chief Warlock. We have undeniable proof that Severus Snape mind raped Lord Potter under the pretense of giving him Occlumency lessons at your behest last term."

Dumbledore went ashen as Snape was led into the chamber and chaos reined again. He was administered Veritaserum, and then placed in front of the assembly. Amelia stepped forward as his questioner. She began, "Severus Snape, did you use the supposed Occlumency lessons of Lord Potter as an excuse to fire the Legilimens curse at him repeatedly?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware that this method is considered mind rape by the Ministry and is punishable by ten years in Azkaban per offense?"

"Yes."

"How many times were you guilty of such an offense?"

"Twice a week for eleven weeks."

Amelia turned to the Wizengamot, "We have more evidence if it is necessary, but I think such an admission is enough to establish guilt. What says the Wizengamot?"

Lord Diggory stood, "Knowing that this scum was in charge of Cedric for six years fills me with disgust. I say that we have heard enough and that we vote now."

The clamor for a vote forced Dumbledore into calling one. The only votes for acquittal were a couple of the openly Dark families that were simply trying to gain grace with Lord Voldemort. Snape was sentenced to 220 years in Azkaban and then led away. Once he was gone from the room, Dumbledore again asked, "Does anyone else have preliminary business before the Wizengamot?"

Dumbledore almost cringed when Harry stood. Cornelius Fudge shouted, "This is getting ridiculous. I have a Ministry to run, and don't have all day to devote to this."

Harry graced Fudge with a predatory smile, "Well, Minister, we shall have to see what we can do about clearing up some of your day for you. I call for a vote of No Confidence in Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

The Vote of No Confidence passed 180 to 70. Then, the election of the next minister began immediately. Harry nominated Amelia Bones. Lord Lestrange was nominated by another of the dark families, and Lord Scrimgeor nominated his son, Rufus, who was immediately sent for. Dumbledore stood and nominated Lord Diggory, who had this to say, "I decline to run for Minister at this time, and encourage any who had planned to vote for me to cast your vote for Amelia Bones instead." This pulled the rug completely out from under Dumbledore, who was left floundering without a viable light side candidate.

Harry spoke on Amelia's behalf pointing out her impartiality and willingness to listen to both side before taking decisive action. Lord Lestrange and Rufus both spoke on their own behalf, but neither of them could dent the picture that Harry had built in his speech about the state of affairs in the wizarding world. The vote when it was cast was far more favorable than they could have hoped for. Amelia received 147 votes, claiming a large share of the neutrals and most of Dumbledore's support on the plea of Amos Diggory.

Dumbledore asked the fated question one last time, and breathed a sigh of relief when no one stood. so, with a new Minister of Magic the session of the Wizengamot finally got to its agenda for the month of July.

Directly after the session was over, Harry stopped to speak to Amelia for a moment, and then took off with Rupert Greengrass, ignoring Dumbledore's attempts to stop him. The two of them quickly searched out the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and found Arthur in the office alone. He saw Harry and jumped up, "Harry, we've been so worried about you. Dumbledore has had the Order searching for you non-stop. Does he know where you are?"

Harry chuckled, "I daresay he knows that I'm in the Ministry, but he wishes I were anywhere but."

Arthur paused, "I'm confused. Why would Albus not want you in the ministry?"

"I was emancipated in Sirius' will and was invested in the Wizengamot this morning. Having his three votes stripped from him has Dumbledore in a bit of a snit."

"Very well. I can't pretend to understand where the animosity between you and Albus is coming from, but I'm just glad that you're ok." He stuck out his hand to Lord Greengrass, "I apologize for ignoring you, Rupert, but Harry was my focus."

Rupert shook his hand, "I understand. If I hadn't known where Harry was the last two weeks I would have been frantic as well."

Arthur raised one eyebrow, "I was unaware that you were acquainted with Harry."

Harry laughed, "I am betrothed to his oldest daughter. It would make sense for him to be worried."

Arthur dropped onto his desk, "Betrothed?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that is why we're here. Dumbledore has done everything in his power, and a few things that aren't to keep me from learning of the betrothal contract, even going so far as to obliviate me and Rupert of our knowledge of the contract. He also stole the Greengrass copy, but luckily was unable to access the Potter heirloom vault to get my copy."

Arthur stood and walked back around his desk and sat down. He offered seats to the two of them and then asked, "I can understand your animosity now, but I don't understand why you have come to see me about it. This would be best taken up with Amelia as Head of the DMLE."

Harry laughed, "I see that the gossip hasn't made it upstairs. yet. Amelia Bones is now the Minister of Magic. We just ousted Fudge a few hours ago." Harry gave Arthur a few moments to compose himself from the shock and then his expression grew grim, "The reason I'm here is for a matter of treachery. I'm sorry to tell you that your wife was in on Dumbledore's game, and in addition has been removing money from my trust account the last two years, as she had gotten my key."

The color drained from his face, "Are you certain? How do you know Molly is involved?"

"Gringotts informed me at the beginning of summer that she had been taking the money from my trust account, and we have this." He placed the copy of the betrothal contract between Harry and Ginny on the desk. Arthur picked up the document and looked it over. The signatures of Molly and Albus at the bottom sealed any protest that he might have had.

He sighed, "As the injured party in this matter, Lord Potter, what would you like done?"

Harry steepled his fingers, "I will leave Molly's punishment up to you as her Head of House, but I must say that the punishment should fit the crime. Also, I want to know if any other member of your family was involved, and to what extent. If you invoke Head of House, none of them will be able to lie to you. I would like to be present but unobserved for that questioning."

"I have no problem with that, but how will you remain unobserved at the Burrow?"

Harry grinned, and with a movement disappeared, "I have an Invisibility cloak."

They made arrangements for Harry to meet Arthur and Apparate to the Burrow with him after work to question the members of the family still at home.


	10. Chapter 10

Wizarding Saviour?

Chapter 10

Harry met Arthur that afternoon, and as the two of them left the Ministry and headed for the Apparition point, Arthur commented, "I flooed Fred and George and told them to be at the Burrow this evening. They're going to close early, since I told them it was important."

Harry nodded, "I'm hoping none of the children are involved, but its best to know. Also, I need to get in to visit the twin's shop. I'm assuming that they have come up with some great stuff."

Arthur grinned, "Molly hates the store, but I find it exceptionally funny, and they're making plenty of money to support themselves. They even offered to get Ron and Ginny new books and robes for the coming year."

"That fits what I know of them. They love to goof off, but they're extremely loyal which has me convinced they aren't involved."

"I hope not. Punishing my wife is going to be difficult enough. I daresay punishing one of my children will be worse."

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you intending to do about Molly?"

Arthur sighed, "That depends on her level of complicity. If she was being led astray by Dumbledore, I will be lenient. If, however, she was fully complicit in the plot, I have no choice but to cast her from the House of Weasley. With such a stain on her honor, the Prewitts won't accept her back either. For a Pureblood to be nameless in our society is one of the worst fates possible short of Azkaban."

Harry agreed, "Yes, that would destroy most of them since they depend so much on a family name to take them places. The punishment for Molly is acceptable, and I will hold any Weasley not specifically complicit blameless."

Arthur patted him on the back, "Thank you. Such a declaration will go a long way to repairing the Weasley honor." The two of them arrived at the Apparition point, and Harry stopped Arthur.

He said, "Before we head into this conversation, let's step into the Cauldron, and grab a private corner. I have a few other things to explain to you about today." The two of them sat in the corner, and after ordering a couple of Butterbeers, Harry proceeded to explain his emancipation and a few other things that Arthur was unaware of.

Then, they returned to the Apparition point, and Harry swirled his cloak over himself, and then they popped away. The two arrived at the Burrow and Arthur walked up to the door stealing himself for the confrontation about to take place. He could see Molly through the window puttering in the kitchen, and based on the sounds coming from inside the twins had already arrived.

He took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door, and walked in. Molly greeted him, as always, and then the children came traipsing down the stairs. Fred asked, "So, what's so important, Dad?"

Arthur motioned for them all to sit at the table, and then said, "I am calling a Weasley Convocation as Head of House."

Molly gasped. The twins eyes widened, while Ron just looked confused. He asked, "What's a convocation?"

Ginny gave him a dirty look, "Did you not pay any attention to anything you're supposed to know? A convocation is when the Head of House believes that someone has done something that is against the family, or impugns the family honor."

Arthur smiled at Ginny, praying in his mind that his youngest child was not involved, "That's correct, Ginny. Now, let's have your oaths."

Again, Ron showed his ignorance, "What oath?"

George explained this time, "You have to make an oath against your honor as part of the family to tell the truth. If you lie to the Head of House after that, the family magicks extract a harsh penalty."

"What?"

Molly replied ashen faced, "Your magic."

Ron turned red, "I refuse to take such an oath."

Arthur replied, "If you refuse to take the oath, Ron, you will be summarily cast from the family, and then you will no longer be allowed to live at the Burrow, or claim to be a Weasley."

Ron spluttered, "This is crazy. What reason could you possibly have to do such a thing to us?"

The twins just gave Ron a disgusted look, and took their oath. Ginny followed just behind, and then Molly did so, though she appeared reluctant. Arthur looked at Ron, "Now, is the time to decide. You know the consequences."

"Bloody hell. Fine, then. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, swear on my honor to be truthful in all my statements to my Head of House while this convocation lasts." A flash of light came from them as Arthur sealed the convocation with his own magic and rights as Head of House.

The first question from his mouth set the stage for the meeting, "How many of you were aware that Molly had negotiated a betrothal contract between Ginny and Harry Potter?"

Ginny and the twins looked flabbergasted, while the tips of Ron's ears darkened, and Molly's face reddened with anger. Arthur repeated the question and added, "I'm waiting for an answer."

The twins both stood and intoned in concert, "Dad, we had no idea about anything of that nature, and demand that Mother be punished for such an offense, or we will disown ourselves from House Weasley."

That statement was all it took for Molly's anger to pop, "You ungrateful wretches. I only did what I could for the betterment of the family."

By this point Ginny was crying as she repeated over and over again that she didn't know. Arthur ignored Molly for a moment and turned to Ron, "What did you know about this, Ronald?"

Ron replied, "I didn't know about a contract, but Mum told me that since I was friends with Harry after first year that I was supposed to make sure he didn't get into a relationship with any girls, so that Ginny would have her chance. I got chewed out in fourth year, because she thought Harry was dating Hermione, and then again last year, when she found out about Cho Chang. She didn't tell my why except that it was for the good of the family."

Arthur nodded, "Molly, you appear to think that the contract was for the good of the family. Explain to me how you gaining control of half the Potter fortune, and Albus Dumbledore getting the other half was in any way for the good of the Weasley family."

Molly paled, "You've seen the contract."

Arthur nodded, "I am also aware that you have been stealing from Harry. I want to know where the money is?"

Molly slumped, "Its in a box in our closet. I was holding it for when You-Know-Who took over."

"What do you mean by that?"

Molly sighed, "Albus told me that he had a grand plan for Harry, but that part of it would require us to allow You-Know-Who to gain control of Britain, so that when the confrontation comes, Harry will be killed by him, and then Albus said he would be able to defeat You-Know-Who after Harry was dead, since Harry and him are linked, and neither will really die unless both of them are killed close together."

Arthur turned to Ron, "Did you know anything about her taking money from Harry?"

Ron nodded, "She gave me some of it to keep me quiet after I found out."

Arthur stood and took out his wand, "I, Arthur Charles Weasley, as Head of House Weasley cast Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley from House Weasley for crimes against one we considered to be our own. You are each now nameless." He took a deep breath, "Fred, George, follow Ron up to his room and allow him to pack his personal possessions, but don't let him take anything that belongs to the family. I will watch Molly." He turned to Ginny, "Will you be alright until I return?"

Ginny was still crying, but attempted to nod. Harry whipped off his cloak, and approached, "I'll stay with her, Arthur."

Arthur nodded, but before anyone could leave the room, Ron lunged at Harry screaming, "Bastard."

Harry sidestepped him while casting a spell to knock him off his feet. As Ron struggled back to his feet, Harry leveled his wand right in between Ron's eyes. He replied, "I could say the same thing about you, since you were supposed to be my best friend. Now, go get your stuff." Harry caught Molly smirking from the corner of his eye, "What pray tell has you so giddy?"

Molly smiled, "I may have been cast from my family, but at least you will be expelled from Hogwarts for doing underage magic."

Harry chuckled, "I seriously doubt that considering that I was emancipated, and am now a recognized adult." Arthur led Molly to their room, while the twins followed Ron, holding him at wand point. Harry patted Ginny on the shoulder, "I'm sorry that you got caught up in this, Ginny."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Harry. I just can't believe my mother would do something like that."

"I know. I was under the impression that she felt I was part of the family, but it was all for show." He was about to continue when he saw Dumbledore Apparate in with several members of the Order. He jumped up, "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I don't care to have a confrontation with the old man right now. I have to go. Give my apologies to your father and the twins." He raced for the fireplace and tossed the Floo powder in and whispered Greengrass Manor under his breath, just as Dumbledore and the rest of the Order came into the room.

Albus raced in and asked, "Where is Harry?"

Ginny shrugged, "He went through the floo. I don't know where."

Hearing the commotion, Arthur marched Molly back downstairs, and came face to face with Albus. Albus asked, "Why didn't you alert the rest of the Order that Harry was here?"

Arthur replied coldly, "Harry has no desire to see you, Albus, and neither do I. You have sullied the honor of House Weasley with your manipulations, and I wish for you to leave my home. If you do not, I will call the Ministry and have you arrested. I think Rufus will be quite interested in two of his Aurors assisting you in breaking the law." He gave Kingsley and Tonks a withering look when he said this.

Albus drew himself up as if prepared to do something to Arthur, but then seemed to think better of it considering all of the witnesses at hand. It would not do for him to lose even more support than had already eroded. "Very well. We will leave." Molly grabbed Ron as he was coming down the stairs with the twins still holding him at wand point, and followed the rest of the Order from the house.

That evening at Grimmauld Place the Order convened, and Arthur came in at the last minute. Albus looked surprised, but bit his tongue, knowing that anything he said against Arthur would put him in a bad light, especially given the truths that had been revealed today. Arthur sat next to Bill and leaned over, "We have to talk after the meeting. I don't know if you've heard, but I had to cast Molly and Ron from the family."

Bill's eyes widened. Casting someone from the family was a harsh penalty, and he realized that the two must have done something heinous for Arthur to enact it.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order. He announced, "Harry Potter has been located. Unfortunately, he has been staying with people that have been giving him counsel that is not in his best interests, and it falls to us to ascertain a way to bring him back under our guidance."

Arthur snorted, "Under our guidance? You mean you want Harry back under your thumb. Maybe the Order should benefit from the real story of what happened today."

Albus waved him off, "I don't think the minor details are relevant. It is only important that we get Harry to listen to us again."

Minerva spoke up, "I think that most of us would like to know those insignificant details, Albus. Go ahead, Arthur."

Albus interrupted him before he could speak, "I still don't think it necessary. It will waste time that we could better spend focusing on Harry's rebelliousness."

Moody inserted at this point, "I've heard from some of my contacts, and from what I've been told, I think we need to hear what Arthur has to say. Harry's rebelliousness sounds like it is well founded to me."

Several Order members protested, but the majority wanted Arthur to speak. So, he began, "Harry came to me today to inform me that Albus and Molly conspired together to steal money from his vault, while signing a betrothal contract between Ginny and him."

There were gasps around the room. Hagrid shouted, "Dumbledore woudnna do that."

Minerva gave him an icy stare, "Albus, how could you?"

Albus replied with grace, "I had no idea that Molly was taking money from his vault. I, however, did take money to fund the Order, which was my legal right to do as Harry's guardian. James gave money to fund the Order during the first war, and would have wanted the Potter fortune to be used again."

There were nods around the room, but Arthur scoffed, "While I can't say that I knew James Potter very well, I can say that I doubt he would have wanted you to take money from his child without permission, especially considering that you have never been Harry's guardian."

Kingsley asked, "What do you mean? I wasn't very highly placed in the DMLE back then, but I remember the Ministry awarding custody to Dumbledore."

Arthur replied, "Yes, but that was illegal. Dumbledore used his influence as Chief Warlock to have the Potter will sealed. Sirius was always his guardian, since he wasn't actually convicted, and Sirius' will emancipated Harry."

Moody nodded, "So, that's how Amelia was elected minister today. I know that Dumbledore supported Fudge in a very close vote of No Confidence last month."

Tonks appeared confused, "I don't understand how Harry's emancipation would change a vote in the Wizengamot."

Moody responded gruffly, "That's what happens when you don't pay attention in your Politics and Government class at the Auror Academy. The Potter's have controlled both the Potter vote and the Peverell vote for generations. Dumbledore assumed those votes as Harry's guardian along with the Black proxy, since he argued that it couldn't be discharged by Sirius, since he was in Azkaban. Harry being emancipated would give him control of all three of those votes. The vote of No Confidence was so close last month that three votes switching sides could change the outcome."

Albus stayed silent through all of these accusations, and now felt that it was time for him to enact his grandfatherly charm, "I may have made some mistakes in my dealings with young Harry, but I have only done what I have because I knew Voldemort would be returning. I don't want such mistakes to divide the Order at such a critical time. We need to have Harry cooperating with us, so that we can defeat Voldemort. He's the true enemy."

This speech appeared to sway many of the Order members back to Albus' side, so Arthur stood up in disgust, "I can't listen to anymore of this garbage. I was forced into casting my wife and son out of House Weasley today because they got caught up in your machinations. I, Arthur Charles Weasley, formally resign from the Order of the Phoenix."

Bill followed him to his feet, "I, William Arthur Weasley, formally resign from the Order of the Phoenix."

Kingsley stood, "I, Kingsley Josia Shacklebolt, formally resign from the Order of the Phoenix." A few other minor members also resigned, and began leaving the house, while Dumbledore stood in shock that he lost seven members of his Order. It took all of his self-restraint to maintain his composure. Thus, he did not take note of the looks exchanged between Minerva, Remus, and Alastor that communicated that all three intended to remain in the Order, so that they could keep an eye on one Albus Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 11

That same day, Harry went back to Greengrass Manor and sat down to have a conversation with Rupert. He dropped a bombshell, "I just found out today that Dumbledore's master plan has been for me to be killed by Voldemort, so that he can ride in and save the day. He wants to be the hero of the wizarding world once again."

Rupert replied, "That doesn't surprise me. How did you find out?"

Harry answered, "He apparently confided in Molly Weasley that he intended to allow Voldemort to take over, so that I would be cut off without support, which would guarantee that I would go down fighting. She also insinuated that Dumbledore told her that Voldemort couldn't be killed unless I died, too."

Rupert frowned, "That would lend credence to our Horcrux theory, but that would mean that you are a Horcrux as well."

Harry nodded grimly, "The thought had crossed my mind. The question is, how do we remove a Horcrux from me without me having to die?"

"I don't know, Harry. This is magic beyond my understanding. I'll contact Daryn, and have him look into it. He can put the American equivalent of the Department of Mysteries on it. He also has some connection in the Far East, which is where the Horcrux ritual was actually invented."

Harry sighed, "Well, then, I guess I will just have to wait for an answer."

Rupert patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it for now. If there is a solution, you can count on Daryn. Now, there is a conversation that you and I need to have." "What about?"

"Daphne?"

"What about Daphne?"

"I don't think you are putting in enough effort to get to know her better. I realize you have had a lot on your mind, and you have attempted to include her in our plans, but you have to do more than that. You need to go on a date."

Harry paled, "I just don't know what to say. I've only been on one rather disastrous date, and I'm a little unsure of what to do."

Rupert grinned, "Why don't you have the house elves put you together a picnic basket tomorrow, and invite Daphne to have lunch with you out on the grounds. It's going to be a beautiful day tomorrow, and you can relax and get to know each other. The longer you wait, the harder its going to be for the two of you to find common ground. Remember, you will be married once she reaches her majority."

Harry straightened with resolve, "I understand. I'll go and ask her right now."

Rupert chuckled as Harry headed for the den, where he knew Daphne to be. Harry walked in and said, "Daphne, could I talk to you for a moment?"

She set the book she was reading aside, and focused her attention on Harry, "What do you need, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and then plunged in, "I would like to know if you would be interested in accompanying me on a picnic tomorrow for lunch."

Daphne smiled, while Astoria giggled from across the room. She replied, "I would be delighted to have a picnic with you." She stood, while giving Astoria a dirty look for giggling, "I will be ready for lunch at half past noon."

Harry attempted a suave bow, and said, "I will be awaiting that moment most heartily."

The next day, the two of them danced around each other throughout the morning, with Daphne giving Harry a slight smile once or twice. Just after noon, Harry went to the kitchen and picked up the basket that the house elves had prepared. He met Daphne at the front door, and held out the arm that wasn't holding the basket to her. She grinned and linked arms with her, and the two of them took a stroll out onto the grounds. They found a spot under a shade tree that Daphne particularly liked, and Harry spread the blanket for the two of them to sit.

As the two of them pulled the food out of the basket, Harry began, "I owe you an apology, Daphne. Yesterday, it was pointed out to me that I wasn't putting in enough effort for us to get to know each other better. I would like to do what I can the rest of the summer to correct that, but I have to warn you that I have no clue what I'm doing."

Daphne smiled, "I don't see how that could be possible given all the girls that brag about having had you in a broom closet."

The blood drained from Harry's face as he protested, "But, I've never been in a broom closet with a girl."

Daphne giggled, "I didn't figure any of it was true, given what I've seen of you the last few weeks. It doesn't change the fact that according to the Hogwarts rumor mill, you are quite the ladies' man."

Harry reddened, "I must have been born under an unlucky star to have such a life."

"I don't know. If you weren't who you were, you wouldn't be getting me as a wife, and that would be a shame."

As Daphne intended the remark caused Harry to chuckle ruefully, "I suppose that is true. However, I wish I could dodge all the other garbage and just enjoy being a teenager."

Daphne shrugged, "Sometime being a teenager is overrated. You have several advantages from being declared legally of age, and you will just have to deal with the limitations that places on you in return for the benefits."

Harry nodded, "True, but I didn't invite you out here to discuss being an adult, or to talk strategy. I invited you out here to learn a little more about you, so I propose a trade."

Daphne eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean, a trade?"

"I suggest that I tell you something that you don't know about me, and then you reveal something about yourself in turn. I think that we will get to know each other that way."

Daphne nodded, "I'm impressed. Very well, you go first."

For the next three hours, Daphne and Harry traded anecdotes and stories about themselves until they packed up the remains of the picnic, and walked back into the house hand in hand, which was a far cry more intimate than the formal escort position that Harry had adopted on the way out.

The rest of the month of July passed quickly with Voldemort finally intruding on their thoughts. The Death Eaters resumed raiding the relatives of Muggle Borns, which had been their Modus Operandi during the first war. A few members of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to make contact with Harry at the Greengrasses, but they were quickly rebuffed, except for Remus, who informed Harry that several of the members of the Order had quit over what Dumbledore had done to him. He also confided in Harry that several more had considered it, but had decided that remaining in the Order to watch Dumbledore would be a better use of their time. Harry informed Remus that he still wasn't prepared to entrust anyone in the Order with information about himself, and that they would just have to do what they thought best. Harry and Daphne continued to get to know one another better, with Astoria quickly becoming a beloved little sister by Harry.

Harry used the fact that he was now no longer bound by the underage magic laws to practice magic. He smirked as he remembered something Daryn had told him, "Harry, the average witch and wizard have some bizarre view that there are powerful spells that only the truly elite amongst us can cast, and nothing could be further from the truth. The only difference is in the power that we can put into those spells, which allows us to achieve some spectacular effects. However, they are still the same spells. For example, a flame spell by someone with average power will produce a small jet of flame, but I can use that same spell to produce a gigantic ball of fire to hurl at my enemies. Most would assume that I cast a spell that they don't know or aren't magically powerful enough to cast, when in reality I used the incantation Incendio."

So, with his power unbound, Harry practiced with controlling his spell work to receive the desired result. It took him the better part of a few weeks, but getting it down to an instinctual level finally came. Something he knew to be necessary before returning to Hogwarts, so that he didn't accidentally obliterate someone.

Before they knew it, it was time for the Board of Governor's meeting, and he and Daphne prepared to go to it with Rupert and Eleanor. Upon arriving they were greeted by Augusta Longbottom, and shown to a witness room. She said, "I will have you summoned when it is time for you to present your request to the Board. I can't guarantee it will pass. I know we don't have the votes to have him removed yet because it takes ten votes without me or eight votes including mine to remove a sitting Headmaster, and I can't guarantee more than four. I only have to have five votes to put monitoring in place or fire a teacher. So, you only have to persuade one."

When it was time, the Greengrasses and Harry were called into the room. Augusta asked them to be seated and then continued, "It has come to my attention, Lord Greengrass and Lord Potter that both of you have concerns about Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster."

Rupert stood, "Yes, Governor Longbottom. Several deficiencies in the quality of education and the safety of the students at Hogwarts have come to my attention. Since, I only know of these problems second hand, I have brought my daughter to give her impressions of the occurrences of the last five years, and Lord Potter is here as well to give an accounting since most of the events in question surrounded him."

Harry stood as Rupert sat and addressed the Board, "I come before you asking at the very least that some sort of system to keep Albus Dumbledore's excesses in check during the following year. He has done many things concerning me that are questionable, as anyone aware of the most recent Wizengamot meeting can attest. He has had the proverbial rug pulled out from under him in the last month, and numerous newspaper articles vilifying his deeds have been published. While I am at the center of the events that brought about this deterioration in his reputation, I am not solely responsible. However, the Headmaster deems this to be my fault, and is obsessed with having me under his influence. It is this that I am addressing, and why I wish for him to be monitored more closely than in the past. To give the Board a better understanding of why I feel this way, I will give a short recap of the occurrences of my years at Hogwarts, and how I have been in mortal danger every year, most of which occurred because the Headmaster was more concerned with me being tested than he was with the safety of the student body." What proceeded from then was a summary of the events of Harry's first five years with Daphne lending an outsiders point of view on the events, and the reactions of the students and staff to the incidents. The Board interrupted constantly, and questioned Harry and Daphne vigorously, but in the end the testimony came to an end.

Augusta Longbottom banged her gavel, "We will now have a vote." She looked to the guests, "We'll be raising a privacy shield, so you may stay and await the results of the vote." The shield went up, and the Board appeared to be arguing for several minutes before they finally calmed. Approximately, twenty minutes later, the privacy shield came down, and Augusta summoned a house elf, and handed it a note to deliver. She said aloud, "We will wait for the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout before revealing the ruling of the Board."

The four professors entered the room, and Dumbledore inwardly cringed when he saw Harry Potter in the room. They were seated and then Augusta banged the gavel again, "Headmaster Dumbledore, the Board has heard some disturbing things about occurrences in this school over the past five years. It has led us to the conclusion that you may not be the best choice as Headmaster for Hogwarts." Dumbledore started as heard this, but calmed as the next sentence left Augusta's mouth, "However, we have decided to place you on probation. Have you found a replacement for the Death Eater, Severus Snape, as Head of Slytherin?"

Dumbledore answered her, "Yes, I have procured the services of Horace Slughorn to return as Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin. We have also hired Nymphadora Tonks as the Defense Teacher."

Augusta perused the Board with her eyes, and they all nodded, "That is good, since you now need to find two more teachers. The Board has achieved the votes necessary to fire Professor Binns and Professor Trelawney."

Dumbledore protested, "That only leaves me with three weeks to fill both positions. Can't the two of them be placed on probation?"

Board member Davis shook his head, "No, that is out of the question. We should have taken action on those two members of the staff long ago. The only reason that we haven't is that we accepted your word that the complaints against them were unfounded as their only failing was being uncharismatic, but the testimony that we have heard today along with the events of the last month leaves us with little reason to trust your judgment on such matters."

Augusta continued from there, "The terms of your probation are as follows. You will handle no disciplinary measures. You are not allowed to deduct points or issue detentions. All those matters will be dealt with by the Heads of House. Also, any changes to rules must be approved by the Deputy Headmistress as well as at least one of the other Heads of House. If they don't approve, the matter may be brought before us. Is this acceptable, Headmaster, or do you wish to resign?"

Dumbledore was tempted to tell her exactly where she could stick her probation as he was seething inside. He managed to keep the grandfatherly expression on his face as he replied, "I have little choice but to acquiesce to the Board's demands, and I look forward to the day when I have the full trust of the Board once again."

The rest of the meeting dealt with minutia about the budget, and other day to day affairs. Then, the meeting broke up, and as Harry was heading for the door, he was stopped by McGonagall. She said, "Mr. Potter, as you have been unreachable by owl, I need to know what classes you will be taking into N.E.W.T. level."

Harry nodded, "I would be happy to oblige you, Professor McGonagall, but as I don't know what my O.W.L. scores were, I don't know what I am eligible for."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I have your scores in my office. Since, owls were coming back early in the summer with your mail unopened, I didn't even attempt to send them out. If you would follow me, we will retrieve them." Harry followed her, while the Greengrasses trailed behind, and spotting the possible problem, several members of the Board descended on Dumbledore to keep him busy.

After receiving his scores, and being informed of the lowered requirements for admittance into Potions, Harry decided to continue with Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and asked if he could add Arithmancy.

McGonagall appeared puzzled, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but you haven't taken Arithmancy before. You would have to start in the class with the third years."

Rupert Greengrass inserted himself, "That's not entirely correct, Minerva. The by-laws allows him to take a proficiency test to get into the fifth year class. Assuming, he scores well enough on the O.W.L. at the end of the year, he could take another placement test at the beginning of next year, and be in the N.E.W.T. seventh year class."

Harry nodded, "That is what I would like to do. I was tutored earlier in the summer somewhat, and it was discovered that I have somewhat of a knack for it. I'm positive that I could pass the proficiency test."

McGonagall nodded, "I will set everything up with Professor Vector, but you need to have a back-up as you must continue with five classes."

"Put me down for Care of Magical Creatures, just in case then."

After that, Harry and the Greengrasses beat a hasty retreat from the castle to avoid encountering Dumbledore.

A/N: Next chapter will have the last bit of summer, and then the train ride. Then, its back to Hogwarts. To all those that review, I appreciate it. For those of you that ask questions for clarification, I answer if the answer won't give anything of the future story away. So, if don't answer a review it is because I can't do so without compromising the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 12

Several days after the meeting with the Board of Governors, Rupert knocked on the door to Harry's room. Harry looked up from the book he was reading, "What can I do for you?"

Rupert motioned for Harry to follow him, "Daryn is here. He's been looking into our little problem, and has brought someone from the American MIA."

"MIA?" echoed Harry.

"Magical Intelligence Agency. You have to keep in mind that the magical government in America is just a department of the Muggle government rather than an autonomous entity. They make their own laws, but are also bound by muggle laws as well," replied Rupert.

The two of them entered the parlor, where Daryn and another man were waiting for them. Daryn introduced the stranger as he slapped Harry on the back, "Harry, this is Agent Smith from MIA. He's going to do a test to determine if you are a Horcrux."

Harry shook the man's hand and asked, "If I am a Horcrux, is there anything we can do about it?"

The man shook his head, "If you are a true Horcrux, then the only way to remove it is to destroy the container, in this case, you. However, I highly doubt you are an actual Horcrux, due to the complexity of the ritual, and how the container must be prepare. If Voldemort had intended to make a Horcrux that night with your murder, then he would have had something else prepared to be the vessel. If you will sit down, and close your eyes, I will perform the scan on you."

Harry sat down, and shut his eyes, "I'm ready." Daryn and Rupert backed away, while Agent Smith began incanting in a low voice in a language that none of them were familiar with.

After several minutes, some glyphs appeared above Harry's scar in a bizarre psychedelic color. Agent Smith studied them for a few moments, and then cancelled the spell. He spoke, "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you are not a true Horcrux. The bad news is that you are the victim of an attempted possession by the soul fragment that was supposed to go into the prepared vessel."

Daryn asked, "Is that any better?"

The Agent nodded, "The extraction process is complicated and painful, but certainly not deadly. However, the fact that you have a portion of Voldemort's soul trapped inside that scar gives us a way to locate any Horcruxes that he may have made."

Rupert asked, "How does that work?"

"The American Ministry has a device that when a soul fragment is placed inside it, will tell you if there are any other such fragments within a five hundred mile radius, and where they are. So, if we do the extraction somewhere in the center of Britain, the device will be able to tell us if there are any more and how many."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant. So, when can we do this?"

Agent Smith replied, "We will have to have the device transported, and we will need authorization to operate it on British soil."

Rupert turned to Daryn, "Is it possible to get such permission?"

Daryn chuckled, "Easy as pie. We don't have to get permission from the Ministry of Magic, but the Muggle government. All we do is have it treated as an experiment, and have the President assure the Prime Minister that it will put no one in danger, and that it will ultimately save lives, because of the threat of Voldemort, then he will approve a covert op in a heartbeat. I'll have everything ready to go by the 20th at the latest."

Harry shook the agent's hand, as well as Daryn's, "I can't thank you enough. This gets rid of a huge weight on my mind."

The agent took his leave, and then the three of them continued to talk strategy over a drink, and as Daryn was leaving he said, "Oh, by the way, Harry, I've secured you a tutor that should be able to get in and out of Hogwarts without being detected by Dumbledore. His name is Aaron Packard, and I have officially loaned him out from our Auror corps. He's a high level Grand Sorcerer, so he can channel magic at your level and above, so the tutoring should be quite informative."

Harry chuckled, "Good, I didn't want to take Defense at Hogwarts given the track record for teachers, and it turns out to be a good thing that we planned this. A member of Dumbledore's Order is the new Defense Professor."

"Well, that sucks. Keep your head up, though, and you'll get through fine. I have faith in you, Harry."

Rupert inserted, "We all do."

Harry smiled, "Thanks. I need that sometimes. Anyway, since it seems I have some free time before dinner, I think I will go spend some time with your daughter."

Daryn and Rupert laughed as Harry went traipsing out to look for his betrothed. Daryn looked at Rupert, "So, do you regret having your memory restored?"

Rupert shook his head, "Not a chance. I've only been around Harry for a little over a month, and I'm already quite fond of him. It won't be long, I expect till I will start referring to him as the son that he will be one day."

Several days passed with Harry practicing on his own, and spending time with Daphne and the rest of his soon to be family. He took the time to write a letter to Hermione in the hopes that she wouldn't be in quite a snit for the lack of communication come September First.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written you, but I had to make sure that it was safe for me to do so. I'm also sorry that you can't write back, as in order to keep Dumbledore from tracking me, I've had wards placed to keep owls from finding me. I can't explain much in a letter, but rest assured that I am having what is easily the best summer of my life. I promise that I will explain more of what has occurred when I see you at Hogwarts._

_Harry_

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, and said, "Drop the letter to Hermione, but don't come back here. It will be too easy for them to track you. Go hang out with Hagrid, he'll take care of you until I can retrieve you."

Hedwig hooted and then cuffed him on the head with her wing as she flew out the window. Later that day, his tutor Aaron showed up, and the two of them began dueling practice. Aaron showed him techniques to better use his power, but most of all they practiced using their powers dueling in a specially prepared chamber, so as not to destroy the manor.

Soon enough it was time for the August Wizengamot session, and Rupert and Harry had made an appointment with Rufus, who was now the Head of the DMLE. The two of them walked in to the office and shook hands. Rufus began, "So, what can I do for you, Lord Potter and Lord Greengrass."

Harry took the lead, "We have charges to file against former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Dolores Umbridge."

"What charges would those be, Lord Potter?"

Harry waved him off, "It's just Harry, Director Scrimgeor. I only use the Lord thing when its necessary. I know that I supported your rival for Minister, but that was because I thought the Ministry would be a much better place with her as Minister and you heading the DMLE, than the other way around. I hope that won't make it difficult for us to work together."

Rufus chuckled, "You certainly get right to the point, Harry. I would be happy to work with you, and I certainly won't hold not being Minister against you, since I've seen the mess that Amelia inherited. I don't exactly envy her. Now, what is this about Umbridge?"

"She forced me to use a Blood Quill during detention to write lines."

Rufus looked shocked, "That shouldn't be possible. The wards at Hogwarts would have sounded an alarm to the Headmaster if she was doing actual harm to a student."

Harry shrugged, "That makes sense. Dumbledore is all about making sure that I turn to him for advice. Letting Umbridge torture me sounds like something he would allow to make me distrust the Ministry, and trust him."

Rufus pulled out a quill, and set to writing, "How many times did she make you use the Blood Quill?"

Harry shrugged, "I lost count. It was usually for several hours a day, and I had detention with her for at least six weeks of the year. Probably more."

"What did she have you write?"

Harry held out his hand, and showed Rufus the scar. Rufus queried, "Why did she have you write that particular phrase?"

"She was trying to make me stop saying that Voldemort had returned."

Rufus' face set into a grim line, "You will need to be called as a witness. The judiciary is in place now, so the trial could take place with them directly after the legislative session of the Wizengamot."

Rupert nodded, "That's why we waited until now to make the accusation. We didn't want to tip our hand until the judiciary was ready to proceed with trials."

Rufus nodded, "Very well. I will have Umbridge arrested this evening, and the session is tomorrow. Are there any other people she used it on?"

Harry answered, "Lee Jordan is the only one that I know of for sure."

"We'll be sure to have him at the Ministry to be called as a witness. Once we have her guilt established, we'll be able to question her under Veritaserum."

Rupert asked, "Has Snape been interrogated, yet?"

Rufus shook his head, "Dumbledore is using what is left of his political power to block us from doing so."

Harry snorted, "That figures. Snape knows as much about what the old man is up to as he does Voldemort. Hopefully, after tomorrow we can put enough dents in Dumbledore to keep him out of your hair."

Rupert and Harry shook hands and left.

The next day the two of them put on their Wizengamot robes and headed for the Ministry building. After the initial formalities of the session were dealt with, Albus Dumbledore rose and asked the question, "As Chief Warlock, I, Albus Dumbledore, call this, the eighth session of the Wizengamot in the year 1996 to order. Now, before we begin this month's agenda, does anyone have any preliminary business?"

Amelia stood, "We have an addition to the judiciary schedule. One, Dolores Umbridge, has been charged with the torture of a minor through the use of a Class III forbidden artifact known as a Blood Quill. The Ministry is also charging you, Albus Dumbledore, as an accomplice after the fact, since as the sitting Headmaster the wards of Hogwarts would have warned you what was going on, and you did nothing to stop it."

The chamber went into an uproar as Dumbledore zeroed his gaze directly onto Harry with unmitigated anger in his eyes. As the chamber quieted, Rupert stood, "I would like the chamber to note that Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, immediately looked at Lord Potter. This implies knowledge of the events in question."

Lord Longbottom stood, "Since the Chief Warlock has been implicated in a crime, I move that he be suspended from duty for the duration of this session, and that Lady Bones act in his stead."

This was quickly voted on and Albus was relegated to the visitor seating as he had no sitting votes, and Narcissa Malfoy stood as representative of the Malfoy votes until Draco came of age, "I move that we take the trial of Dolores Umbridge into consideration before the full Wizengamot rather than the judiciary subcommittee. This trial will be of critical import to the trial of the Chief Warlock that must take place before the full chamber, anyway."

Lady Bones called a vote, which passed almost overwhelmingly. While she sent for Rufus to bring in the accused and his witnesses, Harry and Rupert exchanged glances. This was going more to their benefit than they ever could have hoped for. Rupert leaned over, "Don't get cocky about it. This is just going to make the old man even more desperate."

Harry nodded, "I know. I almost dread returning to Hogwarts. The Board's ruling that he isn't allowed to institute disciplinary measures is the only reason I'm bothering.

Rufus called Harry to the stand. He went through the story with Harry and then called Lee Jordan up. Then, he called Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot, both of whom he had discovered had been on the receiving end of one session each. They each had the same message carved into their hands, as well. _I shall respect and show deference to my betters._ The fact that both of them were Muggle-Born made a serious impact on their testimony. Then, Dolores Umbridge was put on the stand.

Rufus asked, "Now, Dolores, did you bring a Blood Quill into Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Are you in possession of a Blood Quill?"

"No."

"Then, how would you explain the fact that upon searching your manor, we found no less than six Blood Quills, and upon testing found the blood residue of all four of the witnesses as well as 14 other as yet unidentified samples?"

"They must have been planted."

"Then, how would you further explain the presence of your fingerprints on the quills in question?"

Umbridge hesitated, "I don't know."

Rufus turned to the Wizengamot, "I believe that we have shown that Umbridge is culpable for her crimes. Now, it remains for us to show that Albus Dumbledore was complicit as well. As such, we request that we be allowed to dose him with Veritaserum."

Dumbledore rose, "I protest. It has not been shown that I have committed a crime severe enough to warrant a truth serum."

Rufus continued, "Normally, I would agree, but with such a crime the only way to determine the truth of the matter is from the accused, as there could be no other witnesses. I will swear an oath on my magic before the Wizengamot not to ask any question that does not pertain to the specific charge."

After some debate, the Wizengamot narrowly voted to give Dumbledore Veritaserum. Once he was on the stand and dosed, Rufus asked, "Were you aware that Dolores Umbridge was using a Blood Quill on students?"

"No."

Rufus seemed surprised but rallied, "Were you aware that she was torturing students?"

"Yes. The wards warned me, but they aren't specific enough to identify the implement being used."

"Why did you do nothing to stop her?"

"The Ministry was bent on making sure that I was removed from Hogwarts, and I was attempting to stave off that occurrence for as long as possible."

"Was that the only reason?"

"No. I wanted Mr. Potter to look to me for guidance, since he is important to the war against Voldemort."

Dumbledore was given the antidote, and the Wizengamot began to confer on its judgment. Both were found guilty. Umbridge was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, and as the last heir of the Umbridge line, her fortune was confiscated and added to the Ministry coffers. Dumbledore was fined 10,000 galleons.

Bones stood, "Does anyone else have preliminary business before the Wizengamot?"

Harry stood, "I call for a vote of No Confidence in Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, and petition for his permanent removal from this body."

The vote was so one-sided as to be almost unnecessary. Only 14 votes were cast in Dumbledore's favor, who once the vote was finished, gave Harry a look of unadulterated hatred before stalking from the room.

From there, the choice for a new Chief Warlock was debated. Ultimately, Lord Diggory was elected to be the new Chief Warlock. He was a choice that placated the Light side, and that the neutrals could get behind after Harry came out in his favor, and his refusal to run for Minister on Dumbledore's nomination.

A/N: I know I said Harry would get back to Hogwarts in this chapter, but there ended up being more material to cover than I thought. I'm still trying to keep the chapter size down, so I don't have to change my posting schedule.


	13. Chapter 13

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 13

A few days after the Wizengamot session, Daryn was back with Agent Smith and a few other people. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Are you ready for this?"

Harry nodded, "As ready as I'm going to get. Do we do it here, or do we need to go somewhere?"

Agent Smith answered him, "We have to get relatively close to the center of the island for all of it to be in range of the detector."

Rupert pulled out a Portkey, "I have already found a secluded spot that fits close enough to the coordinates you gave me. Its within the margin of error that you allowed for, so we should be good."

All of them grabbed the Portkey, and Rupert tapped it with his wand. Once they landed from the Portkey, Daryn asked, "So, has Dumbledore attempted to make contact with you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not directly. He just keeps sending his lackeys. I think there are a few of them that I can trust, but I'm not quite ready to make that leap, yet. Luckily, one of them is McGonagall, and that will give me an ally against the old man at Hogwarts if I'm right."

"That would be handy." Agent Smith signaled. Daryn continued, "I do believe that they are ready for you. Good luck."

Harry clenched his jaw and walked over to the American agents, "So, what do I do?"

Smith replied, "Nothing, Mr. Potter. All you have to do is stand there. The spell will hold you up until it is completed. I apologize in advance, but this is going to hurt." He began to chant as he waved his wand, while the others operated the device that they had set up in the forest.

Suddenly, Harry clinched in pain, and stood rigidly as the spell took hold. Then, there was an unholy screeching sound, and an ethereal shape funneled out of Harry's scar. The other wizards immediately began chanting and the soul fragment was forced into the device. Once the spell ended, Harry slumped to the ground and groaned. Rupert and Daryn rushed to him as Agent Smith commented, "I am highly impressed, Mr. Potter. Given the nature of that spell, I fully expected you to scream. Your tolerance for pain will stand you in good stead."

Rupert asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry nodded, and said weakly, "Yeah, but that hurt something fierce. Even worse than when Voldemort touched me. Not as bad as his attempted possession in the Ministry, but it was still up there."

Daryn chuckled, "Only you, Harry, would measure pain in terms of a Dark Lord's capacity to inflict it." The three of them laughed until Agent Smith interrupted them. He motioned for them to follow him back over to the device.

"The machine cannot tell us what the Horcruxes are, but it does tell us where they are. One of them is at Gringotts, one is at Hogwarts, one is at these coordinates which is right outside the town of Little Hangleton according to the map, and there is another just nearby, and the last one is in central London at these coordinates." He handed a slip of parchment over with the coordinates. "It will be up to you to determine what the objects are, but this at least gives you a starting point."

At this list, Harry, Daryn, and Rupert paled. Daryn said, "Can you imagine anyone being perverse enough to make six of those vile things?"

One of the agents asked, "What do you mean six? We only detected five."

Harry replied, "I destroyed one already."

"How did you destroy a Horcrux? They are almost impervious."

"I stabbed it with the fang of a Basilisk that I had just killed."

"How would you have killed a Basilisk?" asked the agent in derision.

"I stabbed it through the mouth into its brain with the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" scoffed another agent.

Agent Smith inserted, "Nevertheless, it is all true. More so, he did it when he was 12."

The other agents stared at him with incredulity, before one spoke to a smirking Harry, "My apologies, Mr. Potter, but such a tale was somewhat farcical."

Harry shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to people not believing me when I say something."

The agent shook his head, "You still shouldn't have to deal with that simply because your experiences have exceeded that of most people. I should have thought before I spoke."

"Apology accepted. I want to thank all of you for your help. If there is nothing further, then I believe we should get back to the manor, and figure out what we are going to do about these Horcruxes. The two near Little Hangleton worry me, because that means that Voldemort is keeping them close to him."

Another agent spoke up, "One other thing, Mr. Potter. One of the two Horcruxes near Little Hangleton read as a living being rather than an object."

Harry paused for a moment, "That means Voldemort made Nagini a Horcrux."

Daryn echoed, "Nagini?"

"His pet snake, or familiar if you prefer."

All of them left for their respective destinations, and upon returning to the manor, the Greengrasses all gathered around Harry in the parlor. Between the three of them, they brought the Greengrass women up to speed on the Horcrux locations.

Rupert finished the story and said, "Now, we need to brainstorm about how we are going to be able to destroy the Horcruxes."

Harry began, "Well, we know that Nagini is most likely the living one, which would mean she is the one with Voldemort in Little Hangleton. However, the other one is on the other side of the town according to the coordinates, and the map. So, where else in Little Hangleton would he hide a Horcrux?"

Rupert spoke up, "Daryn and I have had someone digging into the past of Tom Riddle, without letting them know that he is Voldemort, and Tom is actually the son of Merope Gaunt, whose home was just outside Little Hangleton."

Harry nodded, "So, he could have possibly hidden it there. I doubt he would have his servants guarding his Horcruxes, so that means traps. How are we going to get around those?"

Daryn grinned, "I have taken a leave of absence from my duties at the Legislature, so I can go with you and help disable traps. So, what about the one at Hogwarts? Where in the castle would he hide a Horcrux?"

Harry mused, "Maybe the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't do much in the way of poking around down there after the basilisk. We'll have to search it."

Daphne interjected, "Harry, what about the Room of Requirement? From what you told me about the room, that would be the perfect hiding place, since no one would be able to find it unless they knew what you were thinking when you created the hiding spot."

Harry turned to Daphne in surprise, "You're brilliant, Daphne."

She smiled, "I try. We, Slytherins, might just surprise you with our intellect."

"I have the utmost respect for Slytherins, I just refused to be in the same house as Malfoy. That's why I told the hat anything but Slytherin."

Rupert gave him a look, "What do you mean, you told the hat? The Sorting Hat decides where you should go."

Harry shook his head, "You can influence its' choice if you're dead set against a certain house."

Eleanor spoke up, "That leaves the ones in Gringotts, and in London."

Daryn said, "The one in Gringotts has to be in one of the Death Eater vaults. The question is whose, and how do we get it?"

Harry answered, "Bellatrix, and we don't. Breaking into Gringotts is suicide."

"We could get the goblins to destroy the Horcrux. Goblin law prohibits the storage of Class V forbidden artifacts within their vaults. If we inform them of what is in there, and where we suspect it is, they will destroy it," inserted Rupert.

"We'll have to set up a meeting with Runetooth, then. Daphne and I can handle that tomorrow. Now, onto the one in London. Unless anyone else has another idea, the only thing I can suggest is that we go there and see what area of London it is. Maybe that will give us a better idea of what to look for, and where it is."

Daryn nodded, "Why don't you and I go do that right now, Harry. We can pop over there and be back before anyone knows we were there. Grab your invisibility cloak, and we'll go incognito."

Harry ran and grabbed the cloak, and swirled it over himself while, Daryn grabbed his arm, and then went invisible himself. The two Disapparated, and appeared on a street in London. Daryn asked, "Do you recognize this area?"

Harry replied, "Yes, and I know where the Horcrux is based on that, but it is going to be somewhat problematic to get it."

"Why?"

"The location it is in is under the Fidelius Charm, and just happens to be the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Who is the Secret Keeper, and who cast the spell?"

"Dumbledore to both."

"That's not possible. The caster has to designate someone else as the Secret Keeper."

"Then, I don't know who cast it, but Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper."

"Very well. Let's get back to the manor, and we can figure out how we are going to get it later."

They returned to the Greengrasses, where Daphne asked, "Well?"

Harry replied, "Its at my house. Unfortunately, the Order has the house under the Fidelius Charm, and uses it for its headquarters."

Eleanor inserted, "You should bring up the property with the goblins, tomorrow. They should be able to serve Dumbledore with an eviction notice requiring him to remove the charm. Then, you could establish the wards under your control and search the house at your leisure."

Harry responded, "Well, I guess that means that we have a plan. I'll send a note off to Gringotts for a meeting with Runetooth, and we'll be on our way."

The next day, Harry and Daphne were walking through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts, when a hand landed on Harry's arm. He turned and saw Sturgis Podmore, who said, "You're coming with me. Dumbledore wants a word with you."

Daphne drew her wand, but Harry waved her off, "I don't think you will be capable of doing that. If you would look down, you would see that you have put yourself in a precarious position."

Sturgis looked down to discover that Harry's wand was out, and pointed directly at his crotch. Harry continued, "If you value your ability to reproduce, I suggest you let go of me, because if you don't a Bludgeoning Spell will take your equipment right off."

Sturgis paled, "Dumbledore is right, you're going Dark."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "I see that you are one of his mindless followers that can't think for themselves. You are the one serving a Dark Lord. I'm just sticking up for my rights. Now, I suggest you leave."

Sturgis gulped and backed away, while Harry and Daphne continued on their way to Gringotts. Daphne looked over and saw how pale Harry had become, "Are you alright?"

"No. That conversation just gave me a thought. The prophecy says that I am the only one that can beat the Dark Lord, but the question just occurred to me that that doesn't necessarily mean Voldemort, since by his actions we can all agree Dumbledore is one as well."

Daphne wrapped an arm around his waist, "You will have to deal with that as it comes. For now, let's assume it still means You-Know-Who and continue as planned."

Harry smirked, "You know, if you're going to be my wife someday, you're going to have to practice saying Voldemort. We can't be making the Boy-Who-Lived look bad."

Daphne laughed and smacked Harry's arm lightly, "Prat."

A few minutes later, Harry and Daphne were seated in Runetooth's office, "What can I do for you, Lord Potter?"

"I need to have a notice of eviction sent to Dumbledore, so that I can get back into my home at Grimmauld Place. He has a Fidelius Charm up on the property that needs to be removed as well."

Runetooth made a few notes, "Was this all, Lord Potter? I could have easily taken care of this by owl."

Harry nodded, "I know. This was just a pretense for getting in to see you without causing suspicion, although I still want that taken care of. However, I must ask, are you familiar with a Horcrux?"

Runetooth frowned, "I am. I'm surprised that someone like you knows what those vile things are, though."

Daphne inserted, "My dad said it was against goblin law for a wizard to keep one in Gringotts."

"It is."

Harry took a deep breath, "Then, I have some bad news. There is a Horcrux containing a piece of Voldemort's soul in this bank."

"How do you know?"

"The Americans have a device that allows them to locate Horcruxes if they have a piece of the same soul. They extracted the piece that was in my scar and used it to locate the rest. One of them is here."

"He made more than one?"

"Six to be exact. We don't know for sure which Death Eater is harboring the Horcrux for him, but I would be willing to wager that it is Bellatrix Lestrange. She's his most trusted lieutenant."

Runetooth made a few more notes, "You can rest assured that Gringotts will find that object and destroy it. I will notify you when it is done."

Harry and Daphne stood and bowed, "You have done your race credit today, Runetooth. I am honored to know you."

Runetooth nodded, "One day, perhaps, goblins and wizards can even call one another friend."

"I don't think that day is upon us yet, Runetooth, but when it comes I would be honored to be the first wizard to call you friend."

"You do your race credit, Harry. Gringotts is honored to know you."

Then the two of them left. The rest of summer passed with nothing of consequence being done on either side. The Death Eaters were still using random attacks on Muggle Born families and the Ministry was almost always too late to catch them. The Death Eaters captured from the Department of Mysteries were sentenced to the veil under the new leadership in the Ministry, Snape was finally questioned and determined to know nothing of importance that they didn't already know, and was sent back to Azkaban. The note from Gringotts arrived, stating that the Cup of Hufflepuff had been discovered to be the object in question, and had been destroyed. This brought up a conversation between Harry and Daryn.

Harry said, "Daryn, if one of the Horcruxes was a founder's item, wouldn't it follow that the others could be as well?"

"I would think so, but we can't count on that. He may not have been able to locate enough of them."

"True, but based on that, I think I know what the Horcrux at Grimmauld is. When we were cleaning the place up, we found this locket that we couldn't open. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it had the crest of Slytherin on it."

"That would make sense. We should hopefully be able to find it quickly. However, I think you and I are going to have to go get the one from Little Hangleton. I have had a few operatives snooping around, and they have located the shack where the Horcrux is, but the place is guarded by some enchantments that they can't break, which means we're going to have to do it."

"When do we go?"

"Tonight. That way you will have tomorrow to rest before heading back to Hogwarts. Are you sure you're prepared for that?"

Harry shrugged, "I doubt it. I'm going to be on his turf for the first time since I started to rebel. We've done everything we can to hinder him, but I don't know if it is going to be enough, but I can't just leave my friends to the mercy of Dumbledore and Voldemort. I have to be there."

"I know. I was just showing concern. Anyway, get a little rest. Tonight could end up getting nasty."

A/N: They will definitely go back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. The only thing left before the train ride is getting the ring. Happy reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 14

That night, Harry and Daryn were preparing to leave, when Daphne came into the parlor and gave Harry a pointed look, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Harry and Daryn exchanged a glance, and then Harry blurted, "We're going after a Horcrux."

"Without telling me?"

"Er, we didn't want to worry you."

Daphne gave him a dirty look, "I expect better than that, Harry, and Daryn, you're supposed to be an adult."

Daryn shrugged, "I didn't know that he didn't tell you. The Horcrux needs to be taken care of, and this is probably the last opportunity to do it for awhile. Harry and I are the only ones that can go after it with a minimum of danger. The rest of you would increase the difficulties exponentially."

"Well, if you're going to go and be logical, I guess I can't fault the mission, but Mr. Potter, I can fault you not telling me beforehand."

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so used to running off without a plan, that the idea of telling someone that wasn't going ahead of time didn't occur to me. I promise I didn't do it out of any negative intent."

"You're forgiven, but do come back in one piece. I've heard enough about your numerous injuries over the years, I'm not particularly keen to see it."

Harry lifted his head with a grin, "You've got it. I'll even try to bring Daryn back in one piece as well."

Daryn snorted, "Your confidence and concern astound me."

The three of them shared a laugh, and then Harry grabbed Daryn's arm and the Disapparated away. Daphne sighed and sat down on the couch with her legs curled under her. Rupert entered the parlor and said, "So, they're on their way."

"Did you know about it?"

Rupert shook his head, "Not until just now. I knew that Daryn had a couple of people checking the place out, so I figured it was just a matter of time. You have to keep in mind that there are so few people that have a level of magic that can threaten Daryn that he sometimes forgets to keep other people in the loop. He's very gung-ho, and Harry is similar. I sometimes wonder if it isn't a side effect of having so much power available. Everyone I have ever met that was Sorcerer class or higher is either like that or some kind of megalomaniac like You-Know-Who." Daphne chuckled, "Harry told me that if we were going to be around him that we were going to have to practice saying Voldemort."

Rupert looked shocked, "That's the first time I have ever heard you say the Dark Lord's name."

"I've been practicing saying it out loud in my room for several days. I didn't want to stutter over it the first time I said it in front of Harry." The two of them settled down to wait for the two intrepid young men to return.

Harry and Daryn appeared outside the Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton. Daryn said, "This is about as close as we can get before we have to start taking down protective enchantments. Do you still remember what I taught you about ward breaking?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I haven't practiced the diagnostic charms to determine what kind of ward we're combating."

"I'll cast those and then the two of us can work in tandem taking the wards down. That will give you some practice and keep us from overworking ourselves. Voldemort used ward stones to anchor these, so they are more powerful than anything he could have cast by himself, and we don't have any idea how many layers there are to the enchantments surrounding this place."

Daryn took out his wand and began casting spells that made the ward barrier become visible. Then, letters and numbers began to appear in the air. The two of them studied the diagnostic, and then began casting spells to break the ward down. Harry began a power drain, while Daryn began hammering it with a brute force attack. The combination of the two methods had the ward collapsing in just over a minute. They moved forward slowly as they cast detection spells one right after another to find the next layer of protection.

They found the next ward layer, and used the same method to collapse it. This one took nearly two minutes, and the two of them backed off a few steps and sat down.

Harry huffed, "That really takes a lot out of you."

Daryn chuckled, "You still haven't gotten used to channeling your magic at this level of power. Once you do, you will be able to use it with impunity. So, how are your practice session with Aaron going. I've been in and out and we haven't talked about it."

"Good. He's been teaching me a lot about using my power in duels. I've also been put through my paces with dodging exercises. He's determined to make sure I don't have to waste time and energy shielding."

"That's a good way to duel. You still have to be practices on your shields as well. You don't want one to fail at the wrong moment because you did it wrong."

"Don't worry. He's had me doing it that way, too. I alternate duels where I shield or where I dodge. He said in a few weeks, he will start letting me do both, and test me on my instincts of which to use."

"That's good. Have the two of you worked out how he's going to sneak into the castle?"

Harry nodded, "I sent him to Honeydukes with instructions on using the passage from there into Hogwarts. He's already been in twice to make sure he won't trip the wards."

"Good deal. Are you ready to tackle this again?"

"I'm ready. Let's get to it."

The two of them got back to their feet, and inched forward flinging detection spells everywhere. They found the third layer of wards just outside the door. This ward was much smaller and far more concentrated, so both of them began draining the ward, until it began to flicker, and then Daryn switched to assaulting the ward until it collapsed. When it did, Harry sagged, "That one was rough."

"I know. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to be able to hold up to that one. Here, I brought some Pepper-Up Potion. I figured we might need it."

Harry took a dose, and then they made their way into the shack. They discovered no other protections until they found a trap door in the floor. Once, they opened it, there was a box that was shielded by a trigger ward. Daryn perused the diagnostics, "We can't drain this one. It will set it off."

"Is there any way around it?"

"Short of finding the ward stone, which could very well be inside the box, the only thing to do with this one is trigger it and deal with the trap."

Daryn stood up and cast a shield over himself. Harry copied the action, and then Daryn triggered the ward. A rush of flame came out of the hole and set the entire shack ablaze. Daryn and Harry quickly worked in concert to extinguish the flames, but by the time they had done so, most of the shack had been consumed, and the structure was groaning as it began to topple. Harry grabbed the box from the hole, and the two of them dove out the door just as the shack crumpled to the ground. They could hear the Muggle fire engine in the distance, and they quickly apparated back to the manor.

When they arrived, Daphne rushed over to Harry, and began to examine him. She exclaimed, "You're not hurt, you're just dirty."

Harry laughed, "I know. We protected ourselves from the trap, but didn't exactly protect the shack." Then he sobered, "The only problem with this is that now Voldemort will know we know about his Horcruxes. I have to get the Horcrux in Hogwarts tomorrow, before he notices and retrieves it. We don't have to worry about Grimmauld, since Voldemort can't get in there until the Fidelius drops anyway."

Rupert nodded, "You can worry about that tomorrow. The two of you should get cleaned up, and get some sleep."

Daryn shook his head, "We need to take care of the Horcrux, first. I don't think any of us would be able to sleep knowing that was in the house."

They all went outside with Astoria and Eleanor joining them, since the commotion had woke them up as well. Harry managed to open the box by speaking Parseltongue to it, and Daryn set up a force shield and let Fiendfyre loose inside it. Very shortly, a piercing scream was released, and then Daryn allowed the spell to fade away. Harry checked the Horcrux, and then stood, "That one is done, and I hate to suggest this, but Hogwarts is going to be a beehive tomorrow as the professors gear up for the students returning the day after, so I think we need to get the Horcrux tonight."

Daryn nodded, "I agree. Let's go."

Rupert inserted, "I'm going with you. The one in Hogwarats can't be warded like that one, since they would have been triggered by nosy students long ago."

"Alright, but let's get going. I want this over and done with." The three of them Apparated to Hogsmeade and snuck into Honeydukes, placing a sleeping spell on the owner to insure that he didn't wake up. They made their way into the school, and Harry used the Marauders Map to dodge anyone that might be wandering the halls, as he led them to the Room of Requirement. He walked back and forth in front of the blank wall three times, thinking of a place to hide his Horcrux. The door appeared, and the three of them made their way inside.

Upon seeing the gigantic piles of old junk Daryn cursed, "Damn, this is going to take forever." The three of them began making their way through the room, casting detection spells for cursed artifacts. Over the course of two hours they identified numerous cursed objects that weren't Horcruxes, until Rupert found a tiara.

He shouted, "Guys, I think this is it. If I'm not mistaken, this is Ravenclaw's diadem."

Daryn and Harry inspected it, and then Harry said, "I believe he's right. I'm surprised, though. There isn't a single layer of protection on it."

Daryn mused, "He must have hidden it here when he didn't have a lot of time, and decided to depend upon the odds against anyone finding it in this mess."

Rupert clapped both of them on the back, "Well, its found. Let's get it out of here, destroy it, and sleep in tomorrow."

The three of them returned to the manor, and destroyed it in the same manor as the previous one, and while Daryn and Harry finally got cleaned up the rest of the house drifted into the blissful realm of dreams.

The family spent the next day in quiet relaxation, with the three students packing their trunks in order to return to Hogwarts. Daphne came into Harry's room and sat on the end of his bed, "Are you ready to go back?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really. I have always looked forward to the end of summer, so that I could get back to Hogwarts, but now for the first time, after the events of last year and this summer, I honestly don't want summer to be over. I can't wait to see Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, but that is tempered by the dread for seeing Ron, Draco, and Dumbledore. Not to mention, being in separate houses is going to make it hard for us to spend time together."

Daphne patted Harry's hand, "Don't worry. No one in Slytherin will bother me about it. They won't like it, but as soon as they hear that it was a betrothal contract from our ancestors, it will appeal to their Pureblood pride and they won't object out loud. You will probably have far more difficulty getting the Gryffindors to accept it."

"I don't look forward to that explanation, either. Especially to Hermione. She already thinks most of the wizarding world practices are barbaric. Her reaction to the idea that House Elves are slaves gave plenty of evidence of that."

Daphne stood, and leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, "Well, we'll deal with it tomorrow, together."

Harry took her hand and kissed it, "Together."

The next morning, Harry and Daphne arrived on the platform early, and stowed their trunks in a compartment. Astoria said goodbye to her parents and wandered off to find some of her friends. The first encounter they had was with Tracey. She came up to Daphne, and they hugged, and then Tracey asked, "So, has he been treating you right?"

Daphne smiled, "He has."

"Good, I guess that means that I don't have to hex him."

Harry interjected, "I am standing right here. You don't have to talk about me. You could just talk to me."

Tracey held out her hand, "I'm happy to finally meet you in less hostile surroundings."

Harry chuckled, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine."

Tracey eyed Harry for a moment before turning to Daphne, "You've been training him. He wasn't this smooth before."

"Actually, my mum's cousin Daryn and my dad gave him some tutoring on manners and charm at the beginning of summer. He's been practicing and is finally getting the hang of it," said Daphne.

At that moment, Hermione came onto the platform, and stopped dead when she saw Harry. The next instant, she dropped her trunk and raced forward to grab Harry in a hug. She began talking quickly, which was undecipherable except for a few random snippets that involved calling him a prat, and a few other names that you wouldn't normally hear out of the mouth of one, Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry patted her on the back, "Its okay, Hermione. I'm fine. Now, if you'll release me, I can introduce you to my betrothed."

Hermione jerked back in shock, "Betrothed? What have you been up to this summer?"

"You have no idea. Hermione, this is my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, and her best friend, Tracey Davis. Behind us is her mother, Eleanor, and her father, Rupert. Astoria is already on the train, so you'll have to meet her later. Everyone, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger."

They all greeted Hermione warmly, who stood there gaping like a fish out of water, before finally managing to compose herself and say, "Hello."

Harry laughed, "I think I have struck Hermione speechless. This is one for the record books."

Hermione smacked his arm, and said, "Don't make fun, I was surprised. How and why would you get betrothed?"

Harry held up his hands, "I promise I will explain everything that I can, but not now. Wait until we are on the train. I'm waiting for Neville, Ginny, and Luna to get here."

"What about Ron?"

"That is a long story. Suffice it to say, Ron will not be hanging around me this year. If you want to still talk to him, that is your decision, but you will have to keep him away from me."

Daphne spoke up, "And me. Although, once you hear what that fool No-Name did, I doubt you will want to talk to him either."

Neville appeared through the barrier and walked over as Daphne was speaking, he inserted, "I take it we are talking about the former Weasley."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but we haven't clued Hermione in on details, yet, so she's somewhat confused."

Arthur came through the barrier with Ginny and Luna in tow. The twins and Bill following a few steps behind. They congregated around the others, and greetings were exchanged. Hermione was about to ask where Ron was, when Harry caught her eye and shook his head with a stern look on his face. She subsided, but you could see here bursting with curiosity, which was never a good thing for her. The train whistle blew, and all of them said their goodbyes, and piled on the train. At the last moment Ron came through the barrier with Molly, and upon sighting him, Harry said, "Let's get into our compartment. I don't relish a confrontation if we can avoid it."


	15. Chapter 15

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 15

Once the seven of them were secured in a compartment, and Neville and Harry had finished stowing the trunks, Hermione led Ginny and Neville, who had taken over as prefect from Ron, who had been ousted due to his grades, to the prefect meeting. Upon returning Hermione cast a locking charm on the door, and said severely, "Now, I want answers."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Daphne waved him off and leveled her wand in Hermione's face, "Let's get one thing straight, Granger. Harry does not answer to you. You are not his mother, or his keeper. If he decides to clue you in on what's up, then it will be his decision on what, when, and where to tell you. If you don't like that you know where the door is. If you start with your little demand that I've seen evidence of over the last five years, you will face me in a duel, and the loser will leave Hogwarts forever."

Hermione began to swell up with indignation, when Neville deflated her, "Hermione, if you want to have a friend left in Hogwarts after today, I suggest you sit down and shut up. I, for one, will not tolerate another one of your tirades without retaliation."

Hermione settled slightly and asked, "Are you going to let them talk to me that way?"

Harry replied, "I happen to agree with everything they said, so I see no reason to chastise them for it. You have to understand something, Hermione, you aren't entitled to information just because it exists, or because you're my friend. If you can live with the new standard that they have outlined, then we can continue to be friends, if you can't then I'm afraid five years is at an end, and though it will hurt me deeply, if you force me to choose between you and them, it will always be them."

Hermione sat, "I don't know what to say."

Ginny butted in, "For once in your life, Hermione, don't say anything. You'd be surprised by what you can learn if you listened to someone besides Dumbledore and his band of sycophants."

Hermione asked, "That's the main thing that I don't understand. What happened between you and Dumbledore? He's a great man, and he saved us at the Department of Mysteries."

Daphne snorted, "Of course he did. He had to keep up his image."

"I don't get it, and what's up with Ron?"

Ginny's face darkened, "Ron, along with Molly have been cast from the Weasley family."

Hermione looked perplexed, "What do you mean 'cast' from the family?"

Tracey explained, "Granger, when a pureblood head of house casts you from the family, it means that you can no longer claim the name or heritage of that family. It is basically the worst punishment that can be inflicted, short of Azkaban."

"Why would Mr. Weasley do that?"

Harry replied, "Because Molly and Ron were stealing from me, while Molly had signed an illegal betrothal contract between Ginny and myself, that upon my death would give her half the Potter fortune, and the rest to Dumbledore."

Neville continued, "Now, you begin to see why we don't trust Albus Dumbledore. It was a simple choice for me. Harry wins over that old man. Can you say the same, Hermione."

Hermione struggled with indecision for several moments, when Daphne intruded on her thoughts, "Is it so difficult of a choice, Granger. What is more important to you, Harry's friendship, or some misguided loyalty to an old man that you don't really know anything about?"

Hermione's face cleared, "Harry, of course, but I still don't understand why Dumbledore would do this?"

Tracey inserted, "He's crazy?"

Harry chuckled, "I think I could deal with that better than the truth. No, Albus Dumbledore knows exactly what he's doing, and it is in his plans for me to die, and he wants the Potter fortune in his hands after I'm gone."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"He wants to be the hero of the wizarding world again. At least that is my best guess based on what we know, and what Molly told us. He wants me to die fighting Moldyshorts, so he can defeat his weakened form. That is one of the reasons that he bound my core as a child. I'm assuming that he didn't want me powerful enough to defeat him outright."

Hermione protested, "But Dumbledore is the strongest wizard on Earth. He may even be as powerful as Merlin was."

Daphne and Harry laughed heartily. Harry shook his head, "You don't have the information that we have. I'm already as strong if not stronger than Dumbledore, and while I'm not sure if I'm at Voldemort's level yet, I will be soon. A wizard achieves the height of their power by the time they are seventeen, and I'm almost there."

Daphne continued, "We also found out that Dumbledore isn't even in the top 25 most powerful wizards on the planet. We learned a lot about how power is even determined."

Harry and Daphne proceed to explain Hammerstein Indexes to the rest of the compartment. Naturally, Hermione asked, "How do we find out what our score is?"

Daphne replied, "Short of becoming a member of the Wizengamot, or a department head in the Ministry, you can't. However, Dad got the scores for everyone in our class at 15. Do you really want to know?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I want to know."

Harry told her, "At fifteen, Hermione, your HMI was 40, which makes you about average for Britain in terms of power, and slightly on the low side for a Muggle Born."

Neville asked, "What about me?"

Daphne grinned, "You were the surprise, Neville. You scored a 74. Tracey, you were a 43."

Ginny cringed, "Do you know mine?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ginny. At the time, you hadn't turned fifteen, yet. I could probably find out as a member of the Wizengamot, if you really want to know."

Ginny replied, "If it isn't a lot of trouble, then I would. If it's a major bother, don't worry about it."

"What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "We don't know for sure. I tested as a 60, but that was before the block on my power was removed. The goblins think that the block was holding back another 60% of my power, which would put me around 150. Since, it has been another thirteen months, I'm probably around 225 or 230 by now. Voldie's a 243, so I'm close."

This being a lot of information to digest, the group spoke of less consequential matters for the remainder of the train ride. They only opened the door for the trolley, and thus avoided any encounters with Ron or Malfoy.

The seven of them commandeered two carriages up to the castle with Susan Bones hopping in with Harry, Daphne, and Tracey leaving Hermione to ride with Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Susan looked at Harry, "Auntie told me that you were with the Greengrasses this summer. Judging by the hands, I can see why."

Harry grinned, "That isn't the only reason. I happen to be quite fond of Daphne's whole family."

Daphne kissed him on the cheek, "I guess it's a good thing that they feel the same way about you."

Susan smiled, "This look is good for you, Harry. You've never shown a lot of happiness, before, but your face lights up with it, now. Daphne, I know that Slytherins don't typically mix with the other houses, and a lot of that is our fault for lumping you all in with the likes of Malfoy, but anyone that can put that smile on Harry's face has got to be worth knowing. Auntie likes your Dad, too, so that helps."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Listen to the consummate politician. I can already see alliance forming in her head in the Wizengamot."

Susan blushed, "Well, I do come of age in January, so I've been tutored in enough politics over the summer that its second nature."

"I know what you mean. I got put through my paces, so that I could take over my seats from the old man."

"That's one thing that I don't get. You've always been an avid Dumbledore supporter. So, what happened to change that? Auntie told me that you had politically aligned yourself against him, but she didn't explain why. She said it was your business. I read the Prophet over the summer, where they trashed his reputation, and then announced that he had been removed from the Wizengamot, and lauded you as a hero for opposing him, but it never gave reasons why your politics shifted."

Harry sighed, "Dumbledore stole from the Potter accounts, and had my parent's will sealed, along with trying to stop me from learning about my betrothal to Daphne. There's far more to it than that, but that's the major points."

Tracey snorted, "I knew something was up, when my Dad came home from the Board of Governors meeting grinning, and said that they finally knocked Dumbledore down a peg or two."

Susan asked, "What happened at the Board meeting?"

Daphne replied, "My Dad and Harry, along with Augusta Longbottom made a play to have Dumbledore monitored for poor performance as Headmaster. This was just the first step to having him removed, but they didn't have the votes in place to do that."

Harry patted her on the knee, "We will. We will."

The carriages arrived at the castle, and the students split up and went to their house tables. As everyone settled down, McGonagall brought in the new first years to be sorted. The Sorting Hat sang a song about unity among the houses in the face of adversity, and then it was time for dinner. Dumbledore stood, "I want to welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts. We have several new staff appointments this year. Returning after many years, Professor Horace Slughorn will be teaching Potions, and will be the new Head of Slytherin House." The applause that broke out at this announcement was tremendous. Even several of the Slytherins were happy to see Snape gone. Dumbledore continued, "Professor Tonks will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts, while Professor Beatrice MacMillan will be taking over in Divination, and finally Professor Clement Turpin will be the new History of Magic teacher." The other three new professors received a polite amount of applause, but nothing on the level that Slughorn was bestowed with. "Now, tuck in."

The food appeared on the table and everyone began filling their plates, as conversation abounded. After the feast was winding down, Dumbledore dismissed them to their dorms, and the prefects began corralling the first years, while Dumbledore practically made a beeline for Harry. Susan and several of her Hufflepuff friends formed up around Harry, since Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were all prefects. Minerva also began to hurry over. Dumbledore held a document in his hand, and said, "Mr. Potter, you will follow me to my office."

Harry replied, "I don't believe I will, Headmaster. If you have the need to communicate with me, you can do so in a public setting, or convey your request through my Head of House."

"You will do as you are told, Mr. Potter, or you will be expelled."

Minerva arrived with this statement, and Harry held up a hand to forestall her interference, "Unless Professor McGonagall agrees with that statement, Headmaster, I do believe that this conversation is over."

Dumbledore took several deep breaths as his rage mounted, and then spat out, "What is the meaning of this?" He brandished the document as he spoke.

"As I have no idea what the document is, I can hardly be expected to answer such an ill-thought question."

"You know very well that this is an eviction notice. I want to know why."

"I hardly think that it takes a great leap of logic to understand. You have a Fidelius Charm around a property that I own without my permission. You have 5 days from the serving of that letter to have the charm removed, and all of your squatters out of my home."

Dumbledore almost looked like he was prepared to attack, but then thought better of himself, and said, "I'm afraid that it is impossible for me to remove the charm in such a short amount of time."

"I suggest you figure out a way, since I somehow doubt that you can afford the penalty fees for failure to comply, given that you already owe me nearly half a million galleons. Good day, Headmaster."

By this time, Daphne and Tracey had made their way over, and Harry offered each of them his arm, and escorted them toward the Slytherin common room. As they were leaving the Great Hall, they could hear Minerva giving Albus a dressing down. Once, they arrived in the corridor for the common room, Tracey asked, "How did you know where our common room was, Harry?"

Harry laughed, "We used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle in second year to get in during the Christmas hols, because we thought that Malfoy either was the Heir of Slytherin, or at the very least knew who it was."

Tracey looked at him in awe, "You're probably the only Gryffindor that has been in there in generations."

"Well, then I say that we break a few traditions. How would the two of you like to visit the Gryffindor common room this weekend. We can sit and enjoy a quiet evening, and since more of us are Gryffindors, it's the logical place."

Daphne answered for both of them, since Tracey was standing there dumbfounded, "We'd love to, Harry." Then, she hugged him, while he leaned his head over and pecked her cheek. They said goodbye and Harry made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

Tracey eyed Daphne, "So, is that the extent of your relationship?"

Daphne nodded, "So far. We haven't had our first real kiss, yet."

"Shouldn't you get a move on. You'll be married as soon as school is out. You turn 17 in May."

"I'm content for now. Harry hasn't had a lot of luck or experience with girls, and I don't want to rush him. If we spoil this, it could be a long miserable life together."

Tracey replied, "Too true." The two of them entered their common room together in a show of solidarity and braced for the onslaught.


	16. Chapter 16

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 16

Daphne and Tracey entered a firestorm of questions, that they finally managed to answer enough of for the rest of Slytherin to understand that Daphne was betrothed by contract to the House of Potter. At this revelation, the Slytherins subsided and went back to their normal pursuits.

Meanwhile, Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Professor McGonagall waiting for him. Harry inquired, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Professor?"

"Your father couldn't charm me, Mr. Potter, and neither shall you. Unfortunately, the confrontation in the Great Hall cost us time. You have to take the placement test if you intend to join the fifth years in Arithmancy."

"I would be happy to. Is Professor Vector waiting for us?"

McGonagall nodded and led Harry from the room. Along the way to Vector's office, McGonagall initiated a conversation, "Mr. Potter, I believe that it falls upon me to inform you that not everyone in the Order supports what Headmaster Dumbledore has done to you."

"Remus hinted as much when he came to see me this summer, but I fear that I have to reply to your overture much as I did his. I can't afford to trust anyone in the Order with any information about my plans. Dumbledore has too much control, and too much access for me to be willing to take that chance."

"I can understand that. However, I want you to know that there are several of us that you can count on if you need help."

"I know that. If I didn't trust you that far, I would have never returned to Hogwarts, despite the restrictions placed on the Headmaster. I have no doubts that he is going to try everything in the book to get me back under his thumb. My actions this summer have severely damaged his influence and political power, but I have done nothing to curtail his power. Since, I would prefer not to have to kill the Headmaster in a duel, it behooves me to avoid him, and rely on your interference along with the Board to hold him in check."

"Mr. Potter, I know that you are powerful for your age, but do not allow that to go to your head. Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, and is easily the most powerful wizard in the world."

Harry scoffed, "That is a farce that is perpetuated by Dumbledore himself. I know for a fact that he isn't as strong in relation to the rest of the world as he claims to be. I know that as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts you are privy to the knowledge that HMI's exist even if you are not allowed to see the scores. Dumbledore was a mere 187, while Voldemort scored a 243. Grindelwald was even more powerful than that."

"If Grindelwald was more powerful, then how could Albus have defeated him?"

"He didn't. The Americans recovered Grindelwald from Nurmengard years ago, and got the true story of what happened. I won't go into details, but suffice to say, Dumbledore isn't what he appears to be."

The two of them continued down the corridor, and Dumbledore stepped from the shadows. He chuckled, "187. That boy is in for a rude awakening."

Upon arriving in the office, Professor Vector stood and greeted them. She continued, "Mr. Potter, this is the examination that I give at the end of fourth year. You must score at least 85% to be admitted to my O.W.L. class. At the end of the year, you must get at least an E on your O.W.L. and pass the sixth year final exam with at least 80% to be admitted to my N.E.W.T. class next year. Is that acceptable?"

Harry nodded, "Certainly." He took the exam from her and sat down at a table and began. McGonagall and Vector erected a privacy barrier, and chatted while he took the exam. Once, he was finished, Vector graded the exam while he waited. She finished and looked up surprised, "This is impressive work, Mr. Potter. Who taught you?"

"My betrothed's mother and her cousin. They told me that I was a natural."

"That is apparently true. I would have said it was impossible to learn the first four years of material in so short a time, but the 97% you scored on the test suggests otherwise. I look forward to seeing you in class, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, "Thank you, ma'am." He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Is there anything else that you need me for?"

"No, Mr. Potter, you may return to your common room."

Harry hurried back to Gryffindor Tower, since he didn't relish being caught out and about by the Headmaster without backup, or witnesses, as the case may be. When Harry got back into the common room, Hermione asked, "What did Professor McGonagall want you for?"

Harry replied, "She was taking me to Professor Vector for a placement test. I got 97% and will be joining the fifth year Arithmancy class."

Ginny perked up, "That means you'll be in my class. It will about time that I have another Gryffindor in there with me. It has just been me and a bunch of Ravenclaws for the last two years. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have that class together."

"Well, at least I will know someone. I was afraid of being stuck in a class full of people I didn't know."

"Luna is in there, too. She'll be ecstatic. She and I have had a table to ourselves the last two years, despite the fact that they seat three."

Neville asked, "So, what classes did you continue to N.E.W.T., Harry?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions."

Hermione interjected with alarm, "What about DADA? You can't leave that out."

"I can, and did. I have no intention of subjecting myself to Tonks teaching that important of a subject, while she is still in the Order and reporting to Dumbledore."

Neville laughed, "Harry, all you have to do is order her not to tell Dumbledore anything about you, and she will be honor bound to comply. She is a member of House Black."

Harry looked chastened, "I hadn't thought about that. Sirius did reinstate the Tonks' to House Black through Andromeda. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I have a private tutor engaged for that. She couldn't teach me how to channel power at my level anyway, and that is what I need to learn."

Hermione inquired further, "So, did you get an O in Potions? You must have to get into the class."

"Hermione, if you want to know what my O.W.L. scores were, just ask."

"Okay, I want to know."

Harry pulled the sheet out of his pocket, "I'm actually surprised that you didn't ask sooner. I kept it out of my trunk just for this." He handed the parchment over. Hermione perused it quickly with Ginny leaning over her shoulder.

O.W.L. results for Harry James Potter

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creature O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

It was at this moment that Dean and Seamus came back down from the dorm, and Dean asked as he put his arm around Ginny, "Harry, what is up with Ron? He's been insulting you since he got into the dorm, and he tried to break into your trunk, but it wouldn't open."

Harry sighed, "I guess hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with him was wishful thinking."

Ginny nodded, "I know you don't want to Harry, but you are going to have to talk to him. I'm actually amazed that he has managed to go this long without making a scene."

"True. Guys, I'm going to head up. If you wouldn't mind, I would like witnesses. I don't want him to be able to accuse me of anything untoward."

Dean pecked Ginny on the cheek, and the three boys followed Harry up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory. Harry erected a shield in front of himself before going through the door. It turned out to be a good thing he did, because Ron shouted, "Potter!" and then fired a curse at him. The shield deflected it and Harry disarmed Ron. He turned to Seamus and said, "Sorry, mate, but would you go get McGonagall. She will need to be here for this." As he turned back, Ron clocked him with a solid right, that Harry responded to with a Binding spell that wrapped Ron up in ropes, and then Silenced him so that they didn't have to listen to the vile things coming from his mouth.

Neville took a look at Harry's face, while Seamus hurried off after McGonagall, "That's going to leave a mark." Neville pulled out an old handkerchief, "Here, your lip is bleeding."

Harry waved it off, "I can heal it, but it will be better to let McGonagall see it first." They waited patiently for several minutes until Seamus returned with McGonagall in tow.

She asked, "What happened?"

The four boys explained the sequence of events to her, while her lips drew into a very thin line. She took Ron's wand from Harry, and then released him from the binding, "Mr. No Name, you will follow me to my office. We will be contacting your mother concerning your behavior here tonight." She left with Ron in tow, who gave Harry a look of loathing as he walked out.

Then, the four of them got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Ronald did not return to the dormitory that night.

The next morning, the Gryffindors met up in the common room, and trooped down to breakfast collecting Luna, Tracey, and Daphne along the way. Daphne pecked Harry on the cheek and went to the Slytherin table with Tracey, while Luna wandered over to Ravenclaw. McGonagall had just finished handing out the timetables and returned to the Head Table when a yell broke over the early morning chattering, "You bastard!"

Harry caught sight of Ron brandishing his wand, and dove sideways to his right taking Ginny and Neville to the ground with him. The Blasting Curse Ron had cast passed right through the space Harry had been occupying moments before, and slammed into the wall behind them, peppering several people with shards of stone. Dean proved to be the one with the fastest reaction time to the dilemma. He jumped to his feet and nailed Ron with a Stunning Spell, before Ron could change aim and cast anything else. The Heads of House stormed down upon Ron, and revived him while Dean helped Ginny up, and Harry and Neville got back to their feet. Sprout was making sure no one was seriously injured while McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn surrounded Ronald. McGonagall asked, "What precisely were you thinking? I informed you in no uncertain terms last night after the conversation with your mother that another attack without provocation would result in your expulsion."

Ron scoffed, "Mum said Dumbledore wouldn't let you expel me, and she told me to do something about Potter, since he served us with an Eviction Notice. He's going to leave us without a place to live."

Harry interjected, "Since your mother is living in my home without paying rent, or having my permission, you could hardly expect me to allow it to continue."

Ron lunged forward towards Harry, but Flitwick hit him with a Body Bind, and then floated him from the Great Hall. Harry turned to find Ginny in tears. He said gently, "Ginny, I know this is hard on you, and I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. This is all on him and Molly. I just wish it didn't reflect so poorly on my family. This will break Dad's heart."

Harry climbed up on the table, and cast a Sonorus Charm on himself, "May I have the attention of Hogwarts? I want it to be known that I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Black, Peverell, and Potter hold the Weasley family blameless for the actions of Ronald and Molly No Name."

Ginny smiled weakly at him as he climbed down from the table and said, "Thank you."

Harry met Daphne, who had attempted to get over to him, but was blocked by the crowd, as he led the exodus of injured to the Hospital Wing. He grinned, "What a first day at Hogwarts, huh?

"Indeed."

"So, how was the common room last night?"

Daphne replied, "Not that bad. They had a lot of questions, but as soon as they found out about the betrothal contract, not even Draco said anything more."

"Well, that is one potential fire out. Only about a hundred more to go."


	17. Chapter 17

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 17

Several days into the term, Harry received an owl at breakfast from Rupert.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore removed the Fidelius from Grimmauld. The goblins have secured per your instructions, and we will be able to go in this weekend with you to get the item in question. You will have to inform McGonagall that you are leaving on Head of House business. I have sent a missive to Slughorn giving Daphne permission to accompany you._

Harry got up and walked across the hall, and handed the note to Daphne, as he greeted her and Tracey. The Great Hall still paused to stare at the sight, but quickly went back to their breakfast, since they had mostly acclimated to the idea of the betrothal. Once Daphne had finished the letter, Harry kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I'm going to go let McGonagall know. I figure there will be less trouble if I give her a couple days warning."

He walked up to the Head table and leaned over to speak to Minerva, "Professor, my apologies for interrupting your meal, but I just received news that will require me to be in London this weekend on business, and I felt that it was prudent to inform you as soon as possible. Also, my betrothed will be accompanying me, and her permission should be making its way to Professor Slughorn in his capacity as Head of House, shortly."

As if Harry's statement was prophetic in nature an owl winged its way down to Slughorn at that moment. Minerva's lip thinned, "While I cannot forbid you to leave, due to your status, Mr. Potter, I trust that this information will not make itself known to the student body."

Harry grinned, "I can assure you, Professor, that they will not hear of it from me, but it would be slightly difficult to hide the fact that I am going to be missing for two days to the Gryffindors, and you should know how efficient the rumor mill is at this school."

Minerva grimaced, "True. Very well, Mr. Potter, you may leave after classes on Friday, but be certain to return before dinner on Sunday."

"That shouldn't be a problem. My business should only take a short while to deal with."

Meanwhile, in the Death Eater camp, Voldemort had discovered that the Gaunt shack had burned down, and began secretly checking his other Horcruxes over the last several days. His discovery from his Death Eaters that Lucius had allowed his diary to be destroyed had several of them feeling the brunt of his displeasure in the form of the Cruciatus Curse. The discovery of the fake locket in the seaside cave had him raging for hours, and cost three Death Eaters their lives.

After calming down, Voldemort sat contemplating his other Horcruxes. The cup couldn't be checked, because the Lestranges couldn't go to Gringotts without a fight ensuing with the goblins, and even Voldemort knew he wasn't ready to make an enemy of the goblins, yet. The diadem also posed a problem, since he knew there was no way to enter Hogwarts undetected for him, given that the old man had keyed the wards to his magical signature. Also, creating more was out of the question because the particular ritual he used to return to a body bound his soul to the homunculus. Splitting it wasn't possible unless he allowed his body to be killed again. This left him with no option, but increasing the protections around Nagini, the only safe Horcrux he had access to.

Back at Hogwarts, the weekend came, and Harry and Daphne walked down past the gates, and Disapparated. When they popped into Greengrass Manor, Daphne asked, "When did you learn to Apparate?"

"Aaron taught me in my tutoring session."

"How are those going?"

"Great. I actually managed to hit him with a spell in our last duel. That man is so bloody fast that it is almost impossible for a spell to actually connect. However, practicing with him is an excellent way to improve your aim. I can nail a bird in flight with a curse from thirty yards, now."

"That's impressive. I'm guessing that you can take out regular opponents with ease, now."

"Probably, but Aaron and Daryn both have warned me not to get cocky. They say even at my power level, it only takes one lucky shot to change a battle. That's why Aaron puts so much emphasis on dodging and being aware of my surroundings. That training is the only reason I picked up on Ron the first morning of term."

"Does it bother you that you thought he was your best friend and he betrayed you."

"Yes, but I realize that he was basically brainwashed by his mother. Ron just wasn't strong willed enough to resist the temptation. I can't really fault him for that. He's been punished for his crimes, and I would prefer to put it out of my mind."

Daphne patted him on the knee, "I understand, Harry. I won't bring it up again."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, and then slowly began leaning closer together. At that moment, Eleanor walked into the parlor, "Oh, wonderful, you're here."

The two teenagers jerked apart, and Daphne moaned, "MUM!"

Later that evening, Daryn, Rupert, and Harry popped into Grimmauld Place. Daryn showed Harry how to key the wards for access to certain people and bar others. Harry asked, "What about the house-elf?"

Rupert answered, "According to the goblins, it died upon discovering that you were the new Head of the House of Black."

Harry shrugged, "Oh, well. Dobby."

Dobby appeared, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?"

"We're going to be searching for an item in this house, but after we find it, I would be most appreciative if you would give this house a thorough cleaning."

"Dobby would be glad to, Master Harry. Just do be letting Dobby know when you is finished."

The three of them moved forward into the house when the curtain flew back from the portrait of Mrs. Black and she began screaming foul epithets at Harry. Daryn flicked his wand and silenced the portrait. Harry turned to look at him, "No one has been able to silence that portrait."

Daryn replied, "It just took enough power to overcome the Anti-Silencing Charm that was placed on it. Whoever cast it was apparently powerful, but you could dispel it, now. Before your block was removed, though, it would have been impossible."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, and then the three of them continued their search. After about two hours, Harry called out, "I've got it." Rupert and Daryn joined him, and then Harry called Dobby and informed him that he could begin cleaning. The three of them returned to Greegrass Manor, where Daryn destroyed the Horcrux, and then they went inside for a late snack before bed.

Harry walked Daphne to her room, where she paused and commented, "I hate being left behind while you go off on dangerous missions like this."

Harry brushed her cheek, "I know, but until you turn 17 and the restriction for underage wizardry no longer applies, you couldn't really help. I promise that I will include you as soon as I am able to."

Daphne smiled, "See, you're not so bad at this betrothed thing. You're learning quite quickly about how to keep a girl happy."

Harry leaned closer, "Its because I had a good teacher that was extremely patient with my ignorance."

"That's okay, I didn't mind…" Daphne was cut off from finishing her sentence as Harry pressed his lips to hers hesitantly, but in response she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. The two kissed for several moments before they broke apart.

Harry murmured, "Wow. That was everything that I thought a first kiss should be."

Daphne snuggled in his arms, "Was that your first kiss, or just your first kiss with me?"

"Technically, Cho kissed me, and I was too stunned to kiss back, and she was crying when she did it, so I'm not sure that one even really counted."

"We'll say that it didn't, since that was my first kiss, too. Harry, at first I was upset at you about our betrothal, but then I saw how many problems were heaped on you that I couldn't help realizing that this was just as unfair to you as it was to me. Now, I'm very glad that our ancestors signed that contract, because I think I might be falling in love with you."

Harry smiled tenderly, "I can't put what I feel into words what I feel since I've never really been loved before, so I don't have anything to compare it to, but I know that I will do anything I can for you."

"That's good enough for me." Daphne leaned in, and the two kissed again.

After a few moments, a cough interrupted them, "That's enough for one night. I don't need to be a grandparent any time soon."

Harry turned red, while Daphne yelled, "Dad, that was our first kiss, we're hardly going to jump into bed right after it."

Rupert grimaced, "I really don't need to hear my nearly adult daughter referring to jumping into bed with a man."

Eleanor came up behind him and lightly smacked the back of his head, "You deserved it for interrupting their first kiss. How else did you think you were going to get grandchildren?"

Daphne smirked, while Harry continued to remain beet red. He stammered, "I think I'll go to bed. Good night, Daphne." He hurried away.

Daphne gave her father a pointed look. He held up his hands, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have opened my mouth if I had realized how special a moment that was. I assumed the two of you had been kissing for awhile." "We hadn't. I've had to be very careful with how I proceeded with Harry. He's so timid and unsure about emotions, since he hasn't experienced a lot of positive ones. However, as long as you apologize to him, I think we will be fine."

Eleanor took Rupert by the hand and said to Daphne as she turned to lead him away, "He'll apologize. Don't worry about that."

Rupert followed her with a look of regret plastered on his face, while Daphne laughed as she headed into her room.

Daphne and Harry spent the rest of the weekend with her parents, only leaving the manor long enough to draw up proxy papers that allowed Rupert to vote his seats, so that he needn't leave Hogwarts every time there was a Wizengamot session.

Harry and Daphne returned to Hogwarts on Sunday just before dinner, and sat at their house tables. Neville turned to Harry, "So, how was getting out of the castle for the weekend?"

Harry grinned, "I got a lot done. It was also nice to spend a little more time with the Greengrasses. I have grown quite attached to them. Speaking of attachments, I have invited Daphne and Tracey to hang out in our common room tonight. How do you think the rest of the house is going to react?"

Neville shrugged, "Act like you don't care, and most of them won't do anything more than grumble. If any of them attempt to do anything, we'll back you up, and they won't try much."

Harry gave Neville a clap on the shoulder, "You're a good friend, Neville. I'd have a Longbottom guarding my back any time."

Hermione shook her head, "I think you might be pushing your luck a bit, but I can't see any reason anyone will do more than complain, now that Ron has been removed."

As predicted, Daphne and Tracey entered the common room to several looks of surprise, but at seeing how warmly they were welcomed by Harry and his close friends, no one did anything more than grumble quietly. Some of the Gryffindors even entered the conversation attempting to make the two Slytherins feel welcome.

Later that evening, Harry escorted the two witched back to the dungeons, and commented, "Well, I must say that went rather well."

Tracey nodded, "I was surprised. There is enough animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin that I expected there to be a confrontation, but several of them even talked to us."

Daphne smiled, "It was a step forward, that was for sure. Ron not being in Gryffindor anymore helped. He wouldn't have reacted favorably."

"No, he wouldn't, but you just broke your promise."

Daphne looked chagrined, "Sorry."

Harry pecked her on the cheek right next to the corner of her mouth, "You're forgiven. However, I'm afraid I must get back to the tower before curfew."

He walked away as Daphne and Tracey entered the common room. Draco stepped out of the shadows a moment later, and muttered to himself, "This is worse than I thought."

A/N: I don't attach these to every chapter, but I do want to take a moment to thank everyone for reviewing and welcoming me back to fan fiction so heartily after so long an absence. As to The Stress of Being Harry Potter, I have located the chapter outlines, and as soon as I am finished with this story, I will be going back over the original ten chapters. Once, I have revised those, I will begin working on finishing the story. I intend to keep a posting schedule for that one, just like this fic, but it will probable be at least a month for revision and me getting ahead, so that I don't jeopardize the posting speed, before I begin posting new chapters for it. Rest assured that it will be finished this time around.


	18. Chapter 18

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 18

Later that evening, an Order meeting took place in Hogwarts. It was obvious just from looking around that there were several more members missing. Remus commented to Minerva, "It seems more and more people are losing their faith in Dumbledore. I'm beginning to think that for our own safety that we might need to remove him from the Order."

Minerva replied, "He won't take well to that. The question is what do we do if he refuses to step down. None of us can make him."

Moody interjected from behind them, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's see what the focus of this meeting is. If he's still concentrating on Potter, we will bring it up. If he actually wants to talk about Voldemort, then we will allow the status quo to continue. As to what to do if he refuses to step down, we resign."

Dumbledore entered the room and called the meeting to order, "We have grave issues before us. Mr. Potter is becoming increasingly hostile to me, and something must be done to bring him back under the influence of the Order. If we do not, I fear that we will only be trading one Dark Lord for another."

Tonks asked, "What can we do about it, Headmaster? You thought that I would be able to help by being the DADA teacher, but he isn't even taking my class."

Dumbledore replied, "I will admit to being stymied by Mr. Potter's behavior, and that it is why I am putting the question to the Order to see if any of you have any ideas on how to bring Harry back to us."

Moody answered, "I say that we don't do anything about Potter, and actually concentrate on what we were convened for, and discuss Voldemort's activities. He has become increasingly active as he recovered from whatever Potter did to him at the Ministry. Muggles are dying left and right, and it won't be long until he is targeting wizards again."

Dumbledore waved him off, "Voldemort is secondary at this point. Getting Harry back on our side is imperative."

Remus stood, "Harry is on our side. He's just not on yours. We were going to give you one more chance this evening to actually address the real problem of Voldemort, but you obviously don't care about actually stopping him. I move that we vote Albus Dumbledore out of the membership of the Order of the Phoenix."

Moody and Minerva both agreed and it was called to a vote. Dumbledore sat back with an unconcerned expression on his face. The vote passed with a bare majority, and Moody looked at Dumbledore, "So, Albus, will you yield the Order to us?"

"Of course not. I began this Order and it will not continue without me."

Minerva sighed, "Then, you leave us no choice." She stood and resigned from the Order, with Remus, Moody, and everyone that voted to oust Albus following shortly behind. After seeing the arrogance that Dumbledore displayed by not stepping down, several of the ones that had voted for him resigned as well. As all of them filed from the room, this left Albus with an Order consisting of Hagrid, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle.

Dumbledore stood, "Despite the others lack of faith, I will persevere and so will the Order. Those of you that have stood with me, I thank you. We will be proven right in the end when Mr. Potter proves to be a greater threat than Voldemort.

Hagrid asked uncomfortably, "Do ya really think 'arry woudda go Dark?"

"I think that it is a very real possibility, Hagrid, and no one besides me is truly responding to the threat. However, in light of this event, you are all dismissed, while I plan what we might possible be able to do next."

Remus and Minerva went straight to Gryffindor Tower, and woke Harry. He followed them down to the common room, where they filled him in on the events of the Order meeting.

"Professor, you've known Dumbledore longer than anyone except Aberforth. What do you think his reaction is going to be to this?" asked Harry.

Minerva shrugged, "At this point, I don't know. I would have said six months ago that you were crazy if anyone had dared to predict the events of this summer. I've seen Albus lose control several times, and make demands of people that he never would have before. He has to be getting desperate at this point. He's lost his positions in the government, the majority of those loyal to him have deserted him, and his position as Headmaster is precarious at best. He's always been cool under pressure, but I honestly think at this point it was because he always had a plan within a plan that no one else knew about, and no one has ever truly threatened his designs until now."

Harry mused, "So the short of that is that he's liable to do anything. Great. Well, I somehow doubt he's going to attack me in my sleep, so I'm going to get some rest. Tomorrow, I will hopefully not have to deal with the old man, but I think we all know that is wishful thinking. Good night."

The next morning, Draco confronted Harry on his way down to breakfast. He already had his wand drawn. "Potter, I was willing to overlook you and Daphne being together when I found out about the betrothal contract, but I won't allow you to destroy Slytherin. Taking the girls into Gryffindor was too much. I challenge you to a duel."

Harry drew his wand, "Very well, ferret. You made the challenge, what are the terms?"

"The loser leaves Hogwarts, forever."

"Done."

The two squared off against each other as Hermione hurried into the Great Hall to get a teacher. The duel began with Draco firing a Bludgeoning Curse, which Harry deflected back at him, and followed it with a Cutting Curse that tore into Draco's wand arm.

Harry bowed, "Shall we continue, or do you concede, Malfoy?"

Malfoy switched his wand into his other hand, and launched a volley of spells. Harry dodged all of them, and as he was about to return fire, Dumbledore burst from the Great Hall and nailed him with an electric blast. Harry went down, and resorted to pure instinct. He took Malfoy's knees out with Blasting Curses, and launched a Flame Curse at Dumbledore that was overpowered enough to be a cone of flame almost a foot thick.

Dumbledore managed to dispel the flame, and then had his hands full blocking the volley of Stunning Spells that Harry's friends had launched at him. In his overconfidence in the situation, however, he forgot that there were people behind him, and Flitwick and McGonagall nailed him in the back with Bludgeoning Curses.

Harry staggered back to his feet, and leveled his wand at Dumbledore, "You've finally done it, old man. You won't weasel your way out of this one."

McGonagall had her own wand trained on Dumbledore, "Albus, what has happened to you? I've known you for over 60 years, and you didn't use to be this way."

Albus cackled, "None of this would have been necessary if that pompous little shit would have done as he was told and died fighting Voldemort. Then, I could have defeated Tom, and the world would have slowly been mine."

Neville commented, "He's cracked."

Dumbledore looked at Neville, "No, Mr. Longbottom, I have not cracked. I know exactly what I am doing. Unfortunately, none of you are capable of understanding what I am. I shall take my leave, but I will be back." Dumbledore raised his arms and Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame, and the two of them disappeared just as quickly.

McGonagall walked over to Harry as Daphne rushed up to him, "Mr. Potter, you need to get to the Hospital Wing. I will see to Mr. Malfoy."

Daphne replied, "I'll get him there, Professor."

Neville took Harry's other arm, "I'll help you, Daphne. I don't think he's going to be a lot of help. He's practically falling down."

Harry winced, "Yeah, that hurt." Then, his eyes rolled up in his head.

They got Harry up to Madam Pomphrey, where she began to treat him. He woke up several hours later, and as he sat up he saw that Rupert and Daryn had joined Daphne and Neville in their vigil over him.

Harry sighed, "So, how much does everyone know?"

Rupert replied, "Daphne and Neville filled us in on the details of your duel with Malfoy, and Minerva told us about the Order walkout which most likely precipitated Dumbledore's move."

Daryn picked up from there, "The only good thing that came from it is that Dumbledore has been removed as the Headmaster in an emergency meeting of the Board. Also, given the dangerous nature of having Dumbledore and Voldemort running around allowed Amelia to get martial law passed the Wizengamot in the session that was called this morning directly following the notice from the Board and Minerva."

Rupert continued, "The powers granted to her as Minister during martial law allowed her to appeal to the I.C.W. for aid in apprehending Dumbledore and Voldemort. As such Daryn is empowered to act on our soil in a warrior capacity and the Americans are also sending in a dozen of their elite Aurors."

Daphne asked, "How elite?"

Daryn chuckled, "These guys are all Sorcerer Class and the squad leader is about as strong as Harry."

Harry nodded, "Good. We will probably need the help. I have a feeling that as soon as Voldemort knows that Dumbledore isn't here, he will attack. It might be the Ministry, but I have a feeling that knowing that the Prophecy exists will bring him here."

Daphne cleared her throat, "Harry, that's another thing. Do you remember the comment that you made in Diagon Alley about the Prophecy?"

"Sure, I was speculating that the Dark Lord in the Prophecy could be Dumbledore instead of Voldemort, but there is still that thorny little problem of 'mark him as his equal.' Dumbledore has done some really serious stuff to me, but he hasn't marked me to my knowledge."

Neville pointed, "Look at your left shoulder."

Harry pulled the neck of his hospital pajamas down, and saw a starburst shaped scar. He looked up in surprise. Daphne said regretfully, "Madam Pomphrey managed to close the wound, but something about the magic that Dumbledore used wouldn't allow her to do anything about the scar."

Harry sighed, "I guess that means that it really can be him. Although, I think the only way we're going to know for sure is if someone besides me kills one of the two."

Daryn interjected, "Well, if anyone wants to be able to kill Voldemort, we have to get to Nagini, first."

"Given that Voldemort keeps his familiar with him, the only way we're going to get that snake is when he actually commits himself to battle."

Neville nodded, "True, but that means that we need a way to kill it. Not everyone can control Fiendfyre."

Harry looked surprised, and Daphne said, "We figured that he had earned the right to know what was truly going on, so we filled him in while you were unconscious."

"Well, we can always go down into the Chamber of Secrets and get some Basilisk fangs for each of us."

Daryn stood, "Good, the three of you deal with that as soon as Harry is released from the Hospital Wing. Rupert and I have a meeting with Amelia, so she can license the American Aurors to operate on British soil."

The two men waved goodbye and left Hogwarts, picking a very unfortunate time to be gone.

Meanwhile in Little Hangleton, Voldemort had finally decided that the only safe way for him to check on the diadem was to assault Hogwarts. He called his Death Eaters to him, and told them to prepare for the assault. He stood before his servants as they assembled before him, "We have spent the last months fighting a guerrilla war, and that stops now. We will attack Hogwarts, and in one fell swoop destroy my two greatest enemies. Following that, the rest of Britain will fall with ease without their heroes. Each of you have your duties, any who fail me will suffer the brunt of my displeasure. So, it is time for us to show these Mudbloods and Blood Traitors what it truly means to be a wizard." The Death Eaters cheered, and gathered around their Portkeys to depart.

A/N: There are two more chapters of story remaining and then the epilogue which will be short. After that I can get to work on Stress. Happy reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 19

Once Harry was released from Poppy's tender mercy's they headed directly for Myrtle's bathroom. They were intercepted by Hermione and Ginny. Hermione asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry replied, "The Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny paled, "Why?"

"We need to retrieve some fangs from the Basilisk."

Hermione practically shrieked, "What could you possibly need basilisk venom for?"

Neville gave her a dark look, "Hermione, remember what we told you about demanding information."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Can we help?"

Harry nodded, "The two of you can stand watch and be prepared to help us get back out."

Hermione and Ginny nodded with resolve and followed them. Harry used Parseltongue to open the sink, and the three of them slid down into the hole. They made their way down the tunnel and used magic to remove the rubble and clear the passageway. Bubblehead Charms quickly followed as the smell began to grow worse as they neared the Chamber.

After arriving in the Chamber, Harry hurried over to the remains of the basilisk and began pulling fangs and placing them in the pocket of his robes. Neville and Daphne began to poke around, when Neville called out, "Harry, I think you need to see this."

Harry and Daphne hurried over to the corner of the room that Neville was in to see a very large egg. It was pulsing with a faint light. Harry paused in surprise, "That's a phoenix egg. What the heck is doing in the Chamber of Secrets?"

At that moment a split formed down the side of the egg, and then it cracked in two and a magnificent phoenix emerged from the egg. It sprang into the air and made a circle around the three of them in the air and then landed on Harry's shoulder.

Daphne whispered in awe, "It's beautiful."

Harry commented, "It isn't as large as Fawkes. I wonder if its female or just because its young."

Daphne place hands on her hips, "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, dear Daphne, had you paid attention in Hagrid's class, you would know that the female of most species is smaller than the male." He stuck his tongue out to emphasize the childishness of her behavior.

She flushed, "Well, then let's get out of here."

Neville interjected, "No kidding, this place is just plain creepy. I don't know how you managed to hang out down here long enough to kill that thing, Harry."

Harry laughed, as the three of them made their way out of the Chamber and down the passageway. When they got back to the entrance the phoenix sprang from Harry's shoulder back into the air, and offered its tail feathers to him as it hovered before him. Harry wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist, and looked over at Neville, "I suggest you grab on, Neville, we're in for a ride."

The two boys grabbed the tail feathers and the phoenix flew up the chute and let them down to the ground in the girl's bathroom. Hermione asked, "Where did the phoenix come from?"

"We found the egg down in the Chamber. I think it bonded with me, but I'm not sure."

Ginny asked, "What is its name?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know if I'm supposed to name it, or if it already has one." Suddenly, the phoenix struck Harry at the base of his neck with its beak. Harry recoiled in surprise, and then the wound healed itself without any action by anyone.

Then, Harry could hear a voice in his mind as the phoenix began to sing. He grinned, "The phoenix's name is Whimsy. She just completed the bonding, and she says that we will be companions for life."

A klaxon broke the peace of the moment, and the students looked around in alarm. The phoenix flamed away, and then several second later flamed back, and began to sing. Harry's expression grew grim, "Voldemort and at least a hundred Death Eaters just crossed the outer wards. We have to try to organize a defense. Ginny, find Professor McGonagall and tell her to lock down the castle. Hermione, get the Gryffindor upperclassmen organized, and see to the protection of the lower years. Daphne, head to Professor Flitwick, and have him ready the Ravenclaws that are willing to fight. Neville, to Professor Sprout." He held them long to pass out a fang to each of them. "Remember, if you see Nagini, stab her with a fang. It is the only way to destroy her."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off, "I'll explain later, but we don't have the time. You have work to do. Go." Daphne gave him a quick peck on the lips, and the four of them hurried away. Harry muttered to himself, "What I wouldn't give for the Sword of Gryffindor." Whimsy flamed away as Harry headed for the Entrance Hall, and reappeared moments later holding the sword and its scabbard. Harry grinned, "I could get used to this. Thank you, Whimsy." He took the sword and strapped it to his back, and then continued on his way. He made it to the Entrance Hall just as the doors began sealing themselves.

Shortly thereafter, he was joined by the Professors, and the upperclassmen slowly began to trickle in with wands already drawn. McGonagall began, "I flooed the Ministry just before locking down the castle, but they will have to Apparate outside the wards and make their way across the grounds on foot. The lockdown will buy us a few minutes, but someone of You-Know-Who's power won't take long to bring the doors down."

"A few minutes is all we need, Professor. What did we do with the underclassmen?"

Hermione answered, "I sent a few members of the DA to take them to the Room of Requirement."

"Good. I want everyone to know that if you get a shot at Nagini, take it. That snake is critical to Voldemort's defeat. I've distributed several basilisk fangs, but Fiendfyre will kill it, as well as the Killing Curse."

Sprout gasped, "The Killing Curse is illegal."

Harry replied, "Only on humans. We're talking about a bloody snake. We have to kill that thing to kill Voldemort."

Flitwick paled, "Are you saying that he created a Horcrux?"

"Six, actually, but we've destroyed all the others."

McGonagall looked as if she was going to be sick, "He made six?"

Sprout asked, "What is a Horcrux?"

"We'll explain later. Just know that it is Dark Magic, and we need that snake dead."

At that moment, Voldemort's amplified voice boomed into the castle, "Dumbledore, surrender yourself and Potter and I will allow the rest of the students to live. Refuse and I will exterminate everyone in this castle."

Harry looked at Neville, "He doesn't know that Dumbledore isn't here. I wonder if we can use that to our advantage. If we can keep him looking for Dumbledore, then he might not pay close enough attention to Nagini, and someone can get to her."

Neville nodded, "I'll do my best to get that snake, but first we need a battle plan."

Blaise Zabini stepped up, "I looked out the window, and most of the Death Eaters are just standing around waiting on You-Know-Who. If you would talk to him, then the rest of us could station at windows, and lay down some serious cover fire, and hopefully thin out their numbers."

Harry nodded, "You heard him, people. Find a window, and get ready to fire. I'll delay Tommy-Boy as long as I can, so hopefully the Aurors will get here." Harry headed to the second floor, and kicked out a window to answer Riddle. "Tom, I'm up here." Voldemort looked up, and Harry continued, "We have no intention of surrendering. Dumbledore is getting ready to take you down, and I'm going to send your Death Eaters on to the next great adventure."

Voldemort snarled, "That pathetic fool will never defeat me."

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared seemingly from nowhere, "Of that we shall see, Tom, and when I am done with you, I will destroy Potter and once again, I will be the greatest wizard alive."

With Voldemort's attention on Dumbledore, Harry hurried away from the window, and screamed, "NOW!" Spellfire erupted from every window, and the battle for Hogwarts began.

Harry quickly found Neville, "I'm going out to try and mix up the fight with Voldemonkey and Dumbledork." He handed the Sword of Gryffindor to Neville, "Use this to stop Nagini, and then you can stab her with the fang. I saw her behind Voldemort on the greenhouse side, if you take the Herbology exit from the castle, you should be able to sneak up behind her."

Neville nodded, "I'll get the snake, Harry. You can count on me."

"I've always known that, Neville. Good hunting."

The two of them parted ways and headed for their tasks. Harry made it to the Entrance Hall, just in time for it to come crashing down, and the Death Eaters poured in and began to engage the Professors, and students of Hogwarts. Harry randomly took a few Death Eaters down, as he made his way out the door to where Voldemort and Dumbledore were exchanging spells. Harry fired off a pattern of Bludgeoning Spells to attempt to take Voldemort off guard, but Voldemort blocked them, and then dove out of the way of Dumbledore's attack.

As Harry advanced on Riddle, he was surprised as Dumbledore attacked him. Harry blocked the spell and spouted, "What the hell are you doing? I knew you were a damn fool, but I didn't know you were crazy."

"I am not crazy, boy. I intend to destroy the both of you, and then my supremacy of Europe will be unchallenged. Dumbledore stopped me long ago, but I will not be defeated this time."

Voldemort took advantage of the shock Harry found himself in to renew his offensive, and the Dark Wizard landed Cutting Curses on both of them. Dumbledore turned to counterattack against Tom, when Harry whipped his wand straight down and launched a wave of force that knocked both of them from their feet. "What are you talking about? You are Dumbledore."

Dumbledore cackled as he climbed back to his feet, "No, boy. I am Gellert Grindelwald. That fool that betrayed me hasn't been in control of this body in years. Voldemort stood, and the three most powerful wizards in Europe began circling each other.

Inside the castle the battle was going poorly for the staff and students, as the Death Eaters slowly pushed them back out of the Entrance Hall and made them split up as they were forced into retreat down corridors, and into classrooms. At the same time, Neville was sneaking up on Nagini, and the Aurors finally arrived from the Ministry.

Daryn was in the lead, and upon noticing the standoff between Dumbledore, Riddle, and Harry ordered, "Into the castle. No one attempt to interfere with that battle. The Aurors nodded and made their way inside to take the battle to the Death Eaters. The relief was apparent on the students' faces as the Aurors attacked the Death Eaters from behind. The Americans being particularly brutal as they used Slashing and Blasting Curses to make certain the Death Eaters would never be able to support another dark wizard.

Daryn stood in the entranceway and managed to keep his eye on both battles. The standoff between the three outside had become a battle to the death as they flung curses back and forth. Daphne ran up to Daryn, "Why aren't you helping him?"

"I dare not. With the uncertainty behind the Prophecy and which of those two it is referring to, I might just make the situation worse. I'll step in if it looks like Harry might lose, but while he's holding his own, I'll not interfere."

"Well, I'm going to help him." Daphne started to march forward, but Daryn reached out and stopped her.

"Daphne, the only thing you will do is distract him, and get both of you killed. Stay put, or I will stun you."

Daphne slumped in defeat, and watched the battle unfold with tears running down her cheeks. Daryn sighed and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Neville had managed to get to Nagini and opened fire on the snake. Daryn noticed the spell fire out of the corner of his eye, "Come, Daphne. We may not be able to help Harry directly, but we can help Neville take out that snake." She squared her shoulders, and followed Daryn towards Nagini and Neville.

As the tide of the battle within the castle turned and the Aurors and students began subduing the wounded and those that surrendered, while the Americans continued to eradicate all that resisted, Neville's battle was going poorly. Daryn bought him some time with some well placed Bludgeoning Curses, but didn't dare to use Fiendfyre with Neville so close. At the same time, Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Daphne and Daryn turned to see Harry dive out of the way of the curse, but unfortunately that placed him right in the path of a spell cast by Dumbledore. He was knocked several feet, and as he rolled back to his feet, it was obvious he was bleeding from several places. The duel resumed, and Neville used the distraction of the moment to draw the Sword of Gryffindor and slice Nagini in half. Voldemort saw this and summoned Neville to him, as the Horcrux within Nagini screamed as it died.

Another curse from Dumbledore broke Voldemort's concentration, and Neville fell to the ground behind him. The three powerful wizards began circling each other once more, although Harry was more staggering than walking.

Harry commented within the lull, "You're mortal, Voldemort. We got your Horcrux."

Voldemort sneered, "I have more than one, Potter."

Harry grinned, "I know. The locket, the cup, the ring, the diary, and the diadem are all gone."

Voldemort paled, when Grindelwald/Dumbledore spoke, "There is still one more, boy. You are his final Horcrux."

Harry replied, "You are a fool, Grindelwald. I was never a Horcrux. I was merely the victim of an attempted possession. The Americans took care of that for me over the summer."

"You will still die, boy. You have interfered with too many of my plans, and you know my secret. Both of you must perish."

By this point, Voldemort had recovered, and the offensive between the three wizards continued. However, Voldemort made a grave mistake in forgetting about summoning Neville. As he moved past the boy lying on the ground, Neville lunged to his feet and shoved the Sword of Gryffindor through his side, and pierced Tom's heart. This surprised Grindelwald/Dumbledore and Harry used it as a distraction, and managed to nail his left arm with a flaming whip and cut it off. Harry's follow up curses were blocked, and Fawkes appeared, and flamed Dumbledore away from the battle.

Harry slumped down to his knees, and looked over at Tom, who was spitting up blood as he slowly died, "So, Tom, was it worth it? Was your path to power worth all this? You're dieing anyway, so your attempt at immortality failed."

As the last of his life slipped away Tom murmured, "No, it wasn't worth it, but that bastard attempted to ruin my life. What else could I do?" Then, Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort breathed his last, and was still.

Neville looked at Harry, "I guess that means Dumbledore is the Dark Lord in the Prophecy."

Harry shook his head, "No, not exactly."


	20. Chapter 20

Wizarding Savior?

Chapter 20

As Harry and Neville talked, Daphne and Daryn rushed over to them. Daphne grabbed Harry in a hug, while Daryn helped Neville to his feet. Daphne asked, "How badly are you hurt, Harry?"

"It isn't that bad. The curse mostly just caused a lot of bruises and several cuts, but none of them are serious. Madam Pomfrey will have me patched up in no time. So, how did the battle inside go?"

Daryn replied, "I don't know, yet. The Aurors were taking command of the battle when Daphne and I came outside to try and help Neville." Daryn called over an Auror and asked for a status report.

The Auror nodded, "The battle is over, but we don't have a count on casualties, yet. However, we should within the next ten to fifteen minutes."

"Good work, Auror. Report when you have the numbers."

Harry sighed, "I just wish this was the end of it."

Daphne rubbed his back, "I know, but since Neville killed Voldemort, that means that Dumbledore is the Dark Lord in your prophecy."

"No, he isn't. That wasn't Dumbledore. He informed me that he was Gellert Grindelwald."

Daryn protested, "That's impossible. Grindelwald's body died, and we have his spirit chambered in America."

"Yes, but you never found his Horcrux, and based on the diary, we know that a Horcrux can possess someone."

Neville asked, "Then what is Grindelwald's Horcrux?"

Harry turned to Daryn, "Didn't you say this summer that Grindelwald claimed that Dumbledore took his wand?"

Daryn paled, "It never occurred to us that someone would make their own wand a Horcrux."

"If you think about it, its actually ingenious. Its an unsuspected object that you always keep with you, and no one would ever question a wizard that was paranoid about keeping their wand safe," mused Daphne.

Harry stood shakily with Daphne's help, "Well, we can plan what we are going to do about the old man, later. Right now, I'm eager to get inside and see how bad the injuries are, and let Madam Pomphrey fix me up, too."

With that being said, the four of them made their way into the castle.

Healers from St. Mungos had been flooed in and were aiding in Madam Pomphrey in dealing with the wounded. Poppy herself sealed Harry's cuts and then told him to rest for at least two hours, and then he could go. Then, she hustled off to help with other patients.

After waiting for a short time, the Auror captain came up to Daryn, "We have the numbers, sir."

Daryn sighed, "Let's hear it."

"At final count there were 117 Death Eaters, 39 of which surrendered. Another 18 were wounded and treated, and 60 were killed. On our side, 11 Aurors were wounded, one critically. We don't know yet if he will live. Among the students, there were 7 casualties, and 22 wounded. 3 of the wounded are bad enough that they may not make it. 4 of the Professors were wounded, and Rubeus Hagrid was killed."

Harry gulped as tears sprang to his eyes, "Do you have a list of the casualties among the students?"

The Auror nodded, and handed over a list. Daphne, and Neville looked over Harry's shoulder to read the list with him. Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood, and Terry Boot. Daphne wrapped Harry in a hug, and said, "I know this is terrible, Harry, but you did everything that you could do."

Neville clapped him on the back, "Without you, mate, it would have been a lot worse, so don't beat yourself up about it."

A much needed distraction in the form of one Hermione Granger came rushing up. Unfortunately, her tiding were anything but good, "Harry, Ginny was hurt badly. They don't think she's going to make it. Mr. Weasley, Bill and the twins are with her."

Harry got up and followed her over to Ginny's bed. He grabbed a healer along the way and asked, "What is the problem? Why can't she be healed?"

The healer replied, "She has a cut that was caused by some kind of Dark Magic, and we can't make it seal. We've given her the maximum amount of Blood Replenisher that we can, so as soon as she loses enough blood, its over. There's nothing that we can do."

Suddenly, Whimsy burst into the room in a flash of flame, and landed beside Ginny. Bill wasted no time, and pulled the covers back revealing the cut, and removed the bandages to give the phoenix access. Whimsy began to sing, and then dripped tears onto the wound and it began to seal."

Harry turned to the healer, "How about now?"

"If the cut is sealed, then she should be fine."

Mr. Weasley was bent over his daughter crying, as he looked up at the phoenix, "Thank you, and thank your bonded for me."

The phoenix trilled, and then sprang into the air and landed on Harry's shoulder. Bill asked, "When did you get a phoenix, Harry?"

"Earlier today." Then, he looked at Whimsy, "Can you help anyone else, Whimsy?"

The phoenix trilled again, and then flew out over the Hospital Wing dispensing tears and song to the rest of the wounded. The healers raced around following the bird to make certain their patients were dealt with.

The next day in a session of the Wizengamot, Lord Lestrange was leading the crusade to have the American Aurors arrested for using such brutal tactics against Purebloods. Harry stood calmly, "Lord Lestrange, you cannot detain the American Aurors, despite what you believe about Pureblood superiority. They were duly authorized by the Minister of Magic to operate on British soil."

Another member of the Dark faction protested, "She didn't have the authority to sanction the killing of upstanding Purebloods."

Rupert responded to this, "Yes, she did. This body declared martial law, and awarded her that power. You can't complain about the results of such action after the fact."

Lord Lestrange stood again, "Then, I call for a vote of No Confidence against Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones." The vote was cast, and it wasn't even close. Only 43 votes were cast for the proposal.

Harry stood up, again, "Now that we're through with his infantile posturing, we can actually discuss what we are here for, and that is the apprehension of Dumbledore."

Amelia sent for Daryn, and he entered the room to speak before the Wizengamot. The Darks decided to make one more push to have their way, and Lord Lestrange stood, "How do we know that Albus Dumbledore was the perpetrator, here. It is well known that Dumbledore possesses a phoenix."

Two phoenixes burst into the room, and one landed on Harry's shoulder, while the other landed on Daryn's. Amelia looked at Lord Lestrange, "You were saying?"

The Darks finally backed down as they realized their agenda was not going to come to fruition. Any further support for the Death Eaters could very well see them removed from power within the Wizengamot. It was decided that the American Aurors would continue to remain in Britain, and help with the search for Albus Dumbledore.

After the meeting, Daryn pulled the American Aurors aside, "If you find Dumbledore, do not engage him unless it is absolutely necessary. There is a Prophecy that states that Harry is the only one that can defeat him, and I don't want to put that to the test. Summon us if you find him." The Aurors all nodded and then departed on their mission.

Harry and Rupert entered with Amelia. Harry nodded to Daryn, "So, did you tell them?"

Daryn nodded, "Yes, I informed them of the Prophecy. That means that outside this room only they and the rest of our family know along with Neville."

Amelia intoned, "That is how it must stay. I don't even want to think about what might happen if Lestrange and his ilk got their hands on the information that Grindelwald isn't dead."

"Hopefully, the Aurors will find him soon, and this will all be over with," said Harry.

The next couple of months passed at Hogwarts with no word of Dumbledore, and then finally Harry received a message from Daryn that he had been located. Harry walked over to Daphne and allowed her to read the note before vanishing it. He gave her a pointed look, "I have to go."

She nodded, "I know. Come back to me."

"Of that you can be certain." He gave her a quick kiss and then made his way out the door. Daphne went to Professor McGonagall to inform her of Harry's destination and absence.

Harry met up with Daryn at the edge of the wards, and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"He's holed up in a cottage that was purchased years ago in Arianna's name. You won't have much time to actually take him out, or he will flee again, because phoenix wards don't hold for long, even when cast at my level."

"Understood." He grabbed onto Daryn's arm, and the two of them Apparated away.

The Auror captain came up to them as they arrived, and said, "We're prepared to try shooting down his phoenix, once the ward collapses, but that is all we can do."

Harry drew his wand, "Thank you for all your help, but it is time for me to end this." He walked up to the cottage, "Grindlewald, its time. Come out."

Dumbledore/Grindelwald exited the cottage with his wand already in hand. He called out, "Phoenix wards. It seems that you desire to kill me."

"I just don't want you running away. I don't desire to kill you, but you have made it necessary. There isn't a prison in Europe that could hold you, and the Purebloods would never allow us to turn you over to the Americans."

"Very well, then. Prepare to meet your end, Potter."

The two of them both began offensively with Blasting Curses and were forced to dive sideways to avoid the curses, and then the duel began in earnest. For several minutes, neither could gain an advantage, but then Dumbledore/Grindelwald landed a Cutting Curse and then followed it with a barrage of Bludgeoning Curses that took Harry down. He chuckled darkly, "It seems that your power is somewhat overvalued. I have been dueling for years. You will never beat me based on power, especially since I am more powerful. While I cannot exercise all of my power in Dumbledore's body, I do have access to most of it, and that is enough to destroy you."

As he gloated Harry was unobtrusively summoning a boulder from behind him, and it struck Grindelwald in the back and knocked him to his knees. Harry followed this with a volley of curses that wounded Grindelwald before he could regain his feet and continue the duel. After several more exchanges, Harry slowly began to go more and more on the offensive, and Fawkes flamed into the area, to help him escape, but it was not to be.

The Auror captain demonstrated some remarkable reflexes and nailed the bird with a curse that forced a Burning Day. Harry smiled at Grindelwald, "It seems that you won't be using Dumbledore's phoenix to escape."

Grindelwald snorted, "Fawkes was mine, not Dumbledore's. He never attracted a phoenix. If he had it wouldn't have stayed loyal to me after I possessed him."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to destroy you either way." The duel resumed, and Grindelwald finally began hurling Killing and Cruciatus Curses at Harry. A Cruciatus connected and Harry fell to the ground in pain. Daryn intervened by lobbing a Bludgeoning Curse at Grindelwald that broke the Cruciatus as he deflected it. Harry wasted no time in taking advantage of the lapse, and launched a burst of Fiendfyre that consumed Grindelwald's right forearm, wand, and hand. A horrifying scream was heard as the wand was destroyed.

Harry stepped over to the fallen body, when it began to speak, "Thank you, my boy. I have been under his control for so long, I had forgotten what it was to speak to someone."

Harry replied neutrally, "Dumbledore. We will get you some medical attention."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, prolonged possession of that nature has damaged my magical core beyond repair. I wouldn't survive long even with a Healer. Let me die, now. I have no desire to live any longer. If I hadn't interfered with my fate, then none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

I bound Riddle's core because of a Prophecy, that I thought was about him as a Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the Prophecy was about Grindelwald, and I just didn't allow myself to see it until it was too late. Tom Riddle would have been our savior, if I hadn't interfered and sent him down a dark path in desperation for a solution for what I had done to him. I will accept my death with the knowledge that most of this can be laid at my feet." These were the last words spoken by Albus Dumbledore as his eyes rolled up in his head, and he lost consciousness. He died a few minutes later.

Harry turned to Daryn, "Will the Aurors take care of things?"

Daryn nodded, "I'm sure Amelia and Rufus will want to talk to you about it in the coming days, but for now, let's get you back to Daphne." With that the two of them Apparated away.

A/N: All that remains is the epilogue, and Wizarding Savior will come to a close. Happy reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Wizarding Savior?

Epilogue

Harry returned to Hogwarts, and Daryn went to find Daphne as Harry headed for the Hospital Wing. Daphne met up with him there, with Neville, Hermione, and Ginny in tow. He was sitting on a bed in hospital wing pajamas.

Daphne curled up next to him, and asked, "How long are you confined?"

Harry grinned, "Just tonight. Hopefully, I might get lucky, and this will be my last visit for the year."

A snort came from the background, "I will believe that when I see it, Mr. Potter."

The four teens sat around chatting with Harry until Pomphrey practically pushed them out of the Hospital Wing.

The next day Harry had meetings with the Ministry, where Amelia, Rufus, and Amos Diggory were all informed of what really happened, while the story that would be spun for the press and the masses was hammered out. Harry and Neville were both awarded with medals for their defeat of the two dark lords, and the two of them went on to have a dramatic impact on the wizarding world through their lordships in the Wizengamot.

Twenty years after the defeat of both Dumbledore and Voldemort, Daphne and Harry stood on the platform to Kings Cross as their children left on the train, the youngest of which was a first year.

Harry turned to Daphne, "So, when you saw me in that corridor that night, could you have imagined that things would have happened as they did?"

Daphne leaned her head on his shoulder, "No, but I wouldn't have it any other way, because I got you out of the deal."

Harry reflected back on the occurrences of the last twenty years. Hermione became the first Muggle Born Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Ginny played Quidditch for the Harpies, Neville was now Chief Warlock, and Harry was easily the most influential member of the Wizengamot, after Draco Malfoy attempted to overthrow the government, and Harry defeated him and claimed the Malfoy seats through right of conquest. This led to the introduction of elected seats on the Wizengamot, and slowly but surely, Harry and Neville were bringing true democracy to the wizarding world. Daphne was now the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts, and Bill Weasley was Minister of Magic.

Molly and Ron No Name had disappeared from wizarding society shortly after Ron's expulsion, and no one made any real effort to find them. The Weasley, Potter, and Longbottom clan certainly didn't mind their absence from the lives of the happy clan.

A/N: Thus brings an end to Wizarding Savior. I have enjoyed the interaction with my reviewers, over the last seven weeks, and I look forward to more as I begin to re-work and continue Stress. Happy reading.


End file.
